


Hide & Seek

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Camille Belcourt, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Alec Lightwood, F/M, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Omega Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, betta isabelle lightwood
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉연령반전 매그알렉 리맨물오메가인거 숨기는 알과장





	1. Chapter 1

사회가 아무리 발전했다고 해도 사람들의 의식 수준이 그를 따라가는 데에는 시간이 걸린다. 그것은 알렉이 속한 사회에서도 마찬가지였다. 오메가 관련 법안이 제정되고, 오메가들의 사회 활동이 허가되었다고는 하나 빈곤층이 아니면 누구도 제 오메가를 밖으로 내보내고 싶어하지 않았다. 월급은 박봉이었고, 성희롱과 강간은 빈번했으며, 관련 법규는 유명무실했다. 모름지기 오메가의 덕목이란 20살 이전의 어린 나이에 결혼해 귀여운 아이들을 낳아 따뜻하고 사랑스러운 가정을 일구는 것이었고, 사회 활동을 하는 알파의 말을 받들고 내조하며 따르는 것이었다. 오메가는 다정하고 자애로운 어머니이자 이해심이 넘치며 온화한 아내여야 했다. 오메가들은 유순함과 나긋함, 양보와 배려 그리고 순종의 미에 대해 교육을 받고는 했다. 오메가에게 있어 피부와 머릿결 관리는 밥을 먹는 것 만큼이나 당연했고, 언제나 상냥하고 고운 말씨와 미소로 사람들을 대하는 것은 기본 예의로 여겨졌다.

아무도 알렉 라이트우드가 오메가라고 생각하지 않았다.

***

"아저씨 귀엽네. 나랑 사귈래요?"

손잡이를 쥔 알렉은 무심코 고개를 돌렸다가 그게 제게 뱉어진 말인 것을 알고서 기겁했다. 제 앞 좌석에 앉은 청년이 절 빤히 바라보고 있었다. 설마. 그럴리가. 아닐거야. 알렉은 두근거리는 가슴을 진정시키며 그 목소리를 애써 무시했다. 한 주일의 시작부터 미친놈을 상대하기는 귀찮았다. 제가 관심을 주지 않으면 그냥 조용해질 테였다. "내가 진짜 잘 해줄게. 일하는 거 힘들지 않아요? 오메가가..." 알렉은 알파의 눈이 제 가슴부터 배를 훑었다가 제 손에 머무는 것을 느끼고는 이를 악물었다. 곧 알파는 쯧 하고 혀를 찼다. "...출근이라니." 안쓰럽다는 어조였다. "결혼하고 회사 그만둔 뒤에 애 낳고 살림하면서 편하게 살면 얼마나 좋아. 많이는 안 바래요. 난 딱 둘이면 돼. 아저씨는 나이도 있으니까 빨리 낳아야겠네. 지금 임신해도 이미 노산이야."

뭐라고?

제 앞의 알파가 제 골반과 엉덩이를 훑는 것을 느낀 알렉은 분노로 인해 시야가 하얗게 흐려지는 것을 경험할 수 있었다. 이 새파랗게 어린 알파 새끼는 저를 애나 낳는 자궁 취급을 하고 있었다. 지금까지 그러한 방식으로 저를 바라보는 사람들의 시선을 피하기 위해, 그 취급을 받지 않기 위해 지금까지 얼마나 애를 써 왔던가. 그런데 겨우 제가 오메가라는 사실 하나만으로 이 알파는 절 그렇게 다루고 있었다. 대체 그걸 어떻게 알았는지는 모르겠지만. 알렉의 꽉 쥐어진 손이 부들부들 떨리기 시작했다.

"뭔 헛소리야."

알렉은 억지로 웃으며 위기를 모면하려 했다. 여기서 화를 내 봐야 좋을 것도 없었고, 오히려 제가 오메가라는 것만 시인하는 꼴이 된다. 그래서야 이득이 없었다. 섀헌대를 졸업한 후, 다운월더 사에 들어온지 무려 8년이었다. 몇 정거장 후면 회사였고 이 열차 칸에 제가 모르는 직원이 타고 있을 수도 있었다. 그리고 자신은 절대로, 회사에서 나갈 수 없었다. 형질위조 벌금 역시도 아주 잘 알고 있었고 제게는 그것을 낼 돈이 없었다. 알렉은 이를 악물었다.

눈 앞의 알파는 눈썹을 살짝 찌푸리더니 고개를 갸웃했고, 머리를 앞으로 내밀어 코를 몇 번 더 킁킁댔다. 알렉은 저도 모르게 몸이 굳는 것을 느꼈으나, 긴장하지 않고 자연스레 있으려 노력했고, 최대한 향을 안으로 끌어오며 숨겼다. 그러나 이어진 알파의 말에 알렉은 굳을수밖에 없었다. 어떻게 알았지?

"흐음. 샌달우드라. 하긴, 오메가 치고는 특이하네. 얼핏 맡으면 알파향으로 착각하겠어."

젊은 알파는 말을 하며 몸을 살짝 숙였다. 칼처럼 다린 매끄러운 옷감에 살짝 주름이 졌고, 알렉은 이 알파가 착용하고 있는 커프스 버튼이라면 제가 지금 입은 정장을 열 벌은 살 수 있으리라는 사실을 바로 눈치챌 수 있었다. 곧 젊은 알파의 목소리는 아주 낮게 깔렸다.

"그렇다고 해서 당신이 오메가가 아닌 건 아니잖아? 그런 싸구려 탈취제로 내 코는 못속이지."

불에라도 덴 듯 알렉의 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 오메가인 걸 확실하게 들켜서가 아니었다. 싸구려...싸구려. 자신이 오메가인 것을 들키지 않기 위해 알렉은 시중에서 제일 비싼 탈취제를 쓰고 있었다. 처방을 받아야 살 수 있는 탈취제였고, 매달 월급의 1/20이 그 만큼으로 나가고 있었다. 각종 탈취제를 다 써보았으나 이보다 확실한 것은 없었기에 알렉은 병적으로 이 제품에 집착하며 몸을 절이고 다녔다. 경제적인 부담이 엄청나지만 포기할 수 없었기에 사용해 온 것인데 그걸 갖다가 싸구려라니. 그 안에 담긴 경멸과 멸시는 알렉을 분노하게 만들었지만, 그만큼 수치스럽고 부끄럽게 만들기도 했다.

왜 나는 오메가로 태어나서... 이런 걸 사용해야 하고. 나보다 한참이나 어린 새끼한테 이런 말을 들어도 당당하게 알파향을 풀고 아니라고 할 수 없는 것인지. 쟤는 씨발 알파라 저런 말 하겠지. 내가 쟤처럼 알파였더라면... 서러워진 알렉은 제 앞에 앉은 알파에게 괜한 원망의 눈길을 던졌다. 움찔한 젊은 알파는 고개를 더 높이 들고는 말했다.

"왜 그런 눈으로 봐요? 가슴 아프게."

"아...혹시." 알파의 얼굴에 깨달았다는 표정이 스쳤다. 곧 표정에는 미안하다는 듯한 미소가 떠올랐다. "상처 받았구나. 노산이라고 해서. 미안해요, 예의 없었죠. 오메가한테 그런 식으로 말하면 안 됐었는데 알파답지 못했네요. 사과할게요."

씨발 좆같네. 알렉은 제게 내밀어진 손을 무시하고 이를 악물었다. 이 남자는 제가 오메가인 것을 '안다'. 이건 한번 던져본 정도가 아니었다. 저 정도로 나오는 건 확신이었다. 이제 제가 씨를 뿌릴 대상으로 보이는 모양인지, 남자는 '알파'답게 행동하며 사근사근하게 굴고 있었다. 어떻게 해야하지. 알렉의 머리가 핑핑 돌아갔다. 몇몇 사람들이 제 쪽을 흘긋거렸기에, 알렉은 대답없이 대충 한쪽 입꼬리만 올려 일그러진 미소를 지어 주고서는 마침 열린 문으로 얼른 내렸다. 알파는 당황한 듯 저기, 잠깐만. 하고 저를 잡으려 했으나 출근길 지하철은 붐비기 마련이었다.

다음 열차를 기다리는 동안 알렉은 온 몸에 탈취제를 덧뿌렸다. 새로 사야겠네. 통을 살짝 흔들어 본 알렉은 탈취제를 쓰레기통에 툭 넣으며 중얼거렸다. 다행히 회사까지는 2정거장이었고, 제 서랍 맨 밑 칸에는 용품들이 항상 가득했다.

***

회사의 제 자리에 앉은 알렉은 억제제와 호르몬 중화제를 한 움큼 입으로 털어넣었다. 위장이 아프건 말건 불면증이 더 심해지건 말건 이제 상관 없었다. 지하철에서 당한 병신짓을 생각하면 사내의 누군가도 알아차릴 위험이 있었고, 미연에 방지하는 것이 좋았다. 일을 잃을 수는 없었다. 공포로 몸을 떤 알렉은 네개밖에 남지 않은 오른손이 하얗게 될 때까지 꾹 주먹을 쥐었다. 씨발, 어제 파트타임만 빨리 끝났어도 오늘 아침에 지하철 탈 일은 없었는데. 월요일 아침부터 돈은 돈대로 쓰고 기분은 기분대로 상하고. 액땜했다 쳐야지. 생각에 잠겨 있던 알렉은 서류를 파라락 넘겨보다가 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 지긋지긋한 두통이 다시 시작되려 하고 있었다. 프로젝트까지 겹쳐서 무리했나. 눈 앞이 어지러웠다. 안과에 가볼까...

잠시 눈을 꿈벅이던 알렉은 사원들의 숙덕거림에 고개를 들고는 돌처럼 굳었다. 저, 저 새끼 저거 왜 저기 있지? 알렉은 잠시 헛것을 보는 줄 알고 세차게 눈을 비빈 뒤 몇 번 깜박거렸으나 제 눈앞에 있는 사람은 변하지 않았다.

"입사같은 소리하네."

지하철의 그 알파 새끼가?? 입사라니!! 알렉은 이를 갈며 중얼거렸다. 좆같이 굴려서 그 입에서 퇴사하겠다는 소리 나오게 해야지. 여기엔 발도 못 붙이게 만들어주마. 지가 아무리 오메가라 떠들어봤자 누가 믿겠어. 증거도 없는데. 서류를 꽉 움켜쥔 알렉은 혀를 끌끌 찼다. 뭐야. 스물 셋? 맥스랑 동갑이잖아. 나보다 열 두살이나 어린 게. 알과장의 얼굴에 사악한 미소가 떠올랐다.

매그너스 베인, 넌 뒤졌어.

***

옥상에 올라간 알렉은 벤치의 제 전용자리에 털썩 주저앉아 도시락을 풀었다. 도시락이래봤자 이지가 아침에 만들어 준 샌드위치 3종 세트와 물이 전부였지만, 알렉은 감사한 마음을 가지며 식사를 하기로 했다. 이것조차 못 먹고 다닐 때가 있었다. 그에 비하면 지금은 성공한 인생이었다. 햄치즈 샌드위치를 한 입 베어문 알렉은 주머니에서 울리는 진동에 짜증을 내며 핸드폰을 꺼내고는 발을 바둥거렸다.

[흡혈귀]

알렉은 씩씩거리며 발을 구르고는 폰을 무음으로 돌린 뒤, 겉이 살짝 마르기 시작한 햄치즈 샌드위치를 마저 씹으며 벤치에 등을 기댔다. [다운월더 제약회사] 본사는 이드리스 대로변에 위치해 있었지만 고층이었기에 자동차의 소음이 크게 들리지는 않았다. 알렉은 파란 하늘을 올려다보다 흰 구름과 눈을 마주쳤고 상상을 하기 시작했다. 저거 맛있겠다. 한 입 베어먹으면 바삭거리겠지... 솜사탕같이 달콤하고 폭신할거야. 눈을 내린 알렉은 제 앞에 서 있는 사람의 형상에 기겁하여 일어섰고, 그 바람에 계란 샌드위치와 딸기잼 샌드위치는 바닥과 키스하는 운명에 처했다. "안 돼!!" 알렉이 얼른 집어들었으나 이미 샌드위치는 음식으로서의 기능을 상실한 후였다. 이럴 줄 알았으면 계란부터 먹는 건데. 난 계란이 햄치즈보다 좋단 말이야. 아껴뒀던 건데. 시무룩해진 알렉의 어깨가 축 쳐졌다. 알렉은 무릎을 툭툭 털며 일어섰다. 알렉은 화가 나서 입술을 씰룩거리다가 인사도 없이 팩 쏘았다. 평소의 알렉이라면 상상도 할 수 없는 일이었으나, 자신을 놀래킨 상대가 상대이니만큼 알렉도 진정을 할 수 없었다. 내 소중한 점심 어떡할거야!

"왜 사람을 놀래게 하고 그러나? 왔으면 말을 할 것이지."

문제의 지하철남, 매그는 그런 알렉을 가만히 바라보다가 놀란 듯 눈을 깜박거렸다. 알렉이 눈썹을 찡그리며 왜 대답이 없냐는 듯 그를 쳐다보자 매그는 조용히 입을 열었다.

"몇 번이나 불렀는데 과장님이 대답이 없으셔서요."

알렉은 입을 비죽거렸다. 왜 난 아무것도 못 들었지? 그러나 알렉은 어른이었고, 이러한 일로 화를 내는 것은 어른스럽지 못하다는 것을 알고 있었기에 한숨을 내쉬고는 잠시 입을 닫았다. 뭐라고 해야 할지도 알 수 없었다. 알렉이 말없이 앉은 채로 허공만 바라보자, 매그가 입을 열었다. 단조롭고 높낮이가 없는, 꼭 로봇같은 어조였다.

"아무도 과장님이 오메가이신걸 모르던데."

묘하게 낮춘 말투와, 그 내용을 듣자 알렉은 울화가 치솟아 눈을 더 세게 감았고 숨을 들이쉰 후에야 눈을 떴다. 알렉은 계속 작전명 오리발으로 나가기로 했다. 증거도 없는데 어쩔거야. 거액의 돈을 주고 위조한 서류는 완벽했다. 게다가 이 귀신같은 알파 외에는 아무도, 정말 아무도 자신을 오메가로 보지 않았다. "수염 부숭부숭 난 194 오메가 봤어? 봤냐고." 벌떡 일어선 알렉은 두 눈을 부릅뜨고 매그를 노려보았다. 알파는 자신보다 키도 작았고, 곱상하게 생긴데다가 나이가 너무 어려 보였기에 알렉은 조금 자신감이 생겼다. "형질 얘기 그렇게 묻는 게 실례라는 것도 못 배웠나보지? 그리고," 알렉은 잠시 멈췄다가 호흡을 가다듬고는 얘기했다. 진정하기 위해 노력했지만, 알렉의 가슴은 널을 뛰듯 두근거리고 있었다. 알렉은 그 사실이 제일 화났다. "난 베타야. 왜 자꾸 아까부터 오메가 타령을 해대는지 모르겠네." 아까의 결심은 온데간데없이 사라지고 알렉의 마음에는 두려움만이 가득찼다. 어쨌거나 자신에게는 벌금을 낼 돈이 없었다. 돈 생각을 하니 왼쪽 다리가 새삼스럽게 지끈거리며 고통을 호소했다. 한시간 전부터 꼬륵거리던 위장 역시도 쓰라렸기에 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그리며 배를 눌렀다. 배가 고픈 건지 아픈 건지 모르겠네. 아무튼 내려가자마자 위염약부터 먹어야겠다. 이새끼를 만나면 되는 일이 없어.

눈을 떴을 때 매그는 제 얼굴을 가만히 살피고 있었는데, 그 얼굴에는 명확하게 '거짓말.'이라고 씌여 있었기에 알렉은 결국 시선을 피하고는 몸을 돌렸다. 옥상 문을 닫기 전 알렉은 발을 쾅쾅 구르며 울분을 토해냈다. 절 꿰뚫어보듯 훑던 알파의 눈에 살짝 겁이 난 까닭이었다. 짜증나. 씨발. 짜증나. 형질에 굴복하게 된다는 게 너무 싫었고 몸이 이렇게 반응할 때마다 너무 자존심이 상했다. 난 저새끼보다 키도 크고, 덩치도 큰데. 알렉은 마음속으로 욕을 내뱉었고 성희롱범인 알파를 마구 때리는 상상을 했다. 알파향은 전혀 맡아지지 않았지만 억제제를 과도하게 복용하고 있는 자신에게도 묘한 힘이 느껴질 정도라면 제 샌드위치의 원수는 분명 우성일 터였다. 세상은 존나 좆같고 불공평한 거야. 알렉이 씨근거렸다.


	2. Chapter 2

러트 억제제가 상품화 된 이후로, 알파들은 더 이상 호르몬의 노예가 아니게 되었다. 베타보다 열등한 존재라는 시선에서 벗어나, 호르몬 조절을 용이하게 할 수 있게 된 알파들의 일 능률은 월등하게 높아졌다. 그러한 알파들이 사회 각계각층에 자리잡게 되면서 알파만을 대상으로 하는 상품들이 늘어났고, 알파 셀럽들이 단골인 가게의 리스트는 알아보기 쉽게 정리되어 가십지에 실리고는 했다. 현재는 승부욕과 성취욕뿐만 아니라 알파를 열등한 존재로 규정짓게 되었던 '성욕' 마저도 매력적인 부분으로 여겨지고 있었다.

그리고 매그는, 그런 파괴적인 매력을 잘 휘두르고 다니는 알파 중의 하나였다. 

짧다면 짧은 23년을 살아오는 동안 매그너스 베인이 손에 넣지 못한 것은 없었다. 수많은 알파 고객들을 거느린 막강한 억제제 [인펜]이 있었고, 그 인펜을 시장에 출시한 곳이 바로 다운월더 사였다. 그리고 그 인펜의 기밀을 보유한 다운월더 사는 언젠가 매그의 것이 될 터였다. 다운월더 사의 회장 아스모데우스를 아버지로 둔 이상, 매그에게 두려울 것은 단 하나도 없었다. 

***

알렉의 자기소개서를 훑어보던 매그의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 뭐야, 여기도 거짓말했네. 서류 심사에서 문제가 없었던 걸 보면 음, 위조 서류겠지. 대체 지금까지 어떻게 단 한 명한테도 안 걸릴 수가 있었지? 물론 나한테는 잘 된 일이지만. 쉬우면 재미없지. 매그는 피식 웃고는 고개를 끄덕였다. 지금까지 한 오메가에게 삶을 저당잡히는 건 조금 불합리하지 않나 하고 불만을 가져 왔지만, 저런 오메가라면 정말로 아이를 낳고 결혼해 살아가는 것도 좋을 것 같았다. 이제야 라파엘이 이해가 가네. 질리면 뭐, 나중에 다른 오메가를 두면 되는 거고. 알렉산더가 해주는 밥을 먹고 출근했다가, 알렉산더와 아이들이 절 기다리고 있는 집으로 퇴근하는 생각을 하자 매그의 마음은 두근거렸다. 가정이 있는 알파라. 매그가 씩 웃었다. 지하철은 처음 타 봤는데, 알파 전용칸에 앉지 않은 것은 정말 잘 한 일이었다. 

제 알파의 밤시중을 어떻게 들어야 하는지 정도는 잘 알고 있겠지. 그 생각을 하자 제 성기가 부풀기 시작했기에 매그는 기분좋게 신음했다. 아까 옥상에서도 그렇고 그렇게 오메가인 것을 부정하고 다니는 것을 보면 백 퍼센트 확신할 수 있었다. 제 오메가는 처녀였다. 알파들의 로망. 35년 동안 자신을 기다리며 수줍게 순결을 지켜온 보지라니. 제 주인을 맞이하고 싶어 발씬거리며 애가 달아 있을 것이 뻔했다. 어떻게 생겼을까. 몸에도 그렇게 털 많으려나. 일단 전신제모부터 싹 시켜야겠다. 맨들맨들하게. 그럼 스마타랑 파이즈리 할때도 기분 진짜 좋겠지. 매그는 신음하며 손을 더 빨리 움직였다. 오메가들이 한 번 알파 맛을 알면 낮이고 밤이고 안 가리고서 환장하고 달려든다는 것은 익히 들어 알고 있었다. 얼마 안 있으면 그 아저씨가 먼저 뒤에도 채워달라고 난리치려나? 뒤로 하는 취미는 없는데. 아, 씹. 노팅하면 정말 기분 좋겠지. 씨발. 그럼 유두도 조교 안되어 있겠네. 귀여운 방울 피어싱 하나씩 달아주고 그 좆같은 걸레짝은 다 벗겨버린 후에 예쁜 란제리랑 에이프런 사줘야겠다. 잘 찢어지는 걸로.

빠르게 한 발을 빼낸 뒤 다시 서류를 훑으며 매그는 행복하게 웃었다. 운이 좋게도 제 오메가는 나름대로 소양은 갖추고 있었다. 나이가 아주 많긴 하지만, 섀헌대를 나오다니 오메가치고는 놀라운 학벌이었다. 노산이어도 손자들에게 좋은 머리를 물려줄 수 있는 오메가라면 제 아버지도 거부할 이유가 없을 터였다. 가르쳐야 할 것도 많을 것 같지만 또 그게 나름의 재미 아니겠어. 내가 이런 오메가 취향이었나. 

"손은 어쩌다가 그랬을까." 

매그는 혼잣말을 중얼거리고 나서는 의자에서 훌쩍 몸을 일으켰다. 어차피 이제 상관 없었다. 제 오메가의 팔자는 이제 활짝 필 예정이었으니까. 아저씨, 매그너스가 아저씨를 신데렐라로 만들어줄게. "결혼 준비는 빨리 시작해야겠네, 귀엽긴한데 꼴이 엉망이더라고." 말을 마친 매그는 쯧 하고 혀를 찼다.

***

매그는 하 하고 코웃음을 치려다가 참았다. 쓸데없이 자존심만 높아서는. 속이고 일해봤자 알파들한테 밀려서 만년과장일텐데 왜 저럴까. "일하는 거 힘들잖아요. 굳이 그럴 필요 없다니까." 알렉이 바로 대답했다. 이를 꽉 악문 소리였다. "진짜 정신 나간 새끼야. 그만해라." 뭐? 거짓말도 모자라서 자기 알파보고 지금 뭐라는거야. 매그는 화가 치밀어오르는 것을 가까스로 참고 말했다. 살아오는 게 힘들어서인지 제 오메가는 정말 버릇이 없었다. 교육받은건 다 잊어버렸나. "이미 알고 있는데 인정하시죠?" 눈 앞의 오메가가 움찔하는 것을 느끼고 매그는 조금 풀었던 알파향을 거둬들였다. 그리고는 좀 더 낮고 부드러운 목소리로 덧붙였다. 정말 이렇게까지는 하기 싫었는데 이게 다 아저씨 잘못이예요. "저만 알고 있겠습니다. 솔직히 말씀 안하시면..." 매그는 말끝을 흐렸다. 알렉의 눈이 흔들리더니 입이 딱 하고 벌어졌다. 알렉이 표정과는 달리 차분한 목소리로 말했다. "매사원 지금 협박하는 건가?" 매그는 방긋 웃으며 가볍게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그걸 이제 아셨나. 히트사이클 유도제 [실리]가 얼마나 손에 넣기 쉬운지 저 나이 정도면 알고 있는 것이 당연했다. 아다 떼는 건데 정신 못차리고 박히는 것보다 정신 있는 채로 박히는 게 낫잖아요, 아저씨.

"나가서 얘기 좀 하지." 알렉의 목소리는 여전히 차분했다.

옥상으로 이동하는 엘리베이터 안에서, 매그는 제 오메가의 옆선을 감상하며 휘파람을 불었다. 제가 쳐다보는 걸 모를 수가 없을텐데, 제 오메가는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 옥상 문을 닫은 매그는 알렉이 잠시 이리저리 서성이는 것을 바라보았다. 강아지 같네. 매그의 입에서 피식 웃음이 샜다. 그러나 알렉은 매그를 바라보더니 짜증난다는 듯한 표정을 지었고, 젊은 알파의 미소는 씻은 듯 사라졌다. 알렉은 한숨을 내쉬고서 입술을 마구 깨물더니 얘기했다. "...얼마 원하는데? 난 돈이 없어. 많이는 못줘." 매그는 입을 딱 벌렸다. 진심인가. 알렉산더가 장난을 칠 것 같은 타입으로 보이지는 않았기에 매그는 마음을 가다듬고는 얘기했다. "그런 협박이 아닙니다."

"...그럼 뭔데?"

알렉의 목소리는 연약하게 들렸다. 매그는 지금껏 느낀 적 없던 감정이 제 가슴에 들어차는 것을 느끼며 알렉의 눈을 가만히 들여다보았다. 알렉의 눈은 불안하게 흔들리고 있었다. 내가 왜 이러지. 매그는 한숨을 내쉬고서는 한 걸음 앞으로 내딛었다. 일이 마음대로 되지 않고 이리저리 널을 뛰니 짜증이 났다. 빨리 해결하면 나아질지도. 본딩하고 나면 안정되겠지.

"알렉산더랑 결혼하고 싶습니다. 반지가 없어서 미안하지만, 있다 같이 고르러 가면 되니까요. 뭐가 좋아요? 역시 티파니인가."

알렉은 눈을 꾹 감았다가 떴다. 어느새 눈은 안정되어 있었고 말투는 보다 편안해졌다. "진짜로 내가 네 애를 낳아줬으면 좋겠다는 거야?" 매그의 얼굴이 달아올랐다. 이제야 얘기가 좀 통하네. "네." 알렉이 조용히 덧붙였다. "그리고 회사 그만둔 뒤에 집에서 네 애 키우고? 너 퇴근하면 문 열어준 후에 다녀오셨어요 인사 해주고?" 매그는 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 베이비 알렉산더랑 베이비 매그너스 귀엽겠지. 그리고 알렉산더가 집에서 요리도 해주고 목욕물도 받아주고... 아침에는 펠라로 깨워주고. 밤에는 기승위 한 다음에 내꺼 먹어주는 거지. 성기가 조금 발기하는 것을 느끼며 작게 신음한 매그는 알렉의 가슴을 바라보았고, 입을 다시 열었다. 경치 죽이네.

"알다시피 돈은 걱정하지 않아도 돼. 난 인색한 편도 아니고 알파들이 다 그렇겠지만 내 오메가한테라면 하나도 안 아까워. 블랙 카드 2개랑 달마다 현금은 따로 줄게. 어때? 부족한거 같으면 얘기해. 애 낳을 때마다 차 한대씩 뽑아주고. 둘 말고 더 원하면 더 낳아도 돼. 결혼하고 나면 그쪽 집도 바꿔줄거고. 기념일마다 선물 챙겨주고 해외 여행도 보내줄게. 프리넙 쓸 때 자세한 건 더 추가하자. 난 아저씨 진짜 마음에 들어. 첫눈에 반했거든. 내가 지금까지 170명 정도 만나봤는데 아저씨같이 귀여운 오메가는 처음 봤어." 

제 말을 들은 알렉은 눈이 휘둥그레졌는데, 말을 들으면서 꼭 뭔가를 참으려고 애쓰고 있는 것 같았다. 오랜 시간이 흐르고, 조건이 맘에 안 드나 싶어 조마조마해진 매그가 입을 열려는 찰나 주먹을 부들부들 떨던 알렉이 천천히 말했다. "...난 나보다 어린애 싫은데." 매그가 살짝 표정을 구겼다. 감히 알파의 청혼을 거절해? 게다가 어린애라니. 진짜 이 아저씨는 교육을 받은거야 만거야. 나이도 많은데다 몸도 성치않은데 이 내가 지금 받아주겠다잖아. 감사해하면서 애교는 못 떨 망정. 매그는 빽 소리지려다가 부드럽게 얘기하기로 했다. 알파니까 알파답게 행동하고 싶었다. 

"밤에는 아니니까 그렇게 걱정하지 마. 나 진짜 잘 해. 다들 좋아했어. 한번 하고 나면 아저씨도 좋아하게 될 거야. 처음엔 조금 아플 수도 있는데,"

매그는 잠깐 멈췄다가 알렉의 골반 쪽으로 시선을 옮기면서물었다. 당연히 처녀일거라고 생각했는데, 갑자기 조금 불안해졌기 때문이었다. "아직 알파 받아본 적 없는거 맞지? 내가 처음이지?" 

알렉의 얼굴이 시뻘개졌다. 매그는 잠시 그게 부끄러움 때문인 줄 알고 기뻐했으나, 분노라는 것을 깨닫고 실망했다. 알렉이 이를 갈며 내뱉었다. "난 매사원이랑 그럴 생각 없어. 헛소리 계속할거면 가봐야겠네." 알렉의 말투는 차가웠다. 매그는 네가 싫어도 그렇게 될거니까 받아들이는 게 좋을 걸, 하고 쏘아붙이려다가 알렉이 제 질문에 대답을 하지 않은 것을 깨달았다. 자신은 같은 말을 반복하는 것을 싫어했다. 얼굴을 살짝 찡그린 매그가 내뱉었다. 얼른 얘기하라고.

"아저씨 보지 말이야. 내 자지가 처음인 거 맞지?"

다음 순간 매그는 제가 옥상 바닥에 누워있는 것을 깨달았다. 알파들의 근력은 오메가보다 우월하나, 오메가와만 있다고 생각해 방심한 탓이었다. 잠시 얼떨떨해진 매그는 머리를 흔들었으나, 알렉이 강하게 몇 대를 더 때린 통에 도저히 정신을 차릴 수가 없었다. 이런 씨발... 쪽팔리게. 주먹을 움켜쥔 매그는 땅을 쾅 내리쳤다. 아무리 그래도 오메가를 때릴 수는 없었다. 맞닿은 오메가의 몸에서는 옅은 샌달우드 향이 풍겼고, 눈을 몇 번 깜박거리다 뜬 매그는 깜짝 놀랐다. 이를 꽉 문 알렉의 눈에서는 눈물이 떨어지고 있었다.

"난!!! 오메가 아니야!!! 네가 뭘 알아? 오메가 아니라고. 네 애 안 낳아줄 거고 결혼도 안 할거야. 회사도 열심히 계속 다닐거야. 내 인생에 끼어들지 마, 머리에 피도 안 마른 게. 진짜 알파면 다야?!"

일어선 알렉은 에이씨, 하고는 눈물을 거칠게 닦더니 퉷 하고는 침을 뱉었다. 오메가가 감히 어디서 버릇없게 저런 행동을... 매그는 눈을 감았다가 숨을 들이키며 일어섰다. 알렉이 제게서 재빨리 몇 걸음 떨어지는 걸 느끼며 매그는 몸을 툭툭 털고는 가볍게 숙였다. 아니긴 뭐가 아니야, 씨발. 안 먹히는 이상 작전2로 간다. 제 오메가는 알파의 도전 정신을 불태우게 하고 있었다. 젊은 알파는 지배욕과 정복욕이 타오르는 것을 느꼈다. 내가 이 게임에서 질 것 같아?

"미안합니다."

몸을 일으킨 매그는 알렉의 놀란 눈과 마주했다. 내가 사과할 줄 몰랐나보네. 마음속으로 씩 웃은 매그는 심호흡을 한 후 다시 입을 뗐다. "지하철에서 과장님께 그런 말 한 것도, 방금 그런 말 한 것도 잘못했습니다." 맘에도 없는 사과의 말을 하려니 자존심이 상하고 짜증이 나 죽을 것 같았지만 오메가가 제게서 멀어지게 둘 수는 없었다. 어차피 노팅 한 번만 하면 게임 끝이었다. 매그는 마음속으로 이를 갈며 말했다. 뚫린 후에도 그 소리 할 수 있나 보자. 박아달라고 애원하게 만들어주지. 예쁘게 빌기 전에는 절대 못 갈 줄 알아, 아저씨. "다시는 그러지 않겠습니다. 억제제 먹은지 좀 되서, 정신을 못 차렸던 것 같습니다." 억제제 따위 먹어본 적도 없었다. 그 좋은 걸 왜 억제해. 천박하게 향 관리 못하고 질질 흘려대는 애들이나 먹는 걸. 자신은 우성 알파였다. 그딴 것에 의지할 필요가 없었다.

알렉은 동그래진 눈을 굴리며 서 있다가 천천히 입을 열었다. 작은 목소리였다. "...나도 때린 거 미안해. 화나도 매사원한테 그러면 안 됐는데..." 매그는 마음속으로 웃었다. 이 순진한 아저씨. 엄청 쉽네. 역시 일을 빨리 그만두게 시켜야겠어. 안그러면 옥장판 엄청 사겠네. 알렉이 머뭇거리다가 입을 열었다. "...염치없지만 그거... 말하지 않아줬으면 좋겠어. 나 일 계속 해야하거든. 부탁해도 될까?" 매그는 미소를 지었다가 바로 찡그렸다. 볼이 터진 것 같았다. 혀로 볼 안쪽을 한번 훑은 매그는 마음과는 반대로 고개를 끄덕였다. 착각하게 두지 뭐. 어차피 임신하면 관두게 될 텐데. 턱을 문지른 매그가 말했다. "그럼 그 대신 과장님이 밥이나 한 번 사세요, 오늘 저녁에." 알렉이 환한 미소를 띄우고는 고개를 세차게 끄덕이며 말했다. "매사원 비싼 거 먹어도 돼! 내가 살게." 매그는 멍하니 그 미소를 바라보다가 느리게 눈을 깜박이고는 침을 삼켰다. 입도 큰게 존나 잘 빨겠네. 이 오메가가 진짜 마음에 들었다. 아르릉대는것도 이렇게 귀여운데, 내 말 잘 들으면 얼마나 귀여울까. 빨리 아저씨랑 하고 싶다. 얼마나 좋을까.

오메가랑 노콘으로 해본 적은 없었다. 정말 좋을거라며 유혹한 오메가들도 많았으나 제가 섹스에 그 정도로까지 미친 건 아니었다. 한 번의 노팅으로도 본딩이 된다는 것은 사실 오메가뿐만 아니라 알파에게도 큰 일이었고, 하룻밤 유희거리인 상대의 임신으로 제 발목을 잡히기는 싫었다. 하지만 저 정도라면. 어차피 아저씨는 나랑 결혼해야 돼. 우린 운명이니까. 매그는 폰을 꺼내 판데모니엄으로 전화를 걸었다.

***

"야, 넌 잘릴 걱정도 없고 좋겠다. 아버지가 회장님이라니."

옆자리의 래그노어가 투덜대는 것을 들으며 매그는 빙긋 웃었다. 제 동기의 이런 솔직하고 털털한 부분이 마음에 들었다. 월록고에서 친해진 것도 그런 이유에서였다. 그 전까지는 아무도 대놓고 자신에게 이런 소리를 한 적이 없었다. 래그노어가 베타라서 무슨 문제가 터질 일이 없는 점도 마음에 들긴 했지만, 아마 오메가였어도 이렇게 친구로 지낼 수 있을 것 같았다.

"인생은 원래 존나 불공평한 거야. 억울하면 씨발, 다시 태어나던가."

말을 마친 매그는 시선을 돌려 제 오메가를 바라보았다. 알렉산더는 뭔가를 열심히 타이핑하다가는 일이 잘 안 풀리는지 머리를 쥐어뜯고 있었다. 반지 사고 나서 두피 클리닉도 끊어줘야겠네. 생각을 마친 매그는 길게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 오늘 밤 저 안으로 들어갈 수 있다니, 참을 수가 없었다. 제 성기는 그 기대로 인해 한참 전부터 다시 발기한 채였다.


	3. Chapter 3

알렉의 눈동자가 흔들렸다. 뭐가 이렇게 비싸??? 0이 몇 개야..이거 하나 더 잘못 붙은 거 아니야? 그렇다고 해주세요!! 프리타타? 그게 뭐야. 프리타는 아는데. 계란을 오븐에..시금치와..계란이 왜 이렇게 비싼건데? 우리 집 앞 마트에서 10알에 2530원이라구요!

"알러지 있는 거 있어요?"

알렉은 메뉴판을 살피며 고개를 대충 흔들었다. 뭔.. 뭐가 이렇게... 읽을수도 없는 글씨로... 왜 이렇게 비싸지..알렉은 조금 울상이 되었다가 갑자기 들린 매그의 말에 고개를 들었다.

"그냥 이걸로 두 개 주세요."

매그의 손 끝을 바라본 알렉의 심장이 툭 떨어졌다. 0이 5개..그러면 27 곱하기 2는...잠깐, 0이 5개?!?! 알렉은 얼른 서버에게 고개를 저어 보이고서는 입을 열었다. 돈 무서운 줄 모르는 자식. 어린게 무슨 코스요리야 코스요리는. 정신차려 이눔시끼야. "저기, 난 단품 먹을래. 응. 단품. 나는 배 안고파." 매그는 힐끗 제 쪽을 바라보더니 말했다. 그게 무슨 상관이냐는 투였다. "안고프면 남겨요." 마음 속이 답답해진 알렉은 가슴을 탕탕 두드리고 싶은 것을 참으며 붕붕 고개를 휘저었다. 배? 배 씨발 배 나도 고파 이놈자식아!! 나라고 안 먹고 싶겠냐?? 비싸서 그런 거라고!! 비!싸!서! 이 도둑놈 자식아!! 어른이 말하면 좀 찰떡같이 알아 들어라!! 저거면 내 월급의 육분의 일이야! 너희 집이 얼마나 부자인지는 몰라도 네 월급의 삼분의 일이라고!!

"남기면 아깝잖아....그러니까 난 단품,"

"싸가요, 그럼."

"식으면 맛 없ㄴ....알았어.."

매그가 얼굴을 찡그리자 알렉은 포기하고는 서버에게 메뉴판을 건넸다. 에라 씨발. 씨발씨발씨발. 좆됐네씨발씨발씨발. 괜히 사준댔네. 치사하게 눈치주긴. 알렉은 시간을 잠시 돌리고 싶었다. 어린 자식이 겉멋만 들어서는. 인테리어를 훑어본 알렉은 괜히 머쓱해져 고개를 돌렸다. 시간이 너무 일러서일까, 레스토랑에는 저희밖에 없었다. 꼭 식당을 전세낸 느낌에 이상해진 알렉은 제 앞에 앉은 신입사원을 바라보았다. 딱 맞는 수트에 감싸인 채 와인잔을 기울이는 꼬맹이는 인정하기 싫었지만 감미로운 선율이 흐르는 레스토랑의 분위기에 어울려 보였다. 와인잔에 들어있는 게 물이 아니라 샴페인처럼 보일 정도로. 그런 신입사원을 넋놓고 감상하던 알렉은 스스로를 흘깃 내려다보았다. 낡은 구두, 낡은 정장. 새끼손가락의 빈 자리가 눈에 걸리자 알렉은 제 오른손을 슬그머니 테이블 아래로 내렸다. 갑자기 밥맛이 사라지고 속이 메슥거렸다. 고개를 떨군 알렉은 저를 걱정스럽게 바라보는 매그를 보지 못하고 의자를 밀며 일어섰다. 의자는 알렉의 움직임에 따라 소리없이 뒤로 밀렸다. 

"...잠깐 나...화장실 좀 갔다올게..."

***

돈이 좋긴 좋구나. 화장실에서 돌아온 알렉은 따로 말을 하지 않아도 계속 리필되어 오는 따끈따끈하고 말랑말랑한 빵을 냠냠 집어먹으며 생각했다. 이거 뭐지? 이거 맛있어. 연한 녹색을 띈 노란 액체 속에 떨어진 까만 무엇인가에 빵을 콕 찍은 알렉은 입을 아 벌리고서는 빵을 쏙 넣었다. 진짜 맛있ㅇ... "그만 드시죠." 매그가 제쪽으로 빵바구니를 슥 당기자 그때서야 알렉은 정신을 차렸다. "미ㅇ.." 사과하려던 알렉은 잠시 멈췄다. 내가 왜 사과를 하지? 내가 사는 거잖아. 알렉은 다시 입을 연 후 몸을 낮춰 소근거렸다.

"무슨 소리야? 미쳤어?! 매사원도 얼른 먹어. 본전 뽑아야지! 이거 무한리필인가봐."

알렉은 말을 마치며 빵을 하나 다시 집으려 했으나, 매그의 손이 빵바구니를 제 쪽으로 더 당겼기에 허공에서 헛손질을 했다. 뭐야, 왜 그러는데! 내가 돈 내는거잖아? 알렉이 성질을 내려는 찰나 매그의 입이 열렸다. 신입사원의 말은 조금 짧아져 있었다.

"이거 먹으면 조금 있다 나오는 거 다 못 먹는데."

알렉은 잠시 눈을 깜박이며 그런 매그를 쳐다보았다. 맞다. 코스 요리. 양 많을텐데... 아! 알렉은 눈을 반짝이며 외쳤다. "싸가도 된다며. 남겨서 싸가지 뭐." 매그는 눈을 느리게 감더니 한숨을 내쉬었고, 말없이 빵 바구니를 도로 알렉 쪽으로 밀어주었다. 맛있어, 맛있ㅇ..쉴새없이 입으로 빵을 집어넣던 알렉은 스프가 나오고 나서야 3번째 빵 바구니에서 손을 뗐다. 매그는 그 동안 그런 알렉을 가만히 바라보며 목을 축이고 있었다.

이런 걸 먹어봤어야 알지. 알렉은 속으로 투덜거리며 제 앞의 매그가 하는 것을 힐끔거렸다. 제 앞에 앉은 신입사원의 손놀림은 물 흐르듯 우아했고, 전혀 군더더기가 없어 보였다. 뭐지... 이걸.. 이렇게...

ㅡ챙그랑!

알렉의 손에서 나이프가 날아가 바닥위로 떨어지며 요란한 소리를 냈고, 순간적으로 얼굴이 확 달아오른 알렉의 몸이 의자 위에서 펄쩍 뛰었다. 매그가 고개를 들고 절 바라보자 알렉은 얼른 바닥에 떨어진 나이프를 줍기 위해 몸을 굽히려 했다. "잠깐만." 매그는 손을 들어 알렉을 제지했고, 알렉이 어정쩡하게 굳은 사이 고개를 돌려 이미 다가오고 있는 서버에게 눈짓했다. 알렉은 천천히 몸을 돌려 의자에 앉았다. 아, 병신 진짜...왜이러지. 알렉의 괜히 손부채질을 하며 시선을 내렸다. 매그는 그런 알렉을 바라보더니 한 손을 뻗어 알렉의 앞에 놓인 접시를 당겼다. 어? 당황한 알렉의 양 손이 제 접시를 고정하자, 입술을 깨물고 있던 매그가 드디어 웃음을 터트렸다. 알렉은 그제서야 신입사원이 계속 웃음을 참고 있었다는 사실을 깨달았다.

"너 왜 웃냐?"

알렉이 씩씩댔다. 매그는 이제 어깨까지 들썩이며 소리를 내어 웃고 있었다. 알렉의 얼굴이 다시금 달아오르기 시작하자 매그는 웃음을 멈추려고 하는 건지 입술을 몇 번 깨물고서 말했다. "안 뺏어가요. 내 거랑 바꿔 주려고 그래." 알렉이 손에 힘을 푼 사이 매그는 알렉의 접시를 당겼고, 전복이 예쁘게 썰린 채 가지런히 놓인 제 접시를 들어 알렉의 앞에 놓아 주었다. 알렉은 입술을 세게 악문 채 매그를 노려보았다. 오메가 취급인건가. 아니면 손병신 취급인건가. 알렉이 낮은 목소리로 말했다. "왜 바꿔준거야?" 매그는 잠시 얼굴을 찡그리더니 눈을 살짝 깔며 대답했다. "그렇게 확인받고 싶으십니까?" 알렉의 마음이 사르르 풀렸다. 알렉은 물을 마시는 매그와 눈을 마주치며 활짝 웃어 보였다. 짜식. 벌써부터 상사를 챙기다니 기특한 것. 매사원 넌 성공하겠다.

"고마워! 잘 먹을게."

매그는 물잔을 내려놓고서는 붉어진 얼굴로 잠시 기침을 해 댔다. 어린 게 벌써부터 목이 안 좋나. 전복을 열심히 씹으며 알렉이 생각했다. 자신이 육식파임에도 불구하고 맛있게 느껴졌기에, 알렉은 잠시 맥스와 이지를 떠올리며 죄책감을 느꼈다. 오늘 집에 들어갈 때 아이스크림 사가야겠다. 전복을 한 조각 입에 더 넣은 알렉은 저도 모르게 흐으응 하고는 발을 동동 굴렀다. 맛있어!! 매그가 알렉을 힐끗거리는 동안 알렉의 시선과 관심은 온통 제 접시에만 쏠려 있었다. 매그의 접시는 거의 비워지지 않은 채 계속 주방으로 되돌려 보내지고 있었지만, 알렉은 열심히 먹고 마시느라 그에 신경쓸 겨를이 없었다. 

"이거 싸주세요."

부른 배를 통통 두드리며 행복해진 알렉이 외쳤다. 매그가 옆에서 거들었다. "같이 담아 주고, 식전빵도 넣어줘요. 발사믹 식초랑 올리브유도." 서버가 웃으면서 알겠습니다, 하고 멀어지자 알렉은 매그에게 다시 활짝 웃어 보였다. 매사원 넌 정말 성공하겠다!!! 최연소 대리를 달겠어. 그 웃음을 본 매그는 눈을 깔더니 물을 한 모금 마셨다.

유자 소르베를 음미하던 수저를 내려두고 계산대로 다가간 알렉은 이미 계산이 끝났다는 소리를 듣고 당황해서 제 뒤에 선 매그를 돌아다보았다. "왜 매사원이 내? 내가 사기로 한 거잖아." 매그는 피식 웃더니 제 볼을 톡톡 치면서 말했다. "오메가한테 얻어먹으라고? 알파가 그러면 쓰나. 맛있게 먹었으면 뽀뽀나 한번 해주던가." 알렉의 눈 앞이 빨갛게 물들었다. 이 씹새끼가. 집이 부자지 지가 부잔가. 나도 돈 있거든, 씨발놈아. 알렉은 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다.

"저기요." 

잠시 눈을 감았다 뜬 알렉은 직원을 붙잡았다. "이쪽 거 카드 취소하고요. 내 걸로 해주세요. 12개월 할부로. 12개월 돼죠?" 제 뒤에서 매그가 고개를 옆으로 젓는 것이 느껴졌다. 어디서 어린놈의 새끼가 상사 말씀하시는데. 알렉은 화가 나 뒤를 휙 돌아보고는 으르렁거렸다. 

"매사원. 상사로서 말하는 거야. 카드. 당장. 내놔."

제 앞에 선 레스토랑 직원들이 헉 하고 숨을 들이쉬는 게 느껴져, 알렉은 고개를 다시 돌린 후 꾸벅 숙여 보였다. 죄송합니다, 이 개씹호로잡놈의 새끼가 병신이라서요. 그러나 매그는 눈을 감고 한숨을 쉬더니 레스토랑 밖으로 나섰고, 결국 알렉은 어쩔 수 없이 따라 나설 수밖에 없었다. 알렉은 씩씩대며 뭐라고 말을 하려 했으나, 매그는 이미 전화를 받고 있었다. 전화는 신입사원의 아버지에게서 걸려온 것 같았다. 꽤나 중요한 이야기를 하는 듯 심각한 목소리의 통화가 10분이 넘게 이어졌기에 알렉은 제 팔을 붙잡으며 뭐라고 뻐끔거리는 신입사원의 끈질긴 손을 세게 뿌리치고 빠르게 택시를 잡았다. 창문을 거칠게 두드리는 손을 무시한 채 택시는 출발했다. 월요일 날 회사에서 보자고, 매사원. 아주 내가 데굴데굴 굴려주지. 요즘 어린애들은 겁도 없지 정말. 상사 무서운줄도 모르고. 사회생활의 기본이 안되어있어. 기본요금을 내고 택시에서 내려 가까운 지하철로 갈아탄 알렉은 제 피같은 돈을 생각하며 이를 득득 갈았다. 택시의 기본요금은 파트타임 시급의 사분의 일이었다.

***

"응?"

알렉은 포장용기를 열고 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 우리가 먹은 거엔 이런 거 안나왔는데. 레스토랑 상호가...상호가 뭐였지. 판다? 머니? 같은 거였는데... 아 맞다. 판데모니엄. 알렉은 검은 쇼핑백에 붉은 글씨로 새겨진 전화번호를 확인하고는 꾹꾹 번호를 눌렀다.

"저기, 아까 포장을 했는데..주문 안한 게...남자 둘이었는데.." 

ㅡ아!! 사장님 일행ㅂ...아야! ..

ㅡ죄송합니다~~ 랍스터 말씀하시는 거 맞으시죠~? 같이 오신 분께서 포장하신 거세요.

"아... 그래요. 알겠습니다."

전화를 끊은 알렉은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 이새끼 이거 잊어버렸구만. 그래갖고 일이나 똑바로 하겠냐? 넌 만년대리 각이야. 이게 얼마짜린데 잊어버리길 잊어버려. 나이도 새파랗게 어린게 벌써부터 기억력이 그래가지고 어휴. 하 근데 씨발 어떡하지... 이거 해산물이잖아. 내일 쉬고. 모레 쉬고. 그럼 상하잖아. 에라 모르겠다. 잊어버린 놈 잘못인데 우리가 먹어야지. 몰라. 상해서 버렸다고 해야지. 그놈 잘못이지 뭐. 아까 나만 좋은 거 먹어서 미안했는데 잘 됐네. 마음의 결정을 내린 후 환한 미소를 띈 알렉이 냉장고에서 제 몫의 맥주 한 캔을 꺼내며 소리쳤다. 

"맥스!! 이지!! 랍스터 먹자!" 

***

평소보다 1시간 일찍 집을 출발한 알렉은 열심히 걸어 회사에 도착했다. 아직 아무도 없군. 마음을 놓은 알렉은 제과장의 자리를 훔쳐보고는 방긋 웃었다. 섀헌대 후배인 제이스와 알고 지낸지 벌써 10년이 훌쩍 넘었으나 한 번도 제 마음을 고백해 본 적이 없었다. 내가 알파였으면 달랐을텐데. 알렉의 입꼬리가 축 처졌다. 곧 제 막내동생과 나이가 똑같은 재수없는 어린 알파 새끼가 떠오르자 알렉의 마음은 질투로 타올랐다. 걔는 존나 다 가졌네. 알파에 어리지. 얼굴 그 정도면 봐줄만 하지. 밥 먹는데도 돈 펑펑 쓰면서 살고...씨발. 나도 잘 먹을 수 있는데. 알렉은 3종 샌드위치가 가지런히 든 제 도시락을 떠올리며 투덜거렸다. 우리 집도 예전엔 잘 살았었는데. 입을 비죽거리던 알렉은 에휴 하고 큰 한숨을 내쉬었다. 깊이 생각해봤자 되는 것은 하나도 없었다. 얼른 돈 모였음 좋겠네. 파트타임 하나 더 늘릴까. 4시간만 자고... 아무튼 이번 형질 전환 수술만 잘 되면 호지 그 새끼도 떨어져 나가겠지. 그럼 빚도 더 빨리 갚을 수 있을 거고. 제발 이번에는 실패 안했으면 좋겠다. 안되기만 해봐. 이번이 몇 번짼데 이번에도 안되면 세바스찬 머리통을 그냥 콱. 알렉은 이를 바득바득 갈면서 제 자리와 몸에 탈취제를 칙칙 뿌렸다.

하늘색 리본으로 포장된 초콜릿 상자를 꺼낸 알렉은 조금 고민했다. 너무 평범한가. 제이스는 이거 말고도 생일선물들 좋은거 또 엄청 받을텐데. 하지만 제 주머니 사정으로는 이게 한계였다. 알렉은 리본을 한 번 더 고쳐맨 뒤 살금살금 제이스의 책상으로 다가가 초콜릿을 내려놓았다. 뿌듯해진 기분으로 고개를 든 알렉은 피가 싸늘하게 식는 기분을 경험했다. 문간에 그 재수없는 알파 새끼가 서서 저를 놀란 듯이 쳐다보고 있었다. 봤나? 들켰으면 어쩌지? 알렉의 볼이 순식간에 달아올랐다. 알렉은 잠시 고민하다가 초콜릿 상자를 조심히 다시 집어들어 제 책상으로 이동했다. 다행히 칸막이 덕에 저쪽에는 보이지 않을 터였다. 침묵이 흐르자 괜히 조바심이 난 알렉은 입을 열었다. 

"...안녕, 매사원."

"어떻게 출근을 하셨네요?"

매그의 말에 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 저게 무슨 말이지? 매그는 저를 가만히 계속 바라보고 있었다. 알렉이 눈만 굴리고는 말이 없자 매그가 말을 이었다. 이해할 수 없다는 말투였다. "멀쩡해 보이셔서요." 알렉은 눈을 깜박거리다가 얼떨떨하게 대답했다. 무슨 귀신 씻나락 까먹는 소리야. 야. 말 좀 제대로 해 봐라. 제가 들어도 제 말투는 조금 까칠했다. "매사원 말 무슨 뜻이야? 꼭 내가 아프길 바란 사람처럼 얘기하네. 상사가 아팠으면 좋겠나 봐?" 매그는 말없이 알렉을 한 번 훑어보더니 제 자리로 가서 앉았다. 알렉은 그런 매그를 노려보고는 정수기로 쪼르르 다가가 제 물병에 물을 가득 채웠다. 알렉은 돈을 절약하기 위해 항상 생수 대신 회사의 물을 마셨다. 매그는 슬그머니 고개를 들어 이제 인스턴트 커피를 타기 시작하는 알렉의 뒷모습을 바라본 후, 뭔가를 노트에 끄적거렸다.


	4. Chapter 4

조깅을 마친 매그는 기분이 좋아져 콧노래를 흥얼거렸다. 여섯 시. 씻고 조금 쉬다가 준비하고 출근하면 되겠네. 매그는 신선한 바람을 맞는 것을 좋아했기에 호텔 피트니스에는 일주일에 두세번만 방문했고, 대신 항상 이른 아침 조깅을 하며 하루를 시작하고는 했다. 아씨. 집으로 몸을 돌리던 매그는 멈춰서서 투덜거렸다. 벤치에 물병 두고 왔잖아. 돌아가기도 귀찮았던 데다가, 마침 눈 앞에 24시 편의점이 보였기에 매그는 생수를 사 마시기로 결심하고는 작은 상점의 문을 밀었다. 에비앙이 있으려나. 딸랑, 하는 방울 소리가 울리자 꾸벅꾸벅 졸며 앉아있던 알바생이 화다닥 몸을 일으키더니 눈을 비비며 인사를 건넸다. 익숙한 몸짓이었다.

"어서오세ㅇ..."

말이 흐려지더니 멈췄고, 알바생은 자리에 털썩 다시 앉아서 뭐라고 투덜거리기 시작했다. 매그 역시도 당황해서 굳은 채로 눈을 깜박였다. 알렉산더가 왜 여기 있지? 놀람이 가라앉고 나자 여러가지 생각이 찾아왔다. 씨발, 나한테 땀냄새 날텐데. 아니, 대체 왜 여기서까지 일해? 그것도 오메가가. 새벽에 혼자서 겁도 없이. 그런데 우리 회사가 과장 월급도 제대로 안 쳐줄 정도로 악덕 기업이었나? 술마신 새끼들이 와서 괜히 성희롱하고 그러는 거 아니야? 아 씨발...내 몰골 지금 엉망일텐데. 그래도 어쨌거나 회사 밖에서 알렉산더를 본 것은 처음이었기에 매그는 천천히 음료를 고르는 척 계속 카운터를 곁눈질했다. 알렉은 제게 등을 돌리고 있었기에, 파란 모자가 덮은 동그란 뒷통수밖에 보이지 않았다. 1분도 흐르지 않아 알렉의 팔이 카운터 위에서 스르르 밀려나며 몸이 한쪽으로 기울기 시작했다. 저거저거저거. 아저씨 머리 찧겠네. 걱정이 된 매그는 대충 아무거나 하나 집어든 뒤 카운터로 성큼성큼 다가갔지만, 알렉이 카운터에 머리를 박으며 꿍!!하고 요란한 소리를 낸 것이 더 빨랐다. 아프겠다. 저러다가 상처라도 나면 어떡해. 오메가 얼굴인데. 매그가 표정을 찡그리는 것과 동시에 머리를 박은 알렉은 벌떡 일어서더니 외쳤다. 버튼을 꾹 누르면 반응하는 인형이라도 된 것 같았다.

"어서오세요!!"

귀여워. 매그의 입술에서 참지 못한 웃음이 비어져나왔다. 이마를 문지르며 휙 고개를 돌린 알렉의 얼굴이 순식간에 짜증으로 일그러졌다. 천천히 다가간 매그는 카운터에 계산할 것을 올려두었고, 알렉이 그것을 집어든 뒤 삑 하고 찍고 나서야 제가 집어든 것이 콘돔임을 깨달았다. 알렉은 입술을 한 번 깨물더니 씹어뱉듯 말하며 카운터 위로 바코드를 찍은 콘돔을 내던졌다. 그 와중에도 알렉은 왼손으로 여전히 제 이마를 문지르고 있었다.

"...바닐라향 콘돔 2입 한통이요. 6천원입니다."

매그는 픽 웃고는 시선만 올려 무표정으로 절 응시하는 알렉을 쳐다보았다. 회사에 도시락을 싸가지고 다니는 것이나 정수기의 물을 떠먹는 것으로 알 수 있었지만, 아니 사실 그 고루하고 낡아빠진데다 유행이 한참 지난 정장이며 셔츠만 봐도 알 수 있었지만 제 오메가한테는 돈이 없었다. 사치도 전혀 안 하는 것 같은데 대체 왜 저렇게 바락바락 일하는지. 집이 많이 힘든가. 게다가 제 오메가는 자존심이 세도 너무 셌다. 이제는 제가 손님이니까 손님답게 대하겠다 이거였다. 갑자기 승부욕이 치솟은 매그는 알렉을 올려다보며 은근한 목소리로 속삭였다.

"나랑 이거 쓰면 6억 줄게. 어때? 참고로 말하는건데, 하나에 6억이야."

매그는 제 오메가의 얼굴이 벌겋게 달아오르는 것과 목울대가 울렁거리는 것, 그리고 꽉 쥔 주먹이 떨리는 것을 보면서 웃었다. 세상에. 미친 씨발 진짜 귀여워. 아저씨 이정도에도 부끄러워하면 어떡해. 나랑 앞으로 더 야한거 실컷 할텐데. 더티톡에도 엄청 약하구나. 진짜 나랑 잘 맞겠네. 알렉은 매그를 노려보더니 씨씨티비를 힐끗 바라본 후 낮은 목소리로 말했다. 알렉의 목소리에는 분노가 타오르고 있었다. "바닐라만 생각하면 먹었던 게 올라와서요." 대답을 들은 매그는 더 크게 웃었다. 제가 반말을 해도 끝까지 존대를 하겠다 이거였다. 그러나 말 안에는 뼈가 박혀 있었다. 손님에게 할 수 있는 최대의 반항이었다. 진짜 지기 싫어하는구나. 제 오메가가 점점 더 마음에 들었다. 자고로 향후 다운월더 사 사모님이라면 저 정도 강단은 있어야지. 쉬워야 무슨 재미겠어. 항상 카밀은 자신을 보고 입맛이 특이하다며 놀리고는 했었다. 매그는 웃음을 담고 입을 열었다.

"그래? 그럼 따블로 줘야겠네. 안 쓰고 하면 나야 좋지."

잠시 말을 멈춘 매그는 카운터에 기대며 덧붙였다. 씨씨티비가 있는 한 제 오메가는 절 때릴 수 없었다. "내가 아저씨 진짜 잘 박아줄게. 알파 맛 궁금하지 않아? 섹스 진짜 기분 좋은데. 질질 싸게 만들어 준다니까. 돈 필요하잖아. 나랑 결혼하면 여기서 이렇게 궁상 안 떨어도 돼. 이쁜짓 조금만 하면 여왕처럼 편하게 살 수 있는데. 싫어?" 

"너랑 결혼 안 해! 안 한다고." 

알렉은 꽥 하고 소리를 쳤다가 바로 목소리를 줄였다. 매그는 인상을 찡그렸다. 진짜 아오. 결혼하면 바로 내가 선생 붙여서 아저씨 정신교육 들어간다. 어디서 오메가가 조신하지 못하게 바깥에서 큰 소리를 내고. 알파한테 삿대질이야 삿대질이. 씨발 진짜, 정신 나갔나? 이거 미친거 아니야? 존나 짜증나네? 그냥 여기서 머리채 잡고 엎어버려? 오메가 주제에, 내가 향만 풀어도 보짓물 흘려댈 거면서. 매그는 잠시 알렉을 노려보았다가 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 첫 경험인데 상냥해야지. 제 오메가의 몸을 씨씨티비 관리자에게 보이고 싶지는 않았다. 매그는 성질을 꾹 누르며 부드러운 목소리를 냈다. 맞지도 않은 짓거리를 하고 있으려니 속이 뒤틀리는 것 같이 홧홧했다.

"혹시 애 낳기 싫어서 그래요? 몸 망가질까봐? 걱정 안해도돼. 산후조리 진짜 최고로 해줄거야. 말했지만 내 오메가한테 쓰는 건 하나도 안 아까워. 전신 관리 끊어주고, 마사지든 스파든 경락이든 다 받아. 나 말고도 우리 아버지도 자기가 애 낳으면 오냐오냐 해주실걸. 요새 의술 좋아져서 보지도 예ㅃ..."

"6천원입니다."

고개를 숙인 알렉의 얼굴은 이제 새하얘져 핏기가 없어 보였다. 그렁그렁한 녹갈색 눈은 곧 눈물을 흘릴 것만 같았기에 매그는 겁이 더럭 났다. 아씨 진짜. 나보고 어떡하라고. 씨발 진짜...머리를 마구 헝크러트린 매그는 달려가 초코우유 세 개를 집은 뒤 카드를 건넸다. 알렉이 이 우유를 마시는 것을 본 적이 있었다. "같이 계산해줘요." 알렉은 아무 말도 없이 카드를 받아든 뒤 계산을 마쳤고, 카드와 영수증, 콘돔과 우유를 제 쪽으로 슥 밀고는 주먹쥔 손으로 카운터를 꾹 눌렀다. 매그는 알렉의 오른손을 힐끗 바라본 뒤 우유 세 개를 다시 알렉 쪽으로 밀었지만 제가 입을 열기도 전에 알렉의 입이 열렸다.

"됐습니다. 손님 드세요." 

"과장님 진짜..." 

매그는 우유의 무리를 다시 알렉 쪽으로 밀었으나, 알렉도 다시 한번 우유를 되돌려 보냈다. 알렉은 계산대 위에 주먹을 꾹 누르면서 작은 목소리로 말했다. "전 배 안 고파요. 손님 드세요." 매그는 가만히 서서 파 하고 한숨을 내쉬었다. 이것도 싫다 저것도 싫다 그럼 어쩌란거야 씨발. 그럼 좋은 걸 말해 주던가 씨발. 씨발 이 아저씨 진짜... 짜증나 죽겠네. 하지만 하얀 알렉과 그 위로 돋은 수염을 보니 왠지 자신이 욕을 하면 안 될 것 같았다. 새끼손가락이 흔적도 없이 사라진 알렉의 오른손이 제 마음을 콕콕 찌르고 있었다. "그럼 그냥 버리던가요." 목이 메어온 탓에 말을 툭 뱉은 매그는 콘돔만 집어든 채 편의점에서 빠르게 걸어나왔다. 아 진짜 좆같다. 집으로 돌아가는 매그의 마음은 잔뜩 흐렸다. 씨발 결혼 그거 원래 알파가 청혼하면 끝 아니었냐고! 왜 이렇게 뻣뻣하게 굴어!!! 처녀라 그런가?

***

아자젤이 말을 하는 내내 격분해 있던 매그는, 제 삼촌이 말을 끝맺자 주먹을 꽉 쥔 손으로 책상을 쾅 하고 내려쳤다. 

"씨발. 그런 역겨운 짓을 하는 인간들이 아직도 있다고?"

매그의 앙다문 입술이 부들부들 떨렸다. 미친 거 아니야. 아니 씨발 돈 좀 늦게 갚을 수도 있지. 씨발 그거 얼마나 한다고. 오메가 손가락을 잘라? 얼마나 때렸으면 씨발 그 튼튼한 아저씨를 다리 병신을 만들어? 씨발 내 에키벤이랑 기승위 어떡할건데 클레이브 씨발놈들아. 이 씨발 개새끼들 진짜. 존나 씨발 어떡할거냐고. 아자젤은 고개를 절레절레 젓고는 말했다. 귀여운 조카님이 화가 잔뜩 나셨네. "그새끼들은 원래 그래. 우리랑 다르다고."

매그는 다시 한번 책상을 가볍게 내려치며 소리쳤다. 화가 나서 견딜 수가 없었다. "아니 그렇대도 오메가잖아. 씨발 오메가한테 어떻게..." 매그의 말이 천천히 흐려지더니 멈췄다. 아자젤 역시 폰을 바라보던 고개를 들었다. 아자젤의 얼굴 역시 찡그려진 채였다. "오메가?" 아자젤은 피식 웃더니 믿을 수 없다는 투로 말했다. "오메가일 수가 없는데." 확신을 가진 그 말투에 매그는 얼굴을 와락 구겼다. 자신도 알았다. 돈을 갚지 못하는 오메가의 신체를 훼손시킬 이유가 전혀 없었다. 알파들이 독점하는 '예쁜 꽃'에 대한 관심은 엄청났고, 단순히 오메가라는 것만으로도 음지에서 돈을 벌 수 있는 길은 엄청나게 많았다. 실리를 맞히고 포르노 몇 편만 찍어도, 아니면...생각을 거기에서 멈춘 매그는 입술을 짓씹으며 일어났다. 

"삼촌. 삼촌네 애들 풀어서 알렉산더 라이트우드에 관해서 조사 좀 해줘. 응? 귀여운 조카 부탁 좀 들어줘. 나 진짜 이 아저씨 없으면 안돼. 참, 미들네임은 기디언이야." 

이럴때만 삼촌이고 이럴때만 귀여운 조카지. 아자젤은 투덜거리며 알렉의 자기소개서를 집어들었다. "너 카밀 때도 걔 없으면 안된다더니." 매그는 눈을 치떴다. "걔랑 헤어진게 씨발 언젠데 삼촌은 아직도 그 소리야. 자꾸 걔 얘기하면 고모한테 이를 거야. 나 이번엔 진짜 특별하다고." 아자젤은 푹 한숨을 내쉬고는 진저리를 쳤다. 릴리스가 결혼 얘기로 자신을 들들 볶는 상상을 하니 끔찍했다. 이 꼬맹이 어디서 못된것만 배워서는. 배운 것이 도둑질이요, 가정환경이 그러한 것을 아자젤은 미처 생각하지 못했다. "안 그래도 해주려고 했어. 삼촌한테 말버릇이 그게 뭐냐? 형님이 널 너무 오냐오냐 키워서..." 매그는 활짝 웃고서는 아자젤을 꽉 끌어안은 후 얼굴에 꾸욱 입술을 눌렀다. 삼촌도 똑같으면서, 사돈 남말하긴. 

"사랑해요!! 역시 매그매그한테는 삼촌밖에 없어!" 

"떨어져, 매그너스. 다 큰 녀석이 징그럽게."

말과는 달리 아자젤의 입술에는 웃음이 걸려 있었다. 평범한 사무실로 위장한 [이돔]의 근거지를 나간 매그가 짜증을 내며 입술을 문질러 닦으리라는 사실을 모르기에 가능한 웃음이었다. 문 밖을 나서며 매그는 다시 한 번 외쳤다. "삼촌 그리고, 걔가 빚진 거 있잖아. 삼촌이 좀 갚아줘. 나 올해 생일 선물 안 받는 걸로 하고. 알았지?" 아자젤이 빙긋 웃으며 말했다. "선물도 주고 그거도 해 줄게."

***

[♡처리완료♡]

아자젤에게서 온 문자를 본 매그는 답을 하지 않은 채 그대로 핸드폰을 닫았다. 늦게 발현했나보네. 그래서 그렇게 오메가가 아니라고 거부하고 다닌 거였나. 매그는 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. 자신에게는 천만다행이었다. 몸이 손상된 오메가는 무가치했고, 그런 오메가를 원하는 이는 알파뿐만 아니라 베타도 없을 터였다. 모름지기 오메가란 그런 존재들이니까. 알렉의 몸이 그렇게 된 것은 안타깝지만 이 모든 것을 종합해 보면 결론은 결국 하나였다. 제 오메가는 처녀다. 그거면 됐다. 매그는 그 생각으로 인해 잠시 발기한 제 성기를 내려다보고는 한숨을 쉬었다. 앞자리에 앉은 라파엘이 고개를 쳐들었다.

"...왜 아까부터 그렇게 한숨을 쉬어대?" 

매그는 그 말에 시선을 돌려 라파엘을 빤히 바라보았다. 저보다 한 살이 어린 라파엘은 중학교 당시의 학생회 후배였다. 애교라고는 전혀 없는 무뚝뚝한 녀석이지만, 매그는 라파엘을 귀여워했다. 어린 게 당돌하고 되바라진 것도 마음에 들었고, 그러면서도 제 할 일은 완벽하게 혀를 휘두를 정도로 해내고는 했다. 자신은 라파엘이 알파로 발현할 것을 믿어 의심치 않았는데, 일찍이 그러한 처리능력과 결단력을 봐 와서였다. 월반을 여러 번 한 라파엘은 저보다 6개월 먼저 입사해 있었다. 매그는 씩 웃고서는 손을 올려 라파엘의 앞머리를 툭 건드렸다. 라파엘은 눈을 찡그리고서는 뒤로 몸을 물렸다. 매그는 질문에 답을 하지 않고서 문득 궁금해진 것을 물었다.

"야. 후배님. 넌 왜 네 오메가 일하게 놔두냐? 오메가가 돈을 벌면 얼마나 번다고, 그냥 들어앉히지. 회사 다니면서 네 밥은 제대로 차려주긴 하는거야? 그리고, 애는 대체 왜 안 낳는건데? 너희들 중학교 때부터 붙어먹었을 거 뻔한데 지금쯤이면 셋은 있어야 하는 거 아니냐?"

라파엘은 눈살을 찌푸렸다가 잠시 침묵한 후에 말했다. "...아기새가 일하고 싶어하니까." 라파엘은 한 마디를 덧붙였다. "그리고, 회사에서는 라사원이라고 부르세요. 매사원님."

"롤플을 하자는 거야? 네 '아기새'랑 주로 그러고 노나보지? 그쪽이 아기면, 네가 대디인가?"

매그는 킬킬거리며 웃었다가 라파엘의 표정을 보고는 목을 가다듬었다. 알파답게 독점욕과 소유욕이 엄청난 라파엘은 제가 사이먼의 얘기를 꺼낼 때마다 썩 좋지 않은 표정으로 이글이글 눈을 불태우고는 했다. 매그는 양 손을 들어 진정하라는 표시를 해 보였다. "알았어. 미안하다, 사원님. 듣자하니 너, 요즘 오메가 인권 신장 운동도 한다며? 막 그러면 너도 오메가들의 처우 개선이나 봉급 인상 서명, 뭐 이런 것도 하고 다니는거야?"

제 후배 라파엘 산티아고는 알파치고도 여러모로 정말 독특한 알파였다. 일례로, 라파엘은 발현 전부터 만나온 사이먼과 고등학교를 졸업하자마자 즉시 식을 올렸다. 당시 매그로서는 수많은 오메가들을 두고 그런 선택을 한 제 후배가 잘 이해가 되지 않았다. 물론 지금에 와서는 라파엘이 그 오메가를 정말 좋아하나보다 하고 어렴풋이 공감을 할 수 있게 되었지만 말이다. 사이먼. 사이먼 루이스. 라파엘과 나이가 같은 사이먼은 사근사근한 성격에 잘 웃고 애교가 많은 오메가 중의 오메가였다. 밝고 쾌활하여 '인간캣닢' 이라는 별명을 가지고 제 학년에까지 알려질 정도로 인기가 많았지만, 전혀 제 취향은 아니었기에 매그는 라파엘과 제 입맛이 겹치지 않는다는 것에 안도했었다. 

라파엘은 제 커피를 한 모금 마시며 답했다. "...알아서 뭐하게." 잠시 말을 멈춘 라파엘은 다시 같은 질문을 반복했다. "그래서, 한숨 쉬는 이유가 뭐냐고." 

역시 내 후배님이야. 내 걱정해주는 사람 너밖에 없다. 호들갑을 떤 매그가 입을 열었다. "맘에 드는 오메가가 있는데 마음대로 안 되서." 알렉산더 생각만 하면 그저 한숨만 나왔다. 그러나 상담하자면 알렉이 오메가라는 것을 흘리게 될지도 몰랐기에 매그는 거기까지 말하고 입을 닫은 후 폰을 만지작거렸다. 제가 본딩을 하기 전까지는 라파엘에게도 말하기 싫었다. 어쨌거나, 라파엘도 '알파'니까 말이다. 라파엘 역시 매그의 말을 듣고 아무런 대답도 하지 않은 채 커피만을 홀짝였기에, 신입사원들의 짧은 휴식 시간은 그렇게 끝났다.


	5. Chapter 5

"진짜 이 수술만 하면 알파 되는 거 맞죠?"

알렉은 불만스럽게 툴툴대며 제 앞에 앉은 의사를 노려보았다. 히트사이클이 오지 않는 것을 보아서는 맞은 호르몬 주사들이 조금 효과가 있는 것 같았다. 그러나, 불법 호르몬 주사는 비쌌고 알렉은 결코 그것을 자주 맞을 수 있는 형편이 아니었다. 금발의 의사는 환한 미소를 띄우고 불안해하는 알렉을 바라보며 말했다. 확신이 가득 담긴, 신뢰를 주는 말투였다.

"그럼요. 걱정하지 않으셔도 됩니다. 이전 번까지 받으셨던 2번의 수술들에서 보완한 신기술이기 때문에 이것만 받으시면 이제 알렉 씨도 알파가 되는 거예요. 물론 가격이 조금 부담스러우실 수는 있으시겠지만 이미 알렉 씨가 자궁절제술을 우리 쪽에서 받으셨기 때문에..."

알렉은 청산유수로 말을 늘어놓는 세바스찬을 빤히 바라보았다. 약간 못미더운 부분도 있기는 했지만 어쨌든 세바스찬이 추천해 준 진통제라던지 위장약, 두통약 등은 제게 잘 맞았고, 탈취제 역시 아주 잘 쓰고 있었다. 게다가 오메가한테까지 이렇게 사근사근하고 다정한 태도를 유지하면서 존댓말로 대해주는 알파 의사를 만나기는 하늘의 별따기라는 것을 알렉도 잘 알고 있었다. 어휴. 그 꼬맹이 녀석이 반만 이랬어봐라. 진짜 그랬으면... 알렉은 제 머릿속에 떠오르는 상상을 지우며 파다닥 몸을 떨었다. 왜 내가 그 꼬마녀석 생각을 하고 있지? 재수 옴 붙을라. 알렉은 고개를 휘저어 매그의 생각을 떨쳐냈다. 어차피 내년이면 상관 없게 될 일이었다. 수술 잘 되면 제이스한테 고백할 수 있으려나. 알렉은 손을 꼼지락댔다. 막상 상담을 하고 나니 왠지 모르게 불안했다. 딱히 돈 때문만은 아니었다. 요새 몸이 안 좋아서 그런가. 알렉은 눈을 깜박이다가 입을 열었다.

"그런데 저 요즘 편두통이 너무 심해졌거든요. 배도 막 욱신욱신한게...억제제 더 좋은거는 없나요? 밤에 자다가도 자주 깨고..."

"하루에 몇 알 드시는데요? 알렉 씨도 아시겠지만 제가 만든 게 지금까지로서는 최선이에요. 아마 알렉 씨 복용량이 지금 위험한 수준이라 그럴 겁니다. 그러니까 하루 빨리 수술을 하시는 게 낫죠." 

뜨끔한 알렉은 머쓱하게 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 자신이 불법 억제제를 과도하게 복용하고 있다는 것은 알고 있었지만 오메가 향기를 풍기고 다니는 것은 죽기보다 싫었고, 이제 자궁이 없으니 그럴 리가 없다는 것을 알면서도 혹시나 생리를 하게 될까봐 무서워서 밤에 자다가도 깜짝깜짝 놀라 깨고는 했다. 저도 빨리 수술 받고 싶어요. 제가 오메가인거 너무 싫어요. 알렉은 의자의 손잡이를 꾹꾹 누르면서 생각했다.

***

어쩐지. 그때 봤구나. 입술을 꼭 깨문 알렉은 빠르게 머리를 굴렸다. 왠지 이 꼬마랑은 창피한 상황에서만 자꾸 맞닥트리게 되는 것 같았다. 불편했다. "제과장은 아직 혼자야." 알렉이 빠른 목소리로 말했다. 말을 할 거면 차라리 빠른 게 낫다는 생각에서였다. "내가 마음에 담아두고 있다고 해서 그게 큰 문제가 되지는 않ㅇ..." 빙긋 웃은 매그가 핸드폰을 꺼내 알렉의 눈앞에 들이댔다. 알렉은 핸드폰 안의 붉은 머리 여성을 보며 눈썹을 찡그렸다. "이게 어쨌다는 건데?"

"클레리 페어차일드." 매그가 노래하듯 말했다. "사진을 보여드리니 꽤 마음에 들어하시더라고요." 알렉이 이를 악물었다. 저 개씹호로잡놈의 새끼. 잠깐이나마 좋게 생각했던 거 취소다 취소. 제이스가 소개팅을 거절할 리 만무했다. 하지만 알렉은 맘을 곧 가라앉히고는 말했다. 어차피 현실적으로 봤을 때 제이스랑 내가 이루어질 수 있는 것도 아니고. 이 생각을 하며 알렉은 욱신거리는 가슴을 꾹 눌렀다. 현실 생각을 하면 항상 가슴이 아팠다. 저 여자가 예쁘긴 하지만 제이스 눈이 얼마나 높은데 잘 안 될지도 모른다. "제과장도 안정을 찾을 권리가 있어. 잘 됐네."

매그가 인상을 찡그리고는 투덜거렸다. "아저씨 진짜 재미없네. 좀 솔직해봐."

알렉은 그 재수없는 얼굴을 한 대 확 때리고 싶다고 생각했다. 인생은 너무너무 불공평하다. 자신은 그 빚을 갚느라 몸 병신이 되었고 또 늦게서야 겨우겨우 입사했는데 이 버릇없는 꼬맹이는 아빠 하나 잘둬서 스물 셋에 입사에, 제 빚까지 눈 깜박이지도 않고 갚아버렸댄다. 인생 살기 편해서 좋겠다, 꼬마야. 너한텐 인생이 꽃밭이겠구나. 나는 한걸음 한걸음 피흘리는 가시밭길이었는데. 이를 바득바득 간 알렉은 이 꼬마가 자신에게 원하는 것은 들어주지 않겠다고 결심했고, 진심이든 뭐든 결혼은 해주지 않겠노라고 다짐했다. 어차피 이 꼬맹이 말마따나 그렇게 자기가 잘났으면 저 말고도 곧 결혼할 다른 오메가를 찾을 것이 뻔했다. 예쁘고 꽃같은 오메가가 널렸는데 굳이 덩치 크고 험상궂은데다 자기처럼 성질이 나쁜, 오메가의 가치라고서는 제로에 가까울 몸병신을 상대할 이유가 없었다. 그냥 별미라 이거겠지. 알렉이 투덜거렸다. 

다년간의 사회생활을 경험한 알렉으로서는 지위가 있고 돈이 있는 알파들이 가정 밖에서 어떻게 행실을 하고 다니는지 알고 있었다. 애를 낳아줄 수 없는 자신이라면, 혹시나 정말 17000분의 1의 확률로 결혼한다 해도 비참한 결과를 낳을 것은 불을 보듯 뻔한 일이었다. 그건 둘 모두에게 좋지 않은 일이었다. 차라리 처음부터 희망의 새싹은 잘라내는 것이 나았다. 이 꼬마가 자신을 좋아하는 마음이 진짜라 하더라도, 결혼은 현실이고 그런 것만으로는 해결될 수 없었다. 게다가, 마음이 바뀌는 것은 손바닥 뒤집듯 쉬운 일이었다. 하물며 스물 셋의 어린 알파라면 뭐 뻔하지. 꼬마야, 다 널 위해서란다. 아저씨한테 감사해해라. 나중에는 고맙다고 엎드려 절하게 될 거야. 알렉은 스스로가 매력적이라고 생각하는 미소를 지은 뒤 매그를 가만히 내려다보았다. 호지새끼가 돈 올려달라고 성화였는데 마침 잘 됐네. 클레이브에 돈을 안 내도 된다니 마음은 조금 편했다.

"어떻게 알았는지는 모르겠지만 꼬맹이 네가 싫대도 돈은 월급 나오면 다달이 갚을게. 그러니까 넌 아저씨 인생에 이제 상관하지 마. 아저씨는 말이야, 결혼 안 할거고, 너랑 섹스도 안 할 거란다. 애 낳을 일 없다는 거 잘 알겠지, 꼬마야?"

매그와의 대화를 마치고 집으로 돌아온 알렉은 소파에 앉아 핸드폰에 매그의 폰번호를 띄워둔 후 몇 번이나 고심했다. 편의점에서 들었을 때는 미친놈이 미친소리 하는구나 하고 넘겼는데, 신입사원에게 진짜로 그만한 돈이 있다는 것을 알게 되자 새삼스레 후회가 되었다. 에이씨, 그냥 한다고 할 걸 그랬나. 눈 딱 감고 섹스 한 번 하면 되는걸. 알렉 라이트우드 이 바보, 네가 미쳤구나. 나가서 땅 파봐라. 그 돈이 나오나. 누가 너 같은 것한테 그만한 돈을 주겠냐고. 나가 죽자 진짜. 그 돈 벌려면 앞으로 몇십년간은 뺑뺑이 쳐야 된다고. 이지도 곧 멜리온이랑 결혼할 테고, 아무리 못해도 제가 오빠인데 그냥 보낼 수는 없었다. 게다가 맥스 학비도 곧인데. 진짜 파트타임 하나 늘려야되겠네. 알렉은 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. 자존심만 버리면 살기가 좀 더 쉬울텐데, 그렇게 굴렀으면서도 아직 자존심을 못 버려서 이 모양 이 꼴이었다.

"시간이 지나면 이런 마음도 사라지려나..." 

에이씨 이게 다 아빠 때문이야. 로버트 라이트우드 길가다 돌부리에 걸려서 코나 깨져라. 머리를 벅벅 긁은 알렉은 냉장고를 열고 매그에게 받은 마지막 초코우유를 꺼냈다. 매그가 두고 간 우유는 하루에 하나씩 먹고 있었다. 유통기한 안 지난 거 오랜만에 먹어보네. 우유를 쪽쪽 빨면서 알렉은 생각했다. 사실 우유에게는 죄가 없었다. 우유도 공장에서 만들어진 이상 누구한테든 섭취되는 편이 나은 삶이지 않으려나. 알렉은 무심코 중얼거렸다. "배고프다." 요새는 이상하게 먹어도 먹어도 배가 고팠다. 우리집 가계부는 왜 이렇게 얄팍한거지. 알렉은 갑자기 슬퍼졌다. 초코우유 17개 쌓아놓고 먹는 삶은 어떤 삶일까.

"이 돼지 밥통아." 

소파에 누운 알렉은 제 배를 한 차례 쥐어박은 후 쓰라리고 아픈 배를 안고서 훌쩍거렸다. 곧 있으면 주말 주유소 알바에 가야 할 시간이 가까워지고 있었지만, 알렉은 신경쓰지 않고 소리를 내어 더 거세게 울기 시작했다. 차라리 이럴 거면 처음부터 알파로 태어났으면 얼마나 좋아. 내 성격은 딱 봐도 누가 봐도 알파 성격인데. 프로젝트 맡겨주면 나도 잘 할 수 있는데 베타라고 맡겨주지도 않고 기회도 안 주고. 성격을 이렇게 줄 거면 외모라도 좀 예쁘고 여리여리하게 오메가처럼 만들어 주던가. 그러면 서빙이라도 하지. 서빙 하면 밥도 거기서 주는 거 먹을 수 있을 거 아니야. 짜증이 난 알렉은 빼액 소리를 지르며 팔다리를 버둥거리다가 시계를 보고서는 비틀비틀 일어나 세수를 마쳤다. 살이 좀 빠졌나? 알렉은 거울 속 자신의 모습을 보고 고개를 갸우뚱거렸다. 수염 봐라 수염. 피부 거칠거칠한거 봐. 아저씨 다됐네. 이제 진짜 아저씨야 아저씨. "돈 벌러 가야지..." 거울에 물을 튀긴 알렉이 힘없이 외쳤다. 일하기가 너무 싫었다. 세상은 씨발 존나 불공평한거야. 알렉은 혼잣말을 중얼거렸다. 언제부턴가인가 이 말은 제 삶의 구호가 되어가고 있었지만, 그렇게라도 하지 않으면 모든 것을 견디기가 너무 힘들 것 같았다.

"...씹새끼 진짜. 나타날거면 좀 빨리 태어나던가..."

알렉은 제 네 개밖에 남지 않은 오른손을 쳐다보며 툴툴거렸다. 이러는 것을 그 어린 알파놈이 알면 방방 뛰면서 성을 낼 것이라고 생각했으나 어차피 그 놈은 제가 무슨 생각을 하는지 알지 못할 것이 뻔했으니 이런 불평쯤 할 수도 있다고 알렉은 생각했다. 내가 23살이었으면 조금 달랐으려나. "달랐겠지..." 그땐 다리도 정상이었고, 손도 정상이었으니깐. 그때도 힘들었고, 원하는 것은 가질 수 없다고 생각했었지만 지금처럼 모든 것을 놓아버리지는 않았다. 갑자기 알렉은 참을 수 없는 외로움을 느꼈다.

***

1주일 전부터 이 날만을 기다려 온 알과장의 가슴이 크게 부풀었다. 오늘 행복해 보이신다는 말을 몇 번이나 들었는지 모른다. 그럼 그럼, 당연히 행복하지. 회식 날인데. 무려 소고기라고! 알렉은 기쁨의 미소를 띄웠다가 옆자리의 제이스를 슬쩍 돌아보았다. 좀 이따가 제이스도 실컷 쳐다볼 수 있겠지. 오늘도 반짝반짝 빛나보이는 제이스의 옆모습을 힐끔거리는 알렉은 매그가 그런 자신을 빤히 쳐다보고 있다는 사실을 알지 못했다. 

알렉은 로렌조의 옆에 답싹 앉아 주는대로 술을 마시기 시작했다. 제이스가 그 여자랑 소개팅을 하러 갔다는 소식을 들은 알렉은 조금 낙심해 오늘 삐툴어지게 술을 마시리라 결심한 터였다. 알렉은 눈을 반짝이며 로렌조를 쳐다보았다. 자신이 입사했을 적부터 로렌조 상무님은 자신을 꽤나 예뻐해주고 있었고, 제이스를 제외한다면 제 회사 생활의 유일한 낙이었다. 특히 알렉은 로렌조가 특정 기념일마다 돌리는 선물들을 좋아했는데, 같은 것이라고 해도 제 것은 조금 더 좋은 것임을 언젠가부터 살짝 눈치챘기 때문이었다. 로상무님 없었으면 이미 나 퇴사했겠지. 과거 대리시절 쳤던 사고를 떠올리며 알렉은 생각했다. 알렉은 잘 구워진 고기를 집어들어 양파와 마늘, 쌈장을 넣어 한 입 크기로 쌈을 싼 뒤 로렌조에게 내밀었다. 

"상무님! 이것 좀 드셔보세요!! 진짜 맛있어요!!"

로렌조를 마주보며 해맑게 웃던 알렉은 맥주잔을 들어올리다가 멀리서 절 노려보고 있는 매그와 눈을 마주쳤다. 알렉은 제 뒤를 살짝 돌아보았으나 제 뒤에는 아무도 없었기에 고개를 갸우뚱했다. 매사원 저거 술 약하구만. 알렉은 로렌조가 제 앞접시에 옮겨주는 고기를 열심히 씹으며 생각했다. 머리가 점점 몽롱해지고 있었다.

[ㄷㅏ음 달 17일까지는 꼭 갚을ㄱㅔ. 늦어서 ㅁㅁㅁㅁㅣ안해]

버스 정류장에 멈춰서 섀헌대 동기 리디아에게 문자를 보내고 난 알렉은 한숨을 몰아쉬었다. 리디아는 갚지 않아도 된다고 했지만 그럴 수는 없었다. 알렉은 괜히 제 앞의 보도블럭을 툭툭 차다가 고개를 들었다. 제 앞에 재수없는 꼬맹이가 서 있었다. "...과장님 취하신 것 같아서요." 얼굴을 팍 찡그리려던 알렉은 매그가 두 손으로 내미는 꿀물을 받아들며 환하게 미소지었다. 

"고마워 매사원!"

뚜껑까지 따주다니 센스는 있네. 마침 목 말랐는데 잘됐다. 알렉은 꿀물을 벌컥벌컥 들이켜고는 한숨을 다시 한 번 내쉬었다. 오늘따라 버스가 왜이렇게 안오지. 매그는 알렉이 꿀물을 다 마시는 것을 보더니 천천히 입을 열었다.

"...과장님만 괜찮으시면 제가 바래다 드릴까요? 차 가져왔는데, 아버지께서 원래 신입사원들이 상사들 챙겨야 하는 거라고 하셔서 오늘 술 일부러 안 마셨거든요."

알렉은 고개를 들어 전광판을 바라보았다. 23분이나 기다려야 돼? 음... 그럼 신입사원에게 영광의 기회를 주도록 할까. 알렉은 입을 열고는 매그의 어깨에 제 손을 툭 걸쳤다. 매그가 움찔했지만 술에 꼴을 대로 꼴은 알렉은 거기에 신경을 쓸 여유가 없었다. 아버님은 꽤 괜찮은 분이신가보네. 꼬마야, 아버님한테 좀 배워라. "그럼 오늘만 신세 좀 질게, 매사원. 나 지금 너무 피곤해서... 차 어디 대놨는데?"


	6. Chapter 6

매그는 새근새근 잠든 알렉의 몸을 슬쩍 어루만지며 제 향을 풀었다. 카밀의 말이 먹힐 거라고는 상상도 못 했기에 주사기도 준비했는데, 정말로 그냥 꿀물을 마실 줄이야. 진짜 제 오메가는 겁도 없고 세상 무서운 줄 몰라서 탈이었다. 걱정되서 어떻게 내보내겠어. 매그는 결혼하면 알렉을 집 밖으로 나가지 못하게 해야겠다고 다짐했다. 오메가가 살림만 잘 하면 되지 무슨 사회활동이야 사회활동은. 임신한 알렉산더 잘 먹어서 포동해진거 진짜 귀엽겠지... 매그는 입술을 핥았다.

"처음을 이렇게 하게 되서 미안해요, 아저씨. 그런데 아저씨가 기회를 안 주니까 내가 어쩔 수 없잖아. 그러니까 누가 꼬맹이라고 그러래? 자기 알파한테 꼬마야가 뭐야 꼬마야가. 다 아저씨 잘못이야. 오늘은 어쩔 수 없지만... 그래도 다음부터는 진짜 상냥하게 해 줄게."

나도 아쉬워, 매그는 속삭이며 알렉의 넥타이를 옆으로 걷고서 셔츠 단추를 하나씩 풀어내렸다. 알렉은 전혀 기억을 못하겠지만 이렇게라도 하지 않으면 제가 너무 미안할 것 같았다. 그리고 흥분해야 더 넣기 쉽기도 하니까. 처음인데 젤을 따로 쓰고 싶지는 않았다. 술기운으로 발긋하게 달아오른 알렉의 몸 위는 연한 핑크빛의 유두와 풍성한 가슴털이 장식하고 있었다. 매그는 킥킥대며 유두를 살짝 꼬집었다.

"진짜 귀엽네? 아저씨 입술 색깔 보고 살짝 예상은 했지만..."

제 혀가 이미 서 있는 유두에 닿자 오메가는 살짝 몸을 뒤틀었고, 매그는 행복하게 미소지었다. 와, 진짜 예민하구나. 오메가가 아예 반응하지 않는 것은 싫어서 이 약을 택했더랬다. 아마 알렉이 눈을 뜬 후엔 이미 본딩이 이뤄지고 난 이후일 터였다. 매그는 몇 번 유두를 핥다가 입술로 가볍게 물었고, 한 손을 알렉의 반대쪽 유두에 올려 살짝 꼬집으며 쓸었다. 으아... 알렉의 입술이 벌어지며 작은 신음을 흘렸다. 

매그는 자신이 향을 풀었는데도 더 진해지지 않는 알렉의 향에 얼굴을 찡그리고는 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 진짜 엄청 열성인가보네. 굳이 탈취제까지 쓸 필요는 없겠는데? 처음 만난 날 실리를 먹였는데도 도망가 버려서 얼마나 아버지를 원망했는지. 당연히 월요일에는 힛싸로 안 나올 거라고 생각했는데 출근을 해서 또 얼마나 놀랐는지 모른다. 이제 보니 극열성이라서 그런 거였구나. 임신 잘 안될까봐 애 안 낳는다고 나 거절한 거였나? 생각을 하며 매그는 향을 더 강하게 풀었지만, 알렉에게서는 딱히 이렇다할 반응이 보이지 않았다. 매그는 살짝 얼굴을 찡그린 채 알렉의 벨트를 풀어 정장 바지를 벗겨냈고, 멋이 없는 사각 트렁크를 보며 얼굴을 팍 일그러트렸다. 매그는 꽥 소리를 질렀다.

"아저씨!!!!! 씨발 오메가가 속옷이, 이게 뭐야!! 진짜 할 맛 안 나게 진짜..."

하지만 매그의 말과 달리 매그의 성기는 정직했고, 이미 아플 정도로 발기하여 성을 내고 있었다. 안되겠다. 아저씨랑 내일 란제리부터 사러 가야겠다. 매그는 얼른 트렁크를 벗기고는 알렉의 다리 사이로 자세를 잡았다. 음? 매그는 알렉의 다리 사이를 더듬어 본 뒤 인상을 찡그렸다. 씨발. 왜 하나도 안 젖었어? 매그는 제 향을 최대한도로 풀며 알렉의 여성기를 세게 문지르기 시작했다.

"신기하게 어떻게 여기에만 털이 없지."

진짜 벗기니까 더 귀엽다..어? 잠깐만. 가느다란 붉은 선을 보며 매그는 눈을 의심했다. 씨발 여기로 어떻게 넣어. 좀...그렇네. 여기만 보면 나보다 어린애 같잖아. 아 씨발. 리틀매그 진정해. 난 그런 취미 없다고. 그래도 귀엽다... 그런데 너무 작잖아 이거... 여기 넣을 수는 있는거야? 뭐 여기만 보면 열다섯이래도 믿겠는데. 매그는 알렉의 여성기 안으로 제 손가락 하나를 넣으며 조금은 짜증스럽게 중얼거렸다. 

"이 아저씨 자위 한번도 안해봤나. 씨발, 아... 왜 이렇게 뻑뻑해... 젖지도 않고."

눈을 살짝 위로 든 매그는 알렉의 우뚝 기립한 남성기를 보고 경악하며 다시 한번 빽 소리를 쳤다.

"이 아저씨 설마, 지금까지 앞으로 자위한거야?!?!"

미친거 아니야, 오메가가. 앞을 만졌다 이거지. 남성기 건드리지 말라고 분명히 배웠을텐데. 몸을 부르르 떤 매그는 이를 꽉 깨물었다. 잘라 버릴까. 아니면 플러그랑 링? 케이지가 나으려나. 매그는 헛웃음을 치며 수건을 집은 뒤 알렉의 앞을 대충 덮고는 알렉의 여성기를 더 세게 쑤시기 시작했다. 그러나 매그는 알렉이 다리를 바둥거리며 칭얼거리는 것을 보고는 곧 멈춰야만 했다. 잠이 든 알렉의 찌푸려진 얼굴은 쾌감이 아니라 고통 때문임이 너무나 명백해 보였기 때문이었다. 매그는 하 하고 한숨을 내뱉고는 제 손가락을 빼냈다. 지금까지 절 이렇게 귀찮게 만든 오메가는 없었다. 진짜 손 많이 가네. 매그는 눈을 데굴데굴 굴리고서는 혀를 찼다. 아저씨, 하나 가지고 이렇게 아파하면 어쩌겠다는 거야. 내 자지는 어떻게 넣으려고 그래. 결국 매그는 짜증을 내며 협탁을 열고 젤을 집어들었으나, 눈물이 맺힌 알렉의 속눈썹을 힐끗 쳐다보고서는 다시 젤을 내려두었다. 

"아, 씨발 진짜. 사람 존나 귀찮게 하네. 내가 씨발, 진짜 씨발 이렇게까지 해 줘야 돼? 야, 알렉산더. 씨발 알파가 향을 풀면 좀 알아서 젖던가... 너는 오메가로서 기본이 안되어있어, 기본이."

아저씨 깨어나면 갚아라. 존나 씨발, 이렇게 해주는 알파는 세상에 나밖에 없을거야. 어떤 알파가 오메가 걸 빨아주냐고. 아주 오메가가 응? 기본 자세가 안 되어 있어. 매그는 이를 갈며 알렉의 여성기에 입술을 묻었다. "아!" 그 순간 알렉이 날카로운 비명을 질렀고, 몸이 빳빳하게 굳었기에 놀란 매그는 화다닥 입을 떼고 알렉의 얼굴을 올려다보았다. 혹시 아팠나? 자신도 '이런 것'이 처음이라 어느 정도로 해야 하는지 알 수 없었다. 그러나 알렉은 여전히 눈을 감은 채 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었고, 눈썹은 살짝 내려온 채였다. 아...아. 알렉의 입에서 한숨과도 같은 가느다란 신음성이 새어나오는 것을 보고 매그는 씩 웃었다. 그래, 이건 좋나보지? 매그는 다시 고개를 숙여 슬쩍 알렉의 여성기를 빨았다. 마찰열로 인해 알렉의 여성기는 불이라도 붙은 듯 뜨거웠다. 아저씨 내일 좀 아프겠다. 매그는 조금 미안해져서 속삭였다. 으응.. 알았다고 대답이라도 하듯 알렉에게서 다시 신음이 흘러나왔다. 알렉의 허벅지 안쪽이 가볍게 떨리기 시작했기에 매그는 알렉이 느끼고 있다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 진짜 나 말고 누가 이렇게 해주냐. 세상에 이런 알파 없다. 매그는 툴툴대며 발갛게 달아오른 알렉의 여성기를 한 번 핥았다. 의외로 나쁘지는 않았다. 오히려 좀 좋은 것 같기도 했다. 

알렉의 향은 여전히 연한 채로 아주 희미했기에 매그는 그 향을 잘 맡기 위해 제 알파 향을 거뒀고, 일정 농도로 옅게 풀릴 정도로만 유지했다. 아예 거두기에는 알렉이 제 향에 영향을 받지 않는다는 것을 인정하는 꼴이라 조금 자존심이 상했다. 

"아 진짜...이 아저씨 이거 얼마나 열성인거야. 나이 들어서 그런가. 이래서 어떡하냐. 임신 되긴 하는거야?"

매그는 겨우 손가락을 두 개 받아문 채 발개진 알렉의 여성기를 바라보며 짜증을 냈다. 알렉의 여성기는 제 세번째 손가락을 강하게 거부하고 있었다. 씨발 이래서 오늘 밤에 넣겠냐고 이거. 진짜 화나 죽겠네. 결혼하면 아래에 계속 딜도 물려놔야겠다. 지금까지 제 연인의 몸에 다른 것이 들어간다는 것을 싫어해 온 매그로서는 기구를 사용해 볼 생각을 한 것이 처음이었다. 그러나 이 꼴을 보니 도저히 안 될 것 같았다. 애 하나 낳으면 좀 나으려나? 씨발...아. 매그는 프리컴을 흘리며 배꼽에 닿아있는 제 성기를 내려다보며 짜증을 냈고, 결국 오른손을 제 성기에 감은 채 입술을 알렉의 유두에 묻었다. 알렉의 안은 제가 유두를 빨고 깨물 때마다 세게 조여들었다가는 풀어졌다. 손가락으로 느껴지는 알렉의 안은 정말 뜨거웠고 조였기에 매그는 그 안에 들어가 있다고 상상을 하며 제 오른손을 더 빨리 움직였고 알렉의 성기를 가려둔 수건을 걷은 뒤 근육이 잡혀 있는 알렉의 배 위로 사정했다. 응? 이건 또 뭐야. 맹장 수술 자국인가. 이 아저씨 진짜 몸 관리 안하지. 초반에 연고도 또 비싸다고 안 발랐겠지. 흉터 제거 수술 시켜줘야겠네. 매그는 알렉의 배 아랫쪽에 위치한 붉은 칼자국을 보며 쯧 하고 혀를 찼다.

***

"씨발 진짜...짜증나 죽겠네...이래서 어떻게 알파를 받겠다는 거야...알렉산더... 양심이 있으면 말 좀 해봐라 진짜..."

제 손가락을 다시금 거칠게 잡아뺀 매그는 알렉의 여성기 위에 다시 입술을 묻었다. 알렉이 흐느끼는 소리를 내며 제게 여성기를 살짝 부벼왔다는 것이 유일한 위안이었다. 네 시간이 지난 후에야 매그는 알렉의 안에 손가락 네 개를 넣을 수 있었다. 이미 알렉의 배와 얼굴, 가슴에 한 차례씩 총 세 번의 사정을 마친 후였다. 알렉의 안이 떨리면서 조여들었다가는 풀어지는 것을 반복했고, 알렉의 몸은 움찔거리며 학학거리는 신음성을 뱉어내고 있었기에 매그는 기대감에 차 전율했다. 조금만 있으면 이 오메가는 내 것이 된다. 

선단을 맞춘 매그는 제 것에 흡착하듯 달라붙는 알렉의 내벽과, 저를 더 깊은 곳으로 잡아당기며 빨아들이는 알렉의 안에 전율했다. 씨발아씨발미친와.... 그 오메가들이 뻥을 친 건 아니었네. 와. 존나 좋잖아. 이게 씨발, 존나 지금 이래도 되는건가? 매그는 고개를 뒤로 젖힌 채 눈을 감고 신음했다. 금방이라도 싸 버릴 것 같았다. 와. 내가 진짜 신부감은 잘 골랐다. 결혼하고 나서도 이러면 다른 오메가 만날 필요도 없겠다. 으응...알렉이 안달이라도 내듯 신음을 내며 허리를 흔들었다. 매그는 베개를 하나 잡아 알렉의 허리 밑으로 넣었고, 다리를 어깨 위에 건 채 알렉을 내려다보며 천천히 안으로 진입했다. 

몇 번 움직이기도 전에 결절이 부풀며 노팅이 시작되었다. 그것을 느낀 매그는 눈을 꽉 감고 얼굴을 일그러트렸다. 제 본딩 상대를 바라보고 있고 싶었지만 눈을 뜨고 있기란 불가능했다. 쾌감이 저를 불태우고 있었다. 오르가즘이 작은 죽음이라는 말을 이렇게 절감한 적이 없었다. 제 머리 안에서 벼락이 내리 꽂히는 감정을 느낀 매그는 알렉의 안에 저를 분출하기 시작했다. 

"아 씨발... 아 미친... 와... 알렉산더...사랑해..."

믿기지 않을 정도로 강한 쾌감이 저를 휩쓸어내리는 것을 느낀 매그는 몸을 떨며 전율했다. 아랫배에서부터 시작한 쾌락은 척추를 타고 머리끝부터 발끝까지 퍼져 온 몸이 오싹할 정도의 황홀경을 가져다주었다. 

숨을 거칠게 몰아쉬던 매그가 정신을 차린 것은 몇 분이 지나서였다. 전신은 땀으로 범벅이 되어 금방이라도 탈진할 것 같았다. 매그는 미미하게나마 본딩이 이루어진 것을 깨닫고 눈을 뜬 후 가만히 알렉을 내려다보았다. 숨을 몰아쉬며 미동도 없이 누워 있는 알렉은 너무나도 애처롭고 가여워 보였다. 매그는 자신이 전에도 알렉을 보며 이러한 감정을 느꼈는지, 아니면 이게 본딩의 영향 때문인 것인지를 확신할 수 없었다. 머릿속에 뭔가가 연결되어 있는 링크가 생긴 것 같기는 했는데, 마치 베일에 가려진 듯 희미해 제대로 알 수는 없기 때문이었다. 그러나 알렉과 자신이 이제 연결되어 있다는 것, 그 사실 하나만으로 충분했다. 섹스를 더 하다 보면 본딩은 차츰 안정이 될 것이었다. 매그의 가슴 안에 갇혀있는 심장은 너무 두근거리면서 뛰어대 고통스러울 정도였다. 결절이 줄어들기를 기다리며 편히 있기 위해 매그는 살짝 자세를 바꾸며 몸을 뒤척였다.

그 순간 알렉이 눈을 떴다.

눈물에 푹 젖은 속눈썹이 떨리며 열려 그 아름다운 녹갈색 눈동자를 드러내 보이는 것과 동시에 매그는 제 성기를 감싸고 있는 내벽이 저를 아플 정도로 세게 조여드는 것을 느끼고 신음했다. 하지만 곧 매그는 제 오메가의 상태가 정상이 아니라는 것을 깨닫고 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 

제 본딩 상대는 숨을 너무 거칠게 몰아쉬고 있었다. 과호흡에 가까울 정도로 쌕쌕대는 알렉의 얼굴은 새빨갛게 달아올라 있었고, 가슴은 저러다 터지는 게 아닌가 싶을 정도로 빠르게 오르락 내리락하고 있었다. 동시에 알렉의 안은 저를 세게 조였다 풀었다를 반복하고 있었다. 그러나 매그는 저를 씹어대는 알렉으로 인한 쾌감을 거의 느끼지 못했다. 너무나 충격을 받은 것 같은 알렉에 대한 걱정이 더 컸기 때문이었다. 매그는 잠시 카밀의 말을 듣지 말 걸 그랬나, 하고 후회했다.

"알렉산더, 괜찮아? 많이 아파?"

땀에 젖어 경련하는 알렉의 얼굴을 쓰다듬은 후 협탁의 물잔을 들기 위해 조금 몸을 일으킨 매그는 알렉이 천천히 오른쪽 다리를 들어올리는 것을 느꼈고, 다음 순간 뒤로 나동그라져 억 하는 소리를 내고서 침대 밖으로 떨어졌다. 본딩은 희미했으나 그것이 전해준 감정의 깊이는 맹렬했다. 그 감정의 이름은 혐오였다.


	7. Chapter 7

알렉은 침대 밖으로 발을 내딛었으나, 허리 밑으로는 아무 감각도 느낄 수가 없었다. 픽 하고 바닥으로 쓰러지면서 알렉은 인어공주가 정말 대단하다고 생각했다. 이것은 아픔이 아니었다. 한계치를 넘어선 아픔은 뭐랄까 아픔 보다는 ㅇ 에 가까운 것 같았다. 그러나 알렉은 바로 한 손을 올려 제게 다가오는 매그를 제지함과 동시에, 바닥에 속을 게워냈다.

" 그래서...아저씨랑...본딩했어... 그러니까... 해야돼... 한거는 미안해. 그치만..."

매그가 절 향해 뭐라고 지르는 소리가 들려왔지만 그것은 마치 수면 밖에서 들려오는 소음처럼 멍했고 웅웅거렸다. 알렉의 머릿속에는 아주 짧은 순간 마주친 피에 젖어 결절이 부푼 알파의 성기밖에 떠오르지 않았다. 순간적으로 알렉은 제 밑을 내려다보고 러그가 이미 피로 엉망이 되어있다는 것을 눈치챘다. 무섭다거나, 슬프다거나 하는 감정이 들어야 할 것 같은데도 그런 감정은 들지 않았고 알렉은 그냥 멍한 진공 상태에 빠져 있었다. 현실감이 없으면서도 동시에 현실적이었고 제 몸이 몸같이 느껴지지 않는데도 제 몸은 움직이고 있었다. 마치 취해 있는 것만 같은 기분이었다.

"119 불러야 ㅎ..."

"거기 그대로 서 있어. 움직이면 혀 깨물고 죽어버릴 거야."

말을 내뱉은 알렉은 제 목소리가 상황에 어울리지 않게 차분하고 침착하다는 것을 깨닫고 놀랐다. 알렉은 즉시 반대편으로 고개를 돌려 침대 위에 놓인 제 재킷을 집고서는 핸드폰을 꺼냈다. [벌락의료원] 번호를 꾹 누른 알렉은 스피커폰으로 돌린 채 망부석이 되어 뿌리내린 매그를 무시한 후 숨을 크게 한 번 몰아쉬었다. 눈을 뜬 알렉은 협탁 위의 티슈곽에서 티슈를 뭉치로 빼낸 후에 제 밑에 댔고 천천히 옷을 입기 시작했다. 다리가 후들거렸지만 강간범의 도움을 받고 싶지는 않았기에 알렉은 느릿느릿 옷을 입었다. 핸드폰이 연결되자마자 뿌리고 있던 탈취제를 내던진 알렉은 울음섞인 비명으로 간절하게 의사의 이름을 불렀다. 

"세바스찬!!! 세바스찬, 세바스찬....나, 나, 나 밑에서 피나요...피가..피가..피... 아,알파, 알파가, 알파랑, 해서요,"

세바스찬은 지금 제가 기댈 수 있는 유일한 사람이었다. 알렉의 목소리는 알아들을 수 없을 정도로 떨리고 있었다. 돌아온 세바스찬의 톤은 언제나와 똑같이 또렷했고, 명료하게 사실만을 짚어주고 있었기에 알렉의 머리는 조금 더 맑아졌다.

ㅡ강간입니까? 

"네... 네. 그쪽이 노팅.. 노팅했는데 제가 억지로 뺐어요... 그리고 이 미친새끼가, 본딩을 했느니 어쩌느니 하는데, 전.. 저는.. 아무것도 안 느껴져요."

사실이었다. 매그의 얼굴을 곁눈질한 알렉은 그 얼굴이 경악으로 물든 것을 볼 수 있었다. 하지만 그럼에도 제 머릿속은 평온했다. 오히려, 너무 평온해서 이상할 지경이었다. 알렉은 자신이 미치지 않은 것이 신기하다고 생각하고 있었다. 

ㅡ알렉 씨, 지금 당장 병원으로 오실 수 있겠습니까? 주소 알려주시면 차 보내드리겠습니다. 

답하는 의사의 어조는 시종일관 차분했고 그것은 알렉을 안정하도록 도와주고 있었다. 의사가 진심으로 자신을 걱정하고 있다는 것을, 알렉은 느낄 수 있었다. 잠시 목이 메어오는 것을 참느라 눈을 감고 침을 삼킨 알렉은 느리게 대답했다.

"...감사...합니다... 제가..제가 지금 그 알파 집이라서, 문자로 주소 보낼게요. 그런데 그러면 수술은...?"

알렉은 제일 걱정했던 것을 물어보며 드디어 제 심장이 두방망이질치는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 세바스찬의 대답을 기다리는 1초가 1시간처럼 느껴졌다.

ㅡ오셔서 경과 보고 얘기하시죠. 

"네...알겠어요... 감사해요..."

전화를 끊은 알렉은 매그에게 평이한 어조로 "주소." 라고 얘기했고, 그가 불러주는 주소를 꾹꾹 누른 뒤 절뚝거리며 집 밖으로 나섰다. 깊은 밤임에도 불구하고 번쩍이며 빛을 발하는 보라색 페라리가 집 앞에 서 있었고, 알렉은 그 차를 보자마자 참지 못하고 한 번 더 토했다. 몇 시간 전 자신이 신기하게 생겼다며 핸드폰으로 사진을 찍어댔던 그 차였다. 

***

세바스찬이 불러준 택시 안에 올라탄 알렉은 가방을 꽉 안고 떨리는 몸을 진정시키려 노력했다. 오메가인 제 아버지, 로버트가 바람이 나 뒤에서 가산을 탕진하는 바람에 사채더미를 떠안게 됐고, 어머니 메리스는 재혼을 하며 제 밑으로 두 동생들은 제가 떠맡게 됐다. 빚을 갚기 위해 바로 휴학하고는 공사판과 막노동을 뛰며 하루 2끼를 먹고 5시간을 자면서 죽어라 일했는데도 손가락을 잘렸고, 급기야 오메가로 발현까지 했다. 구할 수 있는 불법 억제제를 닥치는대로 먹어가며 아둥바둥 애를 썼지만 장애 하나만 더 얻었다. 애를 써서 28살에 졸업한 후 바로 다운월더사에 취직했을 때 드디어 빛이 보인다고 생각했었다. 올해 이지도 멜리온과 결혼을 하고, 맥스도 대학 졸업이니까, 아마 10년 쯤 후에는 강아지 한 마리를 키우면서, 일 주일에는 한 번씩 외식도 하면서 살 수 있지 않을까 생각했었다. 그게 그렇게 큰 꿈이었나. 

그렇게 열심히 살아왔는데 삶이 제게 되돌려 준 것은 저랑 띠동갑인 연하 알파한테 강간당하는 결말이었다. 지금까지 베타로 살아왔기에 그를 고소할 수 없었다. 법은 알파들의 편이었고, 자신이 오메가인것을 밝혀야 한다는 것은 다운월더사에서 떠나야 함을 의미했다. 이제 자신은 억울해서라도 죽어줄 수가 없었다. 삶이 지금까지 제게 준 것은 고통, 고통, 고통, 그리고 고통의 팡파레였다. 이 산을 넘으면 빛이 있겠지, 저 언덕을 넘으면 마을이 있겠지 싶었으나 고개를 넘고 넘어도 제게 찾아오는 것이라고는 끝없는 밤 뿐이었다. 어떻게 이런 악몽보다 더한 시련만이 먼 길을 돌고 돌아 자신에게로 찾아오는 것인지. 이제 이렇게 죽기는 싫었다. 운명의 여신이 그렇게 기를 쓰고 나를 죽이려 한다면, 이를 악물고서라도 보란듯이 잘 살아 보이겠다고 알렉은 다짐했다. 당신이 이기나 내가 이기나 보자. 알렉은 이를 갈며 신에게 속삭였다. 잠시 눈을 감고 호흡을 고른 알렉은 폰을 열어 [찰거머리] 에게 문자를 보냈다. 

[콘돔 없이 했으니까 12억이야, 매사원. 클레이브 일로 빚진 10억 빼고 2억 보내. 양도세는 매사원이 내는 거야. 인스티튜트 은행 6974-7469]

***

각종 검사를 마치고 자리에서 일어서려던 알렉은 망설이다가 입을 열었다. 자신은 이런 부분에 대해서는 문외한이었고, 아무래도 세바스찬은 알파에 의사니까 아무래도 저보다는 연줄이 많지 않을까 하는 생각이 들어서였다. 게다가 병원을 운영하며 불법적인 부분에도 손대고 있다면 당연히 ‘그 쪽’에 대해서는 알 것만 같았다. 사실, 세바스찬 말고는 말할 사람도 없었다. 알렉은 천천히 뜸을 들이며 얘기했다. 대체 어떻게 말을 꺼내야할지 잘 알 수 없었다.

"저기... 선생님한테 이런 말씀 드리기는 좀 뭐한데... 제가 누구한테 빚을 크게 진 게 있어서요. 꼭 좀 갚아주고 싶은데...혹시..."

"알렉 씨를 강간한 그 알파 말씀이시군요."

알렉이 말을 멈춘 사이 세바스찬이 즉시 입을 열었다. 한 치의 망설임도 없이 뱉어진 그 말에 알렉은 눈을 크게 치떴다. 아니, 어떻게 알았지? 세바스찬은 당연하지 않느냐는 듯 눈짓했다. 알렉은 마음이 조금 편해지는 것을 느끼며 지금까지 있던 이야기를 털어놓기 시작했다. 혹시라도 일반적인 알파들처럼 매그가 자신을 사랑해서 그랬다는 헛소리를 할까봐 걱정했으나 금발의 젊은 의사는 그러지 않고서 심각한 표정으로 제 이야기를 끝까지 들어주었다. 이야기를 다 듣고 난 세바스찬은 느린 목소리로 알렉에게 물었다. 

"의료업에 종사하는 사람으로서, 개인적으로 일방본딩이랑 호르몬 관련해서 흥미가 생겨서 그런데 그 알파 분의 사진을 혹시 좀 볼 수 있겠습니까?"

"잠시만요..."

알렉은 다운월더 제약회사의 홈페이지로 들어가 하반기 신입사원 공채 결과를 확인한 후, 신입사원들 의 증명사진을 찾아 의사에게 건네며 매그를 가르켜 보였다.

"매그너스 베인."

감정이 담기지 않은 목소리로 의사가 말했고, 알렉은 맞다며 고개를 끄덕여 보였다. 새삼 분노가 치솟았다. 저를 강간한 알파, 매그너스 베인. 젊은 의사는 눈만 들어 알렉을 힐끗 쳐다보았고, 다시 화면을 내려다보며 씩 웃었다. 알렉은 그 미소가 곧 사라지리라 생각했으나 의사의 입꼬리는 계속 올라가 귀에 걸렸고, 이제 의사는 마치 광대처럼 웃고 있었다. 즐거워 보이는 그 얇은 입술 사이로는 새하얀 이빨이 반짝반짝 빛을 발하고 있었다. 

그 웃음을 본 알렉은 등골이 서늘해져 오며 떨리는 것을 느꼈다. 이것은 이 의사의 '진짜' 미소였다. 잔혹한 정복자의 미소였고, 타인을 짓밟으며 순수한 쾌감과 희열을 느끼는 자만이 지을 수 있는 표정이었다. 오직 지배자로 태어나 길러지는 자만이 가질 수 있는 무언가였기에 알렉은 제가 형질 전환 수술을 받더라도 저런 식으로 웃지는 못하리라고 생각했다. 이 의사, 알파가 맞긴 맞구나. 현재 4년째 벌락의료원에 다니고 있지만 알렉은 세바스찬이 저런 식으로 웃는 것을 처음 보았다. 순간 알렉은 지금까지 병원 냄새라고 생각해 왔던 벌락의료원 특유의 냄새가 이 의사의 알파향임을 깨달았다. 소독제와 알콜이 섞여 서늘한 느낌을 내는 알파향은 의사의 천진한 미소와는 다르게 수천 개의 바늘처럼 피부를 따갑게 찌르고 있었다. 알렉의 전신에 오한이 일며 소름이 돋았다.

그러나 세바스찬이 눈을 두어 번 깜박이면서 그 미소는 누가 스위치라도 끈 듯 곧 사라졌고, 제 의사는 상냥하고 다정다감한 세바스찬으로 다가왔기에 알렉은 고개를 갸우뚱할 뿐이었다. 잠깐 졸았나. 알렉은 눈을 비볐다. 의사는 나긋나긋하고 부드러운 어조로 다짐했다. 비단 위를 미끄러지는 뱀 같은 목소리라고 알렉은 생각했다.

"빚지고는 못산다는 게 제 모토라서요. 꼭 알렉 씨를 도와드리겠습니다. 원하시는 게 뭐죠?"

"그 분한테 전해 주세요. 돈은 얼마든지 주겠다고. 절대 죽이지는 마시고, 좆만 깨끗하게 잘라 주세요. 아주 아프게 잘라주세요."

알렉은 이를 꼭 악물고서 말했다. 겉은 멀쩡하게 살려둔 채 좆만 자르는 것이 중요했다. 좆 없이 좆같은 세상 좀 살아보라지. 매그너스 그놈 좆질하는 재미로 사는 거 같던데, 옥상에서 뛰어내리는 거 아니야? 알렉은 차게 조소했다. 금발의 의사는 이를 드러내며 환한 미소를 다시 한 번 지었다. 알렉은 그 눈부신 미소에 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

"제 친구한테 부탁하면 아마 공짜로 해 줄 겁니다." 

공짜? 세상에 공짜가 없다는 것은 알렉도 알았다. 알렉은 인상을 찡그리고는 턱을 긁었다. 뭔가 이상하다는 느낌과 함께 불안감이 알렉을 엄습해왔다. "왜요?" 세바스찬은 잠시 입을 다물었다가는 다시 미소를 지으며 말했다. 가는 붓을 들고 그려낸 것 같은 미소였다. "알렉 씨도 이미 아시겠지만 알파의 성기는 알파 페로몬이 농축되어 있어서, 귀한 연구 자료로 쓰일 수 있기 때문이죠. 하지만 누가 자신의 성기를 실험체로 쓰고 싶어 하겠어요? 그래서 저희같은 의료진들에게는 얻기 힘든 기회가 이렇게 또 우연히 찾아오게 되ㅇ..." 하여간 이 의사는 말이 너무 많아. 알렉은 입을 비죽이며 세바스찬의 이야기에 끼어들었다. 그러니까 누이 좋고 매부 좋다는 거잖아요. "진짜로 공짜죠? 무르기 없어요." 들어봐야 무슨 논문이 어쩌고 연구 결과가 어쩌고 하겠지. 자신도 오메가라 페로몬에 대해서는 잘 알았다. 세바스찬은 몸을 앞으로 살짝 숙이며 말했다. 여전히 얼굴에는 그림같은 미소가 떠올라 있었다.

"그럼요."

세바스찬에게 처방받은 약을 먹은 알렉은 아주 곤히 잘 잤다. 사실 약 때문은 아니었다. 그 오만방자하고 건방진 꼬마에게 세상의 쓴 맛을 보여줄 수 있다는 행복감 때문이었다. 다행히 토요일, 일요일까지 쉬면 어찌저찌 월요일에는 출근할 수 있을 것 같았다. 당분간 택시를 타야겠네. 잠이 들기 전 알렉은 중얼거렸다. 제 여성기가 망가지건 말건 어차피 그건 자신이랑 상관 없는 일이었다. 매그가 준 돈과 제가 모아둔 돈을 합치면 형질 전환 수술 비용을 하고도 돈이 남았다. 수술 받을 정도로 몸만 나으면 이제 나도 알파다. 호지 새끼 뒤졌으면. 알렉은 잠으로 굴러떨어졌다.

***

아침이 되어 매그가 보낸 돈을 확인한 알렉은 몸이 안 좋다는 사유를 들어 월차를 낸 후, 이지와 맥스를 데리고 외식을 했다. 처음으로 가격표를 보지 않고 주문을 하려니 뭔가 양심이 조금 찔리는 것 같았지만, 그래도 맛있게 먹는 동생들을 보니 이보다 기분이 좋을 수가 없었다. 알렉은 한쪽 팔에 얼굴을 기댄 채 이지의 재잘거림을 들으며 로버트와 메리스를 떠올렸다. 그 동안 많이도 부모님을 원망했고 울었더랬다. 십대 이후 그게 전혀 소용이 없다는 것을 깨달았음에도 그것을 도저히 멈출 수가 없었더랬다. 차라리 이럴 거였으면 낳지 말지 그랬느냐고 얼마나 저주를 퍼부었던지. 그 생각을 하며 알렉은 제 마음 속 무엇인가가 넘실거리는 것을 느꼈다. 빚을 갚으며 너무 힘들었고, 말도 안 되는 일들이 많았다, 예를 들면 요즘 같은 일이라던가. 이제는 눈물조차 나오지 않았다. 

그러나 이지와 맥스가 아니었으면 지금쯤 자신은 살아있지 못했을 것이다. 저를 죽고 싶게 만든 것도 부모님이요, 살고 싶게 만든 것도 부모님이었다. 제게 와닿는 강렬한 감정의 크기를 따지자면 전자였지만, 자신이 지금 살아 있으니 결과적으로는 후자가 승리한 것이리라. 죽고 싶다는 이렇게 살고 싶지 않다는 것이고, 이렇게 살고 싶지 않다는 것은 좀 더 잘 살고 싶다는 것이었다. 음식을 씹느라 볼록해진 맥스의 볼을 바라보는 알렉의 몸은 찰나였지만 하나도 아프지 않았다. 알렉은 마음 속으로 중얼거렸다. 감사합니다. 알렉은 조금 생각하다가 다시 한 마디를 덧붙였다. 다시는 만나지 말아요.

[알렉, 몸은 좀 어때? 요새 마가 끼었나, 매사원 크게 다쳐서 입원했대. 조금 이따 회사에서 병문안 가려고.]

편의점에서 2+1하는 초코우유 17+1개를 사들고 집으로 돌아가던 알렉은 제이스의 문자를 보고는 씨익 웃었다. 훌륭하신 의사님의 위대하신 친구분님 감사합니다. 이렇게 신속하실 줄이야. 알렉은 의사님이 거절하신다고 해도 꼭 선물을 드려야겠다고 결심했고, 고심하다가 직접 한 요리를 가져다 드리기로 결정을 내렸다. 아무래도 일하시니까 식사도 잘 못 챙겨드실테고... 돈도 나보다 많이 버실 텐데. 돈이 싫으시다면야 정성이지. 몇 시간 뒤 제이스가 보내온 문자와, 그에 딸린 첨부파일을 열어본 알렉은 신이 나서 냉장고로 달려가 소분한 고기를 조금 더 꺼낸 뒤 스튜에 넣었다. 첨부파일에는 누가 봐도 아파보이는 매그가 창백하게 질린 채로 병원 침대에 누워 있었다. 인실좆 인실좆 신나는 노래! 알렉은 스튜를 열심히 저으며 콧노래를 흥얼거렸다.


	8. Chapter 8

제이스는 물끄러미 제 앞에 앉은 어린 알파를 바라보았다. 알파의 안색은 종잇장처럼 창백했고, 이불 아래로 슬쩍 드러난 허벅다리에는 피가 비치는 붕대가 감겨 있었다. 으, 아프겠다. 상처가 꽤 깊은가보네. 눈썹을 살짝 찌푸린 제이스는 입술을 한 번 핥았다. 명령에 가까웠던 제의를 거절할 수가 없어 만난 클레리가 지금은 제 여자친구가 되었으니, 어쩌면 지금 하는 제안도 썩 나쁘지는 않을 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 제이스는 목을 한 번 가다듬었다. 

"제가 매사원님을 도와드리면 부장 자리를 주시겠다구요."

사실, 자신에게 선택지 따위는 없었다. 부탁이라는 이름으로 예쁘게 포장되어 도움의 손길을 요청하고 있으나, 거절당하는 순간 예리한 칼날이 되어 저를 찌르리라는 것을 다년간의 사회생활로 제이스는 눈치채고 있었다. 어려도 알파는 알파, 게다가 매그너스 베인은 가지고 싶은 것은 무엇이든 갖는다고 소문난 황태자였다. 문제는, 자신이 뭘 얻어낼 수 있는가였다. 매그는 씨익 웃고는 입을 열었다. 

“아이 참, 제과장님도. 말씀 편하게 하세요. 우리가 어디 그럴 사인가.”

그러나 딱히 자신의 답변을 기다린 것은 아니었다는 듯 잠시 멈춘 매그는 바로 말을 이었다. 제 위치를 아는 알파의 여유로운 목소리였다. 

“부장 자리 뿐이겠어요. 일단은 뭐, 보너스부터 할까. 내가 '아직은' 회장이 아니라 당장은 힘들지만, 그래도 우리 회사 주식은 좀 갖고 있거든요. 굳이 회사 관련 아니어도 작게 내 앞으로 하는 것도 몇 개 있고. 현금도 조금 되고. 내가 또 그런 거 아까워하는 알파는 아니거든.” 매그는 은근한 목소리로 말을 이었다. "혹시, 판데모니엄 아시려나." 제이스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 소프트한 프렌치 퀴진을 선보이고 있는 판데모니엄은 미슐랭 3스타를 받은 레스토랑으로 이드리스의 핫플레이스 중 하나였다. 고가의 가격에도 불구하고 연예인들조차 1달 전부터 예약을 잡지 못하면 방문하지 못한다는 판데모니엄. 자신도 클레리 덕분에 알게 된 곳이었다. 매그는 그런 제이스의 반응을 보더니 입꼬리를 올려 웃고는 협탁에서 서류를 꺼내들었다. 

"제과장님이 저를 도와 주시면 말이죠. 저도 친구된 도리로서 클레리 씨와의 결혼 선물로 판데모니엄을 드리고 싶은데, 어떠신가 해서요. 말씀 드렸다시피 저랑 알과장님 사이에서 큐피드 역할만 해 주시면 되는데... 별로 어려운 일은 아니죠?" 

서류를 힐끗 본 제이스는 멍해져서 눈을 깜박였다. 이렇게까지 철저하게 준비해 두었을지는 몰랐던 터였다. 진짜로 그 판데모니엄을 주겠다고? 조금 놀란 제이스가 말이 없자, 매그는 제이스에게서 눈을 떼고서 서류의 모서리를 만지작거리며 느릿느릿 말을 이었다.

"요즘 세상, 돈벌기 참 힘들죠. 나도 인원감축하기는 싫어요. 난 제과장님이 진ㅡ짜 맘에 들거든. 내 맘 알죠?" 

병실에 들어올 때부터 기에 눌려 있던 제이스는 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고 드디어 고개를 끄덕였다. 알렉에게 병실 사진을 찍어 보냈을 때부터 자신들의 거래는 이루어지고 있었다. 이제와서 발을 뺄 수는 없었다. 자신보다 한참 어린 이 알파는 태어나기를 지배자로 태어났고, 스스로가 무엇을 가지고 있는지 확실히 인식한 채로 무기를 휘두르고 있었다. 매그는 꽃처럼 화사하게 웃고는 입을 열었다. 좀 더 부드러워진 목소리였다. "그럼 앞으로 알과장님한테 말 좀 잘 부탁해요, 제부장님. 우리 제부장님만 믿고 있을게. 나 진짜 알과장님 아니면 안되서 그래. 제부장님도 알파니까 내 맘 알잖아요." 

제이스는 가만히 다시 한번 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 모든 것을 가진 매그너스 베인이 왜 굳이 알렉을 마음에 들어하는지는 알 수 없었지만, 베타인데다 몸까지 성치 못한 알렉에게 앞으로의 승진이 어려울 것이라는 것은 자명한 사실이었다. 잠시 동안 차기 다운월더사 회장의 흥미거리로 지내는 것도 딱히 나쁘지는 않아 보였다. 운 좋으면 알렉에게도 차장 자리 정도는 떨어질 지 모른다. 알렉, 다 널 위해서야. 제이스는 마음 속으로 중얼거렸다.

***

아무 말도 하지 않은 채, 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다가 입을 여는 매그의 얼굴을 바라보았다. "...그럼 그 약속만 지키면... 나랑... 결혼해 주는거야...?" 제이스의 말대로 신입사원은 너무 아파 보였고, 얼굴은 핏기 하나 없이 새하얘 금방이라도 쓰러질 것처럼 보였다. 부르트고 갈라져 피가 말라붙은데다 가장자리까지 찢어진 입술을 보고 있자니 짜증이 났다. "나... 어릴 때부터... 아저씨같이 예쁜 사람이랑 결혼해서, 강아지 키우면서 사는 게 꿈이었어..." 알렉은 매그를 한 번 쳐다본 후 입술 안쪽을 씹으며 고개를 숙였다. 제 오른손의 사라진 새끼손가락이 눈에 들어왔다. 예쁜 사람...예쁜...예ㅃ... 왠지 눈물이 날 것 같았다. 나도 강아지 좋아하는데... 나도... 돈 모아서 강아지 키우려고 했는데... 알렉은 침을 삼키면서 눈을 세차게 깜박였다. 빨리 태어나던가. 아니면 좋게 고백을 하던가. 왜 이랬어. 왜 이랬냐고. 지금 와서 날더러 널 어떻게 믿으라는 거야. 알렉은 침을 몇 번 삼킨 뒤 억지로 말을 내뱉었다.

"...강간범이랑 결혼하기 싫어. 내가 미친 것도 아니고." 

매그는 알렉의 말에 울먹이면서 뭐라고 웅얼거리더니 손가락을 마구 꼼지락거렸다. 알렉은 이불을 세게 쥐었다 놓았다 하며 하얘졌다 붉어졌다를 반복하고 있는 매그의 손을 쳐다보았고, 얼굴을 와락 구겼다. 속이 안 좋았다. “미안해... 내가 그런거...아저씨한테 그러면 안 됐는데...아저씨 아프게 한 거...잘못했어... 진짜 반성하고 있어...” 알렉은 짜증이 나 매그를 노려보았다. 왜 이 꼬맹이는 이제 와서야 미안한 척이야. 신경질나게. 끝까지 밥맛 없이 굴던가. "용서해줘... 한번만...아저씨 기분 생각 안하고, 내 멋대로 행동해서 미안해... 다시는 안 그럴게... 진짜야... 믿어줘..." 기죽은 목소리로 말을 마친 매그는 협탁으로 손을 뻗더니 초코우유를 조심스럽게 내밀었다. 알렉은 덜덜 떨리는 그 작은 손과 제 눈치를 살피는 어린 알파를 보고 더 짜증이 났다. 왜 아픈 척이야. 나는 꼬맹이 너보다 더 아팠어! 얼마나 아팠는 줄 알기나 해? 무슨 흉기를 달고 다녀 꼬마자식이. 나는 너보다 피도 많이 났고, 그래도 이렇게 입원도 안 했어! 오늘도 출근하고 왔다고! 언더힐 차장님이 얼마나 갈궜는지 알아? 좋은 집에서 태어나서 원하는 거 다 가지면서, 사랑받고 곱게 자란 네가 알기나 해? 앞길 탄탄대로인 넌 앞으로도 절대 모르겠지. 알렉은 눈물이 나는 것을 꾹 참았다. 

"...아저씨 마셔... 아픈데... 여기까지 오느라 고생했잖아... 목 마르지...? 혹시 아저씨 오면 주려고 아까 잠깐 나갔다 왔어...아저씨 좋아하는 그 우유가 없어서 대신 이거 샀어... 많이 아프지...약은 먹었어..?"

마음만 같아서는 손을 쳐내고 싶었지만 초코우유는 유리병에 담겨 있었고, 앞에 있는 꼬맹이의 목소리는 금방이라도 꺼질 듯 잔뜩 쉰 데다가 갈라져 있었다. 알렉은 초코우유를 받아 탁 소리나게 협탁에 올려두고는 목발을 힐끗 쳐다본 뒤 벌떡 일어섰다. 목은 말랐지만 강간범이 주는 것은 마시고 싶지 않았다. 이런 식으로 보살핌을 받는 것조차 불쾌했고, 가슴이 욱신거리는 감정은 불편했다. 내가 좋아하는 우유랑 같은 브랜드에서 나온거네. 알렉은 멍하니 생각했다.

"아저씨이..." 

매그가 울먹이기 시작했다. 알렉은 잠시 눈을 감은 채 크게 숨을 들이마셨다. 울지마. 씨발, 재수없는 꼬맹이 새끼. 니가 뭔데 울어? 니가 뭔데 쳐우냐고. "아저씨이... 가지마... 미안해... 응? 잘못했어... 나 진짜 아저씨 좋아해...진짜로 반성하고 있어...한번만 용서해 줘...다시는 안 그럴게..." 알렉이 문고리에 손을 올리자 매그가 작게 웅얼거렸다. "이거만 마시고 가... 밖에 덥잖아... 마시기 싫으면 가져ㄱ..." 병실 문을 쾅 하고 닫고 복도로 나온 알렉은 흑흑대는 아이의 울음소리를 들으며 병원벽에 몸을 기댄 후 뒷머리를 젖혔다. 미치겠네. 눈을 감은 알렉이 중얼거렸다. 병실 안에서는 누군가가 크게 넘어지는 듯한 와당탕 하는 소리와 함께 더 거센 울음이 들려왔다.

울음소리를 들으며 제 가슴을 꾹 누른 알렉은 감정을 가라앉히기 위해 호흡을 가다듬었다. 자신이 죄책감을 느낄 필요는 전혀 없었다. 저 꼬맹이는 날 강간했어. 쟤는 강간범이야. 그것도 아주 악질이라고. 사회가 강간으로 치지 않는다고 하더라도 강간은 강간이야. 그게 맞은 거고, 사회가 틀린 거야. 난 꼬리친 적도 없고, 바란 적도 없어. 내가 원한 것은 이런 게 아니었다고. 알렉의 마음 속에서 다시금 증오가 타올랐다. 이것이 자신이 속한 사회에 대한 분노인지, 자신을 강간한 알파에 대한 분노인지 알렉은 알 수 없었다. 쟤도 똑같이 고통받아야 돼. 우는 거야 누가 못하냐고. 진심으로 반성하고 후회해봤자 지금 와서 뭐가 달라지는데. 알렉은 이를 악문 후 맘을 다잡았다. 

일반적인 알파들이 절대 저렇게 나오지 않는다는 사실을 알렉은 억지로 잊어버리려 했다. 따지고보면 자신 역시도 일반적인 오메가는 아니었다. 게다가 이미 심부름 업체에 돈도 지불했으니 이제 와서 무를 수는 없었다. 좆을 아직 안 잘렸다니 아쉽지만, 어차피 세바스찬의 친구가 힘쓴다면 곧 잘릴 터였다. 회식을 하고 눈을 떴을 때 느꼈던 감정을 떠올리자 알렉의 피는 다시금 차갑게 식었다. 한 번 강간당하고 나면 내 선물이 유용해지게 될 거다, 꼬마야. 알렉이 차갑게 중얼거렸다. 넌 섹스 좋아하니까, 뭐 어디로 하든 상관없지 않겠어? 어쩌면 나중에는 박히면서 질질 싸게 될지도 모르지. 네가 좋아하는 알파 좆맛 너나 실컷 봐라. 아저씨는 노땡큐에요. 그리고 아저씨는 이제 돈 많아서 네가 주는 거 안먹어도 초코우유 실컷 사먹을 수 있어요. 1일 1초코우유에요. 키득거린 알렉은 몸을 벽에서 뗀 뒤 병원 밖으로 발걸음을 돌렸다.

***

씨발 진짜, 내가 진짜 씨발 이렇게까지 해야 돼? 무슨 자해공갈단도 아니고 씨발 이게 뭐야 진짜. 알파 체면 구기게. 알렉이 버스에 올라탔다는 문자가 도착하자 매그는 붕대를 홱 풀어내 바닥에 던진 후 툴툴거렸고, 협탁을 열어 물티슈를 꺼낸 뒤 제 얼굴을 뽀득뽀득 닦았다. 아 시원하다. 화장품이 잔뜩 묻어나온 물티슈를 내던진 뒤 매그는 외로이 남겨진 초코우유를 바라보았고, 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 목이 말랐지만 알렉산더 주려고 산 걸 마시고 싶지는 않았다. 

"왜 여기는 그 초코우유도 없고 지랄이야. 그러니까 아저씨가 안 마셨지."

괜히 매점 탓을 하며 투덜거린 매그는 침대에 몸을 깊이 묻었다. 아 침대 존나 딱딱해. 집에서 자고 싶다. 몰라. 반성하는 척 해야지 어떡해. 아저씨가 좋은 걸 어떡하냐고. 매그는 조금 전을 생각하며 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그래도 아저씨가 잘 속아넘어가서 다행이다. 제과장 문자 받고 진심 장난치는 줄 알았는데 진짜 그럴 줄이야. 조금 미안하지만 뭐... 나중에 결혼하고 차 하나 더 사주면 되겠지? 페라리 맘에 들어하는 거 같던데. 어차피 아저씨만 모르면 땡이잖아. 아저씨 미안해. 잘못했어. 그런데 진짜 아저씨가 이렇게 자꾸 속는 거 보니까 불안해서 내가 데리고 살아야지 안될 것 같단 말이야. 안 그러면 아저씨 집에 정수기랑 옥장판 쌓일 것 같다고. 난 아저씨 구해주려고 그러는 거야. 

병문안을 온 알렉은 초췌해 보였지만 안색은 생각보다 나쁘지 않았고, 거동도 의외로 큰 문제는 없어 보였다. 너무 괜찮아 보여서 문제지. 매그는 이를 갈았다. 진짜 그새끼랑 뭐 있었나. 이를 악문 매그는 아자젤에게 전화를 걸었다. 

ㅡ그러니까 진작 경호원 달고 다니랬잖아. 계획범죄일 가능성도 무시못해.

대체 삼촌은 지붕 무너질까 무서워서 잠은 어떻게 자? 매그는 눈썹을 찡그리고는 대답했다. "우발이겠지... 삼촌은 진짜 너무 걱정이 많아." 매그는 즉시 말을 이었다. "그리고, 계획범죄면 내가 누군지 알았을텐데 이렇게 허술하게 할 리가." 

ㅡ그래도 알아둬서 나쁠 건 없지. 어떻게 생겼어?

"몰라, 다 가리고 있어서 제대로 못봤어. 두건도 썼더라." 툴툴거리던 매그는 기억을 곱씹느라 잠시 말을 멈추었다. "그런데 금발같아. 눈썹이 금발이었거든. 눈은 파란색이고. 렌즈일수도 있지만." 

ㅡ억양은 어떻든?

"말도 한 마디도 안하던데. 그런데 삼촌, 진짜 그쪽은 딱 봐도 피래미야. 나 감 좋은 거 알잖아." 매그는 잠시 책상을 따닥따닥 두들기다가 입을 열었다. 제 오메가가 그런 목소리를 내는 대상이 있다는 것이 맘에 들지 않았다. 본론으로 들어가 보실까. "삼촌, 그거 말고 있잖아. 이거 알아봐 줄 수 있어? 아니 꼭 좀 알아봐 줘. 삼촌 능력이 되니까 부탁하는 거야. 크리스마스 선물 안 받는걸로 하고." 매그는 애처로운 목소리를 냈다. 아자젤은 언제나 이 목소리에 약했다. "세바스찬이란 이름인데, 의료쪽이고. 영국 액센트를 써. 젊은 남자 같았어 목소리가. 이삼십 대 정도? 이 새끼가 내 오메가랑 존나 편하게 통화를 하더라고." 이를 꽉 깨문 매그의 턱에는 근육이 서 있었다. 그 새벽에 전화를 받는 사이라면 안 봐도 뻔했다. 절대 단순한 환자와 의사 관계가 아니었다. 게다가 차까지 보내줄 정도라니. "내 오메가가 이 새끼랑 전화 연결되자마자 이름을 미친듯이 부르면서 말을 더듬는데 씨발, 막 정신적으로 존나 의지하고 있는 게 느껴지는 거야. 회사에 과장놈 하나 좋아하는 줄 알았는데 잘못 짚었나봐. 그쪽인 거 같아. 그래서 나만 본딩한 거 같아." 

ㅡ진짜로? 

제 삼촌의 차분한 말에 매그는 흥분해서 고개를 빠르게 끄덕였다. "응!!! 그렇다니까!! 막 씨발 기분 더러울 정도로, 그새끼가 말 하자마자 내 오메가가 급속도로 진정을 하는 게 느껴졌다고. 안정감이랑. 안도감 같은거 있잖아. 알파 아닐 수도 있는데, 내 느낌상 백퍼 알파야." 매그가 씹어뱉듯 말했다. 

ㅡ기분 존나 더럽겠네. 

아자젤이 동의하자 매그는 눈을 감고서 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다. 더럽다 뿐이겠어. "진짜 완전 비참해. 딱 죽고 싶더라." 매그는 간절한 목소리를 냈다. 그러니까 들어줘. 그새끼 찾아줘. "삼촌 알지, 나 이미 본딩했어." 이렇게 된 이상 끝까지 간다. "세바스찬, 좀 찾아줘. 알겠지? 죽이지는 마. 혹시 본딩한거면...." 매그는 이를 바득바득 갈았다. 본딩이 어떻게 이루어지는지에 대해서는 생각하지 않기로 했다. "어떻게 잘 끊어야지 안 그러면 내 오메가도 위험하니까." 본딩이 끊길 때의 충격은 심할 경우 죽음이다. 제 오메가가 그렇게 그 알파 새끼를 의지한다면 그럴 경우도 배제할 수 없었다. 매그는 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 그래도 난 아저씨 절대 못 놔줘.

ㅡ매그너스, 조금만 기다려. 힘 내고. 가족 좋다는 게 뭐겠냐. 삼촌이 응? 다 해줄게.

아자젤의 목소리는 측은함과 염려를 담고 있었다. "역시 매그매그한테는 삼촌밖에 없어. 참, 조사해 준 것도 아까 잘 받았어. 사랑해요." 대답하는 매그의 목소리는 조금 지쳐 있었다. 매그는 한숨을 푹 쉬고는 통화를 마친 후 신경질을 내며 핸드폰을 병실 벽에 세게 던졌고, 서류를 다시 집어들며 중얼거렸다. "진작에 애 못 낳는다고 말하지, 난 별로 상관 없는데." 벌락의료원...조나단 모건스턴. 이게 수술해 준 의사 이름인가. 난소암이 자궁으로 전이... 아팠겠네. 매그는 얼굴을 찡그리고는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 겨우 애 못 낳는다고 밀어낸 거였어? 말을 하던가.진짜 뭐가 이렇게 힘들어. 폰을 주운 후 매그는 머리를 세게 흔들었다. 아저씨가 말한대로 하면 용서해 주는 거지? 나랑 약속한거다. 잊으면 안돼. 진짜 어떤 알파가 이렇게까지 해주냐고. 세상에 이런 알파 또 없어. 매그의 마음은 하루에도 수천번씩 롤러코스터를 타고 있었다. 

***

"그게 먹힌다고?" 

입을 딱 벌린 카밀을 보며 매그는 얼굴을 찡그린 후 담배연기를 후 하고 뱉었다. 그래, 나도 안 믿기는데 너도 안 믿기겠지. 매그는 천천히 입을 열었다. "그래. 존나 나도 짜증나서 씨발 죽을 거 같은데, 애처럼 엉엉 울면 조금 흔들리더라. 아닌 척은 하는데, 씨발 본딩으로 느껴진다고." 완벽한 스타일링을 자랑하며 어깨 위로 늘어져 있는 카밀의 다갈색 머리칼을 바라본 매그가 씹듯이 말했다. 아저씨 만날 때마다 안약 갖고 다녀야겠어. 눈 아파. "그런데 문제는... 울 때도 아저씨 하고 울면 안 돼." 풍성한 속눈썹을 두 번 깜박거린 카밀이 물었다. 이해가 안 간다는 투였다. "그럼 어떻게 해야 하는데?"

"일단 눈을 이렇게 하고." 매그는 눈썹을 축 늘어트리고는 말을 이었다. "아저씨이... 아저씨이이..하고 울어야 돼." 카밀이 배를 잡고 웃는 것을 보며 매그는 팍 인상을 찡그린 뒤 담배를 비벼 껐다. 그래 실컷 웃어라 씨발. 내가 너였으면 나도 웃었다 씨발. 나도 내가 이럴 줄 알았나. 앞으로 제 삶은 더욱 더 비참해질 예정이었다. 대체 아저씨는 무슨 생각을 하고 있는 거야. 매그는 투덜거리며 입을 열었다. "야, 나 퇴원하면 그 아저씨가 요구하는 대로 오메가 페로몬 향수 뿌리고 알바도 뛴다. 씨발... 너희 아빠 호텔 벨보이로 써달라니까 진짜..." 매그의 말에 카밀이 미안하다는 표정을 지었다. "알잖아..우리 호텔은 오메가가." 매그는 귀찮다는 듯 손을 휘저었다. 카밀 말대로 이미 자신도 알고 있었다. "알아. 해본 소리야. 그리고 그거 아냐? 나 인펜도 먹어야 돼. 그 오메가가 나보고 인펜 먹으래. 향수로는 만족이 안 되나 봐." 

자신의 말을 들은 카밀이 입을 벌리며 헉 하는 소리를 냈다. 매그는 그런 카밀을 슬쩍 바라보고는 피식 웃으며 괜히 이불 자락을 만지작거렸다. 카밀은 언제나처럼 아름다웠고, 장미꽃과 백합을 섞어둔 듯한 알파향을 풍기고 있었다. 길을 가는 사람 누구든지 돌아볼 만한 외모였다. 괜히 내가 몇 년이나 목을 맸겠냐고. 매그는 시선을 돌리며 입꼬리를 빠르게 올렸다가 내렸다. 한때는 저 얼굴을 바라볼 수만 있다면 죽을 수도 있다고 생각했었다. 그렇지만 지금에 와서는 정말로 아무런 감정조차 들지 않았다. 얼마 전까지만 해도 가슴이 따끔거렸는데, 이제는 이런 생각을 하는 것조차 알렉에게 미안했다. 난 진짜 아저씨밖에 없어. 그러니까 아저씨 나랑 살아야 돼. 더듬거리는 카밀의 말이 매그의 생각을 방해했다.

"너...너 그 오메가 진짜 좋아하는구나." 

매그는 눈을 굴리고는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 응. 존나 좋아. 돌겠어 진짜. 걔 아니면 좆이 안서서 죽을 것 같아. 아저씨는 나랑 섹스하는거 그렇게 싫어했는데... 꿈에서는 씨발 웃어도 주고 내꺼도 존나 맛있게 빨아주더라. 에이, 씨. 맨날 깨면 꿈이야. "어." 곧 며칠 전의 기억이 제대로 떠오르자 매그의 숨소리가 점차 거칠어졌다. 씨발... 그때 아저씨한테 피... 얘 말을 들은 내가 병신이지. 내가 너랑 왜 헤어졌는지 잠시 잊고 있었다, 카밀 벨코트. 매그는 이를 갈고는 입을 뗐다. "착한 척 어필하려면 뭐가 좋을지 말 좀 해봐라. 수면간 니가 추천한거니까 씨발, 넌 좀 욕 쳐들어도 싸." 카밀은 눈썹을 찡그렸고, 인형같이 풍성하고 긴 속눈썹을 깜박거리고는 입을 열었다. "지가 해놓고서는. 음... 뭐, 봉사활동 같은 거? 기부?" 매그는 무릎을 탁 쳤다. 카밀 너도 쓸 곳이 있구나. 봉사활동 괜찮네. 생각 좀 해봐야겠다. 제과장이랑 작전 좀 짜봐야겠어. 할거 엄청 많네, 그 아저씨 동생들도 공략해야되고...

"그런데 이건 뭐야? 왠 딜도?" 

의자에서 일어나려던 카밀은 부러질 듯한 킬힐 덕에 잠시 비틀거린 뒤 침대 옆에 놓인 유리딜도를 가르켰다. 꽤 큰 사이즈의 유리딜도는 붉은 리본으로 예쁘게 포장이 되어 있었다. 매그는 다시 한 번 한숨을 내쉬었다. 나도 내 오메가가 대체 무슨 생각인지 모르겠다. "아저씨가 주고 간 거야." 카밀은 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고는 혀를 내둘렀다. 말도 안된다는 어조로 카밀은 천천히 말을 이었다. "그 오메가 취향인가? 진짜 되바라졌네. 교육시키려면 너 고생 좀 하겠다." 매그는 눈을 치켜뜨고 카밀을 노려보았다. 얘가 씨발 지금 알렉산더한테 뭐라고 하는거야. 죽여버려? "내 오메가한테 입 조심해, 카밀 벨코트." 매그가 낮은 목소리로 으르렁거리자 샌달우드 향이 풀리기 시작했다. 알렉의 것보다는 훨씬 더 진했으며, 피부를 찌르는 듯 공격적인 향이었다. 카밀은 눈을 굴리고는 어깨를 으쓱한 후 입을 다물었고, 도도하게 고개를 치켜든 후 병실 밖으로 나갔다.


	9. Chapter 9

이지는 웃으면서 매그의 말에 고개를 끄덕였다. "도와줄게요." 자신의 대답을 초조하게 기다리고 있던 어린 알파의 얼굴이 웃음으로 물드는 것을 보며, 이지는 이제 자신의 오빠에게도 봄날이 오나보다고 생각했다. 얼마 전 복권에 당첨되어 빚을 다 갚게 된 것도 그렇고, 이렇게 능력 좋고 귀여운 알파까지 나타나다니. 자신은 베타라 형질 문제에 관해서는 잘 몰랐지만, 오빠같이 덩치크고 나이도 많은 데다가 몸까지 성치 않은 오메가한테 이런 알파는 절대 나타나지 않으리라는 것은 잘 알고 있었다. 세상에 어떤 알파가 오메가한테 잘 보이고 싶다고 좋아하는 것이며 취향까지 이렇게 세세하게 조사를 한단 말인가. 게다가 다운월더사 회장의 아들이라니, 첩이라고 할지라도 나쁠 것 없는 자리였다. 매그는 방긋 미소짓고는 말했다. 

"감사합니다! 참, 알렉 씨한테는 비밀로 해 주실 수 있으실까요? 운명인 것처럼 하고 싶어서... 저 진짜로 알렉 씨한테 첫눈에 반했거든요. " 

어쩜, 로맨틱하기까지. 이지는 매그가 걸어준 루비 목걸이를 만지작거리며 공모자들의 윙크를 해 보였다. 매그도 자리에서 일어나더니 환한 웃음을 지으며 말했다. "알렉 씨가 무슨 말 하는 거 있으면 저한테 꼭 연락 부탁드려요!!" 당연하죠. 이지는 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 알눈새 진짜, 얼마나 눈치가 없으면 알파가 자기를 좋아하는 것도 몰라? 그렇게 누구 없냐고 닦달해도 누가 날 좋아하겠냐고 그러더니. 오메가인거 알고도 이렇게 배려심깊게 접근하는 알파가 어디 있겠냐고. 백마탄 왕자님이지 진짜. 집으로 돌아가며 이지는 투덜거렸다. 실리라도 먹여볼까. 그리고 모르는 척 저 알파한테 연락하는 거지. 임신하면 별 수 있겠어, 결혼하는 것밖에. 굳이 힘들게 일할 필요 없이 살림만 하면 해도 된다니 오빠 진짜 팔자 폈다. 오빠가 제대로 오메가로 안 살아봐서 그렇지 한 번 예쁨받아보면 달라질거야. 이지는 어떻게 해야 그럴 듯 할지를 고민하며 집으로 발걸음을 옮겼다.

***

퇴근을 한 알렉은 알파 하나 어떻게 잡아서 빨리 결혼이나 하라는 이지에게 꽥 소리를 치고는 방 안으로 들어와 문을 잠궜다. 한동안 잠잠하더니 왜 저래 진짜. 그렇잖아도 또 나만 승진 미끄러져서 힘들어 죽겠는데. 이러다 제이스한테 밀리게 생겼다고. 진짜 베타로 사는것도 만만찮아... 알렉은 머리카락을 쥐어뜯으며 짜증을 냈다. 억제제에 하루종일 시달린 위는 고통을 호소했고, 절대 익숙해지지 않는 편두통 역시 머리를 쪼갤 듯이 자신을 괴롭히고 있었다. 빚을 갚으면 조금 나아질 것이라고 생각했는데 빚만 없다 뿐 그다지 달라질 것은 없었다. 제 삶은 나아질 기미가 보이지 않았다. 형질 수술 빨리 받아야겠다. 입술을 꼭 깨문 알렉은 폰을 꺼내 [흡혈귀]에게 온 문자를 무시한 후 세바스찬에게 문자를 보냈다. 

[저 수술 날짜 최대한 빠르게 잡아주세요. 그냥 할래요. 죽어도 괜찮으니까 해주세요.]

침대에 털썩 누운 알렉은 지금쯤 자신과 한 계약으로 인해 고통받고 있을 매그를 생각하며 키득거렸다. 인펜 맛이 어떠냐! 오메가 향수를 갖다 부었으니 알파들이 달려들 것이 뻔했다. 가정이 없는 채 그러고 거리에 나서는 오메가는 창녀 취급이었다. 매사원님, 성희롱이나 실컷 당해보세요. 강간까지 당하면 더 좋고. 어차피 안 당해도 곧 당하게 될 거지만.

행복하게 웃던 알렉의 미소는 점차 시들해졌다. 그 꼬마가 그런 것을 당한다고 해도 그건 제 자신이 사회에서 어떤 위치인지 확인시켜 주는 것밖에 되지 않았다. "복수치고는 좀 심했나." 알렉이 꿍얼거렸다. 나한테 사과도 했고, 나이도 맥스랑 똑같은데. 그럼 완전 애기인데... 그냥 한 번만 용서해줄까. 하지만 이미 아프게 강간해달라고 돈 냈는걸. 그치만... 엉엉 소리를 내며 울던 매그, 강아지를 키우는 게 꿈이었다며 초코우유를 내밀던 매그가 떠오르자 알렉의 얼굴이 찡그려졌다. 왜 자꾸 미안해지려고 그러지. 걘 강간범이야. 강간범이야. ‘강간범’을 170번 중얼거리고 나서야 알렉은 뒤척임을 멈출 수 있었다. 뒤척임을 멈추고 나서도 알렉에게서는 한숨 소리가 몇 번 새어나왔다. 

그 날 알렉은 뜬 눈으로 밤을 지샜다. 일어난 알렉은 문자함을 확인했으나 의사는 무슨 일로 바쁜 건지, 어제 보낸 문자에도 불구하고 답이 오지 않았다. 알렉은 제 오른손의 새끼손가락 빈 자리를 내려보며 잠시 고민한 후 [복수는 그냥 안해도 된다고 친구분에게 전해주세요] 하고 문자를 보냈다. 강간만 되돌려줘도 충분할 것 같았다. 죽이고 싶기는 한데. 알렉은 이를 꽉 악물었다가는 앳된 신입사원의 얼굴이 어른거리자 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 멀쩡하지 않은 신체로 살아간다는 것이 어떤 것일지는 자신도 잘 알았다. 잠시나마 이 괴로움을 다른 사람에게 주려고 했다니 스스로가 믿겨지지 않았다. 매사원은 너무 어리고... 한 번의 실수니까... 그리고 나를 진짜 좋아하기는 하는 거 같던데... 알렉은 눈물을 참기 위해 눈을 깜박였다. 그러니까 애초부터 좋게 얘기했으면... “나는 맘이 약해서 탈이야.” 주먹을 꽉 쥔 알렉은 깊은 한숨을 내쉬며 고개를 흔들었다. 

***

매그는 절 힐끔힐끔 바라보는 알파들을 애써 무시하며 단톡을 하고 있었다. 씨발, 다른 계열사에서 잠깐 일 좀 시켜주면 될 것을, 고모가 극구 아버지를 말리며 이번만큼은 애 혼자 해내게 놔둬보라고 한 통에 손을 벌릴 곳이 없었다. 고모 두고 봐. 생일선물 없어. 매그는 이를 득득 갈았다. 

M [씨발 지금 조지아 커피 든 미친 알파새끼 하나가 나 쳐다봄ㅡㅡ 이거 백퍼 만나자 할 각인데ㅅㅂ]

C [ ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ]

M [님아 쳐웃지만 말고]

R [엌ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ팝콘각ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ]

M [어떡할지 대답좀요ㅡㅡ 시발 존나 나보다 덩치도 크고 수염도 부숭부숭하다고]

C [너 그렇게 살다가 언제 한번 크게 데일 줄 알았다ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ]

R [ㄹㅇ임자 제대로 만난듯]

M [래그노어 너 씨발 내가 회장되면 너 바로 사직서다 알았냐? 미리 지금부터 뭐 할지 생각해 놔^^ 요새 양배추 농사가 괜찮다더라^^]

R [치사한 새끼ㅡㅡ알파향 풀던가ㅡㅡ]

D [엥?? 너 근데 니가 좋아한 오메가도 그렇다며? 덩치 크고 수염 많은 타입 좋아하는 거 아니었어?]

C [그래 알파향 풀어ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ]

게다가 친구들이란 새끼들은 자신이 곤경에 빠졌는데 도와주기는커녕 재밌다고 쳐 웃고 있었다. 재밌다 이거지. 니들 일 아니라 이거지. 이 씹새들 진짜. 매그는 이를 꽉 깨문 채 환승을 한 뒤, 분노의 카톡을 연타했다.

M [니들 내 말 듣긴 했냐? 그 아저씨 날마다 와서 내 입에 인펜 3병씩 쳐넣는다고.]

M [풀려고 해도 안풀려 나 한번도 인펜 먹은 적 없어가지고 효과 존나 씨발.]

M [그리고 닷 너는]

R [ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ]

C [ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ아저씨 오지구요 지리구요]

M [내 말 읽긴 함? 알파 새끼들한테는 관심 없다고ㅡㅡ 씨발 후장 뚫는 취미 없다고 알았냐? 난 보지가 좋다고. 몇 번 말해야 알아들어]

C [ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ]

M [야 카타리나 씨발 그만 좀 쳐웃ㅇ

"힛싸야? 오빠랑 같이 보낼까?" 

매그는 카톡을 멈추고서는 뒤로 돈 뒤 눈을 치켜떴다. 뭐야 이 돼지는. 그렇잖아도 씨발 아저씨 때문에 오메가 처우개선 세미나 들어야되서 피곤해 죽을거 같은데. 매그는 인상을 찡그리자 그의 앞에 선 뚱뚱한 남자의 말투가 바뀌었다. "보지 채워주겠다잖아. 주인님이 말씀하시는데." 순간 매그의 눈앞에 불꽃이 번쩍하고 튀었다. 얼얼한 뺨을 붙잡은 매그는 씩씩거리며 소리쳤다. 씨발 요즘 개같은것들이 자꾸 건드리네. 아저씨 이게 다 아저씨 때문이야. "어디서 감히! 내가 누군 줄 알고!" 남자의 손이 제 머리채를 잡고 벽에 저를 돌려세우는 것과, 뜨거운 뺨에 와닿는 찬 벽이 느껴졌다. 발기한 알파의 성기가 제 엉덩이 사이에 닿아 문질러지는 것을 느끼며 매그는 욕설을 내뱉었다. 

"더러운 오메가 창녀 같으니. 좋게 얘기해줬더니 어디서 알파한테 소리를 지르는 거야? 너도 알파 자지가 좋으니까 향 뿌리고 다니는 거잖아."

씨발, 삼촌 말 들을걸. 매그는 꽥 소리쳤다."난 알파야!!" 그러자 남자는 매그의 귀를 잘근거리며 헉헉거렸다. "그런 플레이가 좋다면 오빠가 다 맞춰줄게." 매그는 욕을 하며 머리를 흔들었다. 남자에게서는 땀냄새가 났고, 와닿는 콧김은 매그를 소름돋게 만들었다. "씨발, 꺼져!! 역겨우니까. 가짜 향도 구분못하는 열성 알파 새끼가. 이건 페로몬 향수라고, 미친놈아!!" 하지만 남자는 이미 매그의 말을 듣고 있지 않았다.

남자의 힘은 셌고, 알렉에게 아프게 보이기 위해 밥을 굶으며 다이어트를 하고 있는 매그로서는 제대로 반항할 수 없었다. 남자의 손이 제 바지 버클에 와닿는 것을 느끼고 매그는 발버둥쳤지만 바지는 곧 풀려 무릎 밑으로 떨어졌고, 매그는 이제 완전히 발기한 남자의 성기에서 느껴지는 열기마저 느낄 수 있었다. "엉덩이 더 흔들어, 발정난 암캐 같으니." 제 브리프만이 둘 사이에 있었다. 남자는 철썩 소리가 날 정도로 강하게 매그의 엉덩이를 내리치며 주물렀다.

"난 보지보다는 뒤로 하는 걸 더 좋아하지... 있는 곳에 넣어서야 무슨 재미야. 다 싸고 나면 널 여기 버려두고 갈 거야. 널 찍고 있는 저 알파가 네 구멍을 사용할 수 있게. "

이 변태새끼가 뭐라는 거야. 남자의 손이 제 브리프 허리 밴드에 걸리는 것을 느끼며 매그는 다급하게 외쳤다. "주인니임!!" 그동안 매그의 머리는 냉정하게 돌아가고 있었다. 남자의 손이 잠시 멈춘 것을 느끼며 매그는 제 입술을 꽉 깨물어 붉어지게 만든 채로 눈물이 맺힌 제 눈을 내려떠 뒤를 돌아보며 애처로운 표정을 지어보였다. 씨발씨발씨발. 매그는 토할 것 같은 기분을 꾹 참으며 남자의 것에 엉덩이를 부벼 흔들었다. 남자의 손이 제 가슴으로 들어와 유두를 꼬집는 것을 느끼며 이를 악문 매그는 달뜬 목소리를 내려 애썼다. 씨발 야동에서 어떻게 했더라. "알파의 훌륭한 자지, 저도 너무 먹고 싶어요옷... 그치만 먼저...으응! 주인님께 입으로 봉사해드리고 싶어서어... 제 더러운 입을 우유로 씻어 주셨으면 좋겠어요...아앙..." 매그는 욕을 씹으며 엉덩이를 더욱 세게 흔들었다. 그냥 씨발 죽고 싶다. 씨발 매그너스 베인 죽자. 죽자 씨발. 아저씨 진짜 이게 씨발, 다 아저씨 때문이야. 내가 나중에 아저씨 보지 찢어줄거ㅇ...는 아니고. 안 아프게 해줄게.

"이제야 본모습을 드러내는군. 봉사할 기회를 달라 이거지? 천박한 암캐 같으니." 

킬킬거리는 남자의 손이 매그의 양쪽 유두를 세게 꼬집었다. 씨발, 개새끼야 아프거든? 매그는 이를 갈며 신음을 냈다. "하응!" 씨발 너새끼는 내가 꼭 죽인다. 삼촌한테 뽀뽀 17000번 해서라도 죽인다. 씨발 아니다. 죽이는 건 아쉽지. 팔다리 자르고 고모한테 부탁해서 펠라방으로 돌려버려? 남자가 절 돌려 세우면서 뒤로 물러나자마자 매그는 남자의 머리에 세게 박치기를 한 후, 남자가 비틀거리는 동안 오른쪽에 선 다른 남자의 폰을 낚아채고서 계단으로 냅다 뛰었다. 개찰구를 나온 매그는 후들거리는 다리를 하고서는 빠르게 걸어나왔다. 지상으로 올라온 매그는 털썩 주저앉았으나 곧 저를 힐끔거리는 몇몇 알파 여성들을 눈치채고 욕설을 뱉은 후 다시 달리기 시작했다.

헉헉대며 멈춘 매그는 자신이 아는 각종 욕를 내뱉으며 발을 구르다가 곰곰이 생각을 하더니 씨익 웃었다. 이거 좋네. 이거 괜찮다. 이거 한 번 보여주면 아저씨도 나 더 이상 안 괴롭히겠지. 오메가들이 어떻게 사는지 알아보라고 한 모양인데 아저씨, 난 그런거 관심 없어. 내가 알파인데 왜 그걸 알아야 돼? 어차피 나랑은 상관 없는 세계의 이야긴데. 진짜 자꾸 져주니까 이 아저씨 자기가 나보다 위에 있는 줄 알고 기어오르네. 애초에 아저씨랑 난 말이야, 출발선이 달라. 살아온 세계가 다르다고. 내가 아저씨 앞에서 헤실헤실 바보처럼 웃어서 진짜 멍청이인줄 아나본데, 다운월더사 후계자로 키워지면서 그냥 놀기만 한 건 아니거든. 삼촌이랑 고모 일하는 것만 봐온게 지금 10년째야. 아저씨는 진짜 알파 무서운 줄 모른다. 오메가라 그런가? 우성알파가 얼마나 무서운지 내가 보여주지. 아저씨 진짜 나 잘못 건드렸어. 겁도 없이 알파의 승부욕을 자극해? 매그는 이를 꽉 악물고는 핸드폰을 꺼냈다. 아자젤에게 문자가 와 있었다. 

[세바스찬이 네 오메가 수술해 준 그 의사더라.]

아 그럼 세바스찬은 가명이었나. 불법 약물도 다루는 것 같던데 그래서 쓴 건가? 아무튼 이제 뒤졌으니 별 상관없지 뭐. 본딩은 안 한 거 확실하네. 역시 아저씨 보지 내가 처음이었어. 행복하게 웃은 매그는 세바스찬을 잊어버리고 계획을 짜기 시작했다. 아저씨가 나 버려두고 가도 뭐, 밑져야 본전이니까. 폰을 집어넣으며 매그는 입술을 한 번 핥았다. 잘되면 아저씨한테 감사하단 핑계로 밥 한 번 사는 거고. "내가 참 별 짓 다한다, 아저씨. 세상에 이런 알파 또 없어." 미소를 지은 매그가 중얼거렸다.

***

알렉은 후 하고는 숨을 골랐다. 심부름 업체에서 문자가 아직 도착하지 않은 것을 보면 매그의 상태는 멀쩡한 것 같았다. 그냥 세바스찬한테 다시 죽여달라고 할까. 바쁜가. 왜 답이 없어. 의사에게 여전히 문자가 오지 않자 알렉은 고민했다. 매그에 대한 분노는 여전했으나, 1주일 정도가 지나자 자신이 그렇게 하는 것은 옳지 않다는 생각도 들었다. '그때 너무 흥분했던 것 같아. 그냥 잊고 사는 게 최선일지도... 아니야, 그냥 죽여 버리자. 좆 잘라 버리자! 아니야 알렉,' 알렉의 생각은 골목에서 들려오는 비명에 멈췄다. 익숙한 목소리였다.

"아빠아... 아빠!! 살려주세요... 흐끅...하지 마세요..."

알렉은 목소리의 주인을 알아차리고는 굳었다. 매사원? 그리고 이 상황은... 아무래도 자신이 부탁했던 그런 상황 같았다. 알렉의 몸이 덜덜 떨리기 시작했다. 발 끝에서부터 피가 빠져나가는 기분이 들며 온 몸이 차가워졌고, 알렉은 제가 떨고 있다는 것을 알아차렸다. 극심한 후회가 밀려왔다. 내가 무슨 짓을 한 거지. 겨우 아빠를 부르며 우는 어린애한테. 알렉은 생각할 겨를도 없이 가방을 내팽개치고 달려가면서 호루라기를 불었다. 혹시나 도움이 될까 해 그 때 이후로 가지고 다니고 있었다.

"매사원!!! 괜찮아?!?!"

알렉은 무너지듯 쓰러져 매그의 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다. 당하는 매그를 보면 기분이 좋을 거라고 생각했는데 옷이 벗겨진 채 길바닥에서 떨고 있는 매그를 보니 가슴 한켠이 욱신거렸다. 자신을 강간한 알파의 얼굴은 피와 정액으로 범벅이 되어 있었고, 다리 사이도 마찬가지였다. 바지는 한쪽 다리에 걸린 채였고 알파의 성기는 전혀 발기하지 않은 채 늘어져 있었다. 매그의 몸에서는 여러 알파의 향이 진한 오메가 페로몬 향수와 섞여 나고 있었다. 매그가 자신을 보자마자 기겁하고 뒤로 물러나며 몸을 가리려 들었기에 알렉은 당황해서 어쩔 줄을 모르고 제 양복 재킷을 벗어 매그에게 덮어 주었다. 길바닥에 쓰러진 신입사원은 작고 연약해 보였고, 스물 세살인 제 나이보다는 훨씬 어려 미성년자처럼 보였다. 이 꼬맹이를 강간하라고 시킬 생각을 했다니 난 답도 없는 쓰레기야. 알렉은 이를 악물었다.

경기를 일으키며 말을 잇지 못하고 전신을 와들와들 떨어대는 매그를 간신히 달래 옷을 입힌 알렉은 주위의 시선을 애써 무시하고 택시에 탄 뒤 병원으로 향했다. 택시기사들이 모두 베타여서 다행이다. 알렉은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬며 사시나무처럼 몸을 떠는 매그를 제 가슴에 기대게 한 뒤 머리를 천천히 쓰다듬어 주었다. 매그의 경련이 차츰 줄어드는 것을 느낀 알렉은 신입사원을 더 꽉 껴안은 채 부드럽게 토닥이며 달랬다. "괜찮을 거야...울지 마..." 세바스찬에게 가는 택시 안에서 누군가가 자신을 이렇게 달래주길 얼마나 바랬던가. 떨면서 절 올려다보는 다갈색 눈동자를 바라본 알렉은 억지로 미소를 지어 주었다. 매그가 울음 섞인 목소리로 말했다.

"아저씨이... 미안해..."

알렉은 깊은 한숨을 내쉰 후 입술을 깨물었다. 애 병원 데려다주고 심부름 업체에 시킨 거 바로 취소해야겠네. 도저히 맘이 불편해서 안되겠어. 자신이 잘못했다며, 한번만 용서해달라는 말을 계속 중얼거리며 다시 심하게 몸을 떨어대는 아이를 꽉 안은 알렉은 눈을 세게 감고는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. "엄마 보고 싶어...엄마아... 엄마 왜 나만 두고 갔어..." 알렉은 숨을 크게 들이쉬고는 이제 자신에게 안겨 들썩이며 울기 시작하는 매그의 등을 토닥거려 주었다. 가진 게 많은 줄 알았는데 너도 힘들게 살았구나. 순간, 알렉의 폰이 울렸다. 뭐지. 세바스찬인가?

[처리완료]

살며시 폰을 꺼낸 알렉은 제 가슴 밑으로 쿵 하고 심장이 떨어지는 소리를 듣고 잠시 굳었다.심부름 업체에서 온 문자는 첨부파일로 사진이 들어 있었다. 몇 분 전 자신이 보아 이미 알고 있는 광경이었다.


	10. Chapter 10

알렉이 잠시 화장실에 다녀오겠다며 병실을 나간 사이 매그는 낄낄거리며 웃었다. 아저씨 진짜 오메가치고 당돌하다 했더니 제 꾀에 제가 걸린거지 뭐. 대체 어떻게 알파를 강간칠 생각을 해? 그것도 나를? 아저씨는 잠깐 내가 누구인지 잊은 것 같아. 그래도 아저씨니까 내가 특별히 이번 한번만 용서해줄게. 아저씨가 나 좋아만 해주면 나도 이거 잊어버릴 거야. 아저씨 허락 없이 수면간한 나도 잘못한거니까. 대신 나중에 누드 에이프런 해줘야 돼. 알았지? 어떻게 보면 아저씨 마음에 빚 쌓였으니 나한테는 개이득이지 뭐. 그래놓고 죄책감이나 느끼다니. 아저씨한테는 그럴 만한 배짱이 없다는 걸 좀 인정해.   
  
"그런데 나나 아저씨나 진짜 영혼의 단짝이다."  
  
매그는 발을 까닥이며 황홀하게 웃고는 중얼거렸다. 나는 강간당한 척 사기쳐, 아저씨는 나 강간해 달라고 시켜, 거기다 내가 아저씨 강간도 했구나.  그러니까 아저씨는 나랑 결혼해야 돼. 아저씨 입으로 나 좋다고 말하게 해 줄 거야. 난 아저씨 진짜 좋단 말이야. 뭐든 하고 싶으면 해도 돼. 내가 다 하게 만들어줄게. 대신 내 옆에서 해야 돼.   
  
병실 문에 가까워지는 발소리를 들은 매그는 어깨를 축 늘어트린 채 고개를 숙였다. 곁눈질을 하지 않아도 다시 침대 옆의 의자에 앉은 알렉이 머뭇거리고 있다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 알렉은 작은 목소리로 천천히 말했다.  
  
"...너희 아빠가 진짜 많이 바쁘신가봐...네가 이...렇게 아픈데... 못 오신다고..."  
  
본딩 개꿀. 매그는 알렉이 분노하고 있는 것을 알 수 있었다. 착한 제 오메가는 절 위로하려고 하고 있었다.  매그는 놀라지 않았다는 표정으로 평범한 듯 슬픈 목소리를 냈다. "아빠는 항상 그래... 안 올 거라고 내가 그랬잖아... 나한테 있는 건 돈밖에 없어...아무도 날 안 사랑해... 친구들은 다 내 배경만 보고 다가오고..." 난 거짓말 조금만 했다, 아저씨. 그리고 나는 진짜로 아빠 안 올 줄 알고 있었어. 왜냐하면 그거 아빠 번호 아니고 삼촌 번호거든. 미리 못 간다고 답 좀 보내달라고 했지. 매그는 안쓰러움과 측은함이 떨리며 전해져 오는 것을 느끼고 쾌재를 불렀다. 이지여신님 충성충성충성. 정보 감사합니다.   
  
"...엄마가 살아 있었으면 나도 안 외로웠을까...? 나는 결혼하면 절대 아빠처럼 안 할 거야. 정말 사랑해 주고 못가본 놀이동산도 가고 가족들이 하고 싶다는 거 먹고 싶다는 거 다 해 줄 거야... 내가 죽는 한이 있어도 그렇게 해 줄 거야. "    
  
아저씨가 그러고 산 거 다 가족들 때문이라며? 매그는 고개를 들어올려 울 것처럼 보이는 알렉을 바라보며 마음속으로 피식 웃었다. 아저씨는 너무 마음이 약해서 탈이야. 알렉의 손이 제 손을 꽉 쥐었다가 놓는 것을 느낀 매그는 손에 힘을 주어 알렉의 손을 붙잡았다. 알렉은 흠칫 하고는 몸을 굳혔으나 손을 빼지는 않았다. 매그는 눈썹을 늘어트리고 애처롭게 중얼거렸다. 먹혀라! 먹혀라! "난 그래서 닥치는 대로 사람을 만나고 다녔어. 어떻게든 날 사랑해 줄 사람이 있지 않을까 하고... 그러면 바로 결혼하려고 했거든. 행복해지고 싶어서." 나는 아저씨 만나고 나서 결혼하고 싶다는 생각 처음 했어. 아저씨 꿈들은 다 소박하더라. 뭐, 그래서 귀엽지만.  
  
"그랬구나..."  
  
알렉의 다른 손이 제 등으로 올라와 절 토닥이는 것을 느낀 매그는 잠시 눈을 감았다. 제 말은 진실과 거짓이 섞여 있었지만, 몸에 와 닿는 알렉의 온기는 진짜였다. 지금껏 이렇게 무언가를 원해본 적은 없었다. 모든 것들이 자신에게 가져달라고 손짓해 왔지만 자신이 나서서 무엇인가를 가지고 싶다고 생각해 적은 없었다. 아저씨가 날 원해줬으면 좋겠어. 매그는 마음 속으로 중얼거렸다. 아저씨 스스로 날 가지고 싶다고 생각했으면 좋겠어. 아저씨가 날 원하게 만들고 말 거야. 그럼 우리 둘이 행복해질 수 있어. 과정이 어떻든 결과만 행복하면 되잖아. 아저씨가 평생 모르고 살 수 있게 내가 노력할게. 매그는 진실을 대충 섞은 뒤 알렉의 마음에 들 만한 양념을 쳐서 약을 팔기 시작했다.  
  
"아저씨 만나고 나서는... 사랑에 빠져서 진짜 아무것도 안 보였어. 학교에서는 알파랑 오메가에 대해서 다 그렇게 가르치니까... 그래도 되는 줄 알고 그랬어. 난 아저씨 진짜 좋아해. 그걸 어떻게 표현해야 하는지 몰라서 그랬어... 알았으면 절대 안 그랬을거야. 이제 아저씨 덕분에 알게 됐어. 오메가들이 정말 힘든 것도 알고... 그래서 기부도 하고 꾸준히 시위에도 참여하고 책이랑 논문도 읽고 있어. 너무 늦었지만... 진짜 미안해. 가능만 하다면 아저씨를 알파로 만들어 주고 싶어. 아저씨가 아픈 건 내가 못 보겠어."  
  
알렉이 가만히 저를 들여다보는 것이 느껴지자 매그는 진실된 눈빛을 가득 담아 알렉을 바라보았다. 그래도 되는 줄 알았단 말은 거짓말이지만 진짜 좋아한다는 건 사실이니까 괜찮겠지. 이제 좀 믿어줘. 마지막 말은 한 점의 거짓도 없는 사실이야. 아저씨 피 나는 거 보니까 그렇게는 못 하겠더라. 내가 좀 참지 뭐. 정말로 아저씨가 원하는 건 다 해 주고 싶어... 알파 되는 거 빼고. 알렉이 저를 조금 믿는 것 같자 매그는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬며 가슴을 쓸어내렸다. 알렉의 마음에 드는 말들을 꾸며내는 것은 힘들었지만 알렉이 제게 느끼는 감정들이 보다 좋은 쪽으로 나아가고 있었기에 매그는 참을 수 있었다. 아저씨만 좋으면 됐지 뭐. 거짓말만 안 들키면 되지. 아저씨 좋으면 나도 좋아. 매그는 행복하게 웃었다.  
  
***  
  
세상은 좆같은거야. 벌락의료원의 닫힌 문을 흔들어대던 알렉은 그 앞에 주저앉아 고개를 묻었다. 세바스찬 이 개새끼. 좆 잘라준다는 것도 다 거짓말이었던 거야. 그럼 그렇지 알파새끼 말을 믿는 게 아니었는데... 알렉은 무릎에 고개를 묻었다. 내일 모레면 일주일인데 연락이 없어서 와 봤더니 이 꼴이다. 내 예약금 어쩔거야!!! 씨발 그게 어떻게 생긴 돈인데. 아프면 연락이라도 줄 수 있잖아. 진짜 불법 호르몬 유통 걸려서 한 탕 하고 튄거야, 세바스찬? 씩씩대던 알렉은 일어서서 벌락의료원의 문을 쾅 차고는 발걸음을 옮겼다.  
  
수술 어떡하지. 아니 그것보다 앞으로 억제제 어떡하지. 탈취제는 처방해 달라고 하면 되니까 괜찮지만 억제제는... 호지 새끼한테 가야하나. 그 새끼한테 가는 건 진짜 싫은데. 순간 알렉의 머릿속에 제가 구해준 매사원이 스쳤다. 그 일 이후로 매사원과는 그래도 그럭저럭 나쁘지 않은 관계를 유지하고 있었다. 신세 갚겠다고 뭐 필요한 거 있으면 꼭 얘기하랬는데. 할까, 말까. 핸드폰 위로 손을 뗐다 붙였다 하던 알렉은 결국 고개를 젓고는 호지에게 보내는 문자를 완성했다. 나 때문에 그런 일 당한건데 미안하게 어떻게 그래.  
  
[억제제 살게]   
  
문자를 보낸 알렉은 한숨을 내쉬고는 핸드폰을 주머니에 밀어넣었다. 막 다른 사람한테 부탁하는 버릇 들고 그러면 안 되지. 그 꼬마한테는 자꾸 그런 생각을 하게되네. 알고 보면 나쁜 애는 아닌 것 같아. 내가 굳이 말하지 않아도 회사에서 보면 인펜도 강박적일 정도로 꼬박꼬박 챙겨 먹던데. 오메가 인권에 대한 교육도 효과를 보인 것 같고. 그때 거의 러트 직전이었다고 하니 뭐. 게다가 따지고 보면 사회 잘못이지. 그 꼬맹이도 피해자라고... 알렉은 눈을 깜박이다가 정신을 차렸다. 내가 왜 걔를 옹호해주고 있지?? 투덜거리던 알렉은 어제의 기억을 떠올렸다.  
  
 _"아저씨이.. 혹시 있잖아...내가 좆 자르면... 나랑 한번만 만나 줄 생각 있어..?" 주저하며 묻는 매그의 목소리에 알렉은 눈이 휘둥그레져서 고개를 휙 돌렸다. 매그는 눈을 천천히 깜박이며 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 매그는 조금 슬퍼 보였다. 매그는 조금 더 눈을 빠르게 깜박이며 말했다. "나는 아저씨랑 있을 수 있으면 뭐든 할 수 있어..." 알렉은 가만히 그런 매그를 바라보다 발길을 돌렸다. 용서해준다고 말해 버릴까봐 무섭고 짜증났다. 저 얼굴을 보고 저 목소리를 들으면 마음이 약해졌다._  
  
“...나는 애 없어도 되고...  결혼하면 밥이랑 청소 다 내가 할 거야... 아저씨 사랑하니까...아저씨가 일 열심히 할 수 있게 살림 잘 할게... 나랑 평생 안 자도 괜찮아...프리넙도 쓸까?” 알렉은 느리게 말을 이해한 뒤 한숨을 내쉬었다. “아저씨이...” 매그가 자신을 부르는 소리가 들리자 알렉은 침을 삼키고는 눈을 떴다. “나 아저씨 진짜 좋아해...할 수 있으면 내가 오메가가 되고 싶을 정도야...” 알렉은 간절해 보이는 매그의 입술을 깨물며 비죽였다. 얘도 안됐고, 나도 안됐고... 저렇게 반성하는데 어떡하지.   
  
알렉은 찬물이라도 맞은 듯 정신을 차렸고, 거세게 머리를 흔들었다. 핸드폰을 꺼낸 알렉은 호지의 답 문자를 보고 신경질을 냈다. [좀 비싸] 핸드폰을 닫은 알렉은 다시 정색을 한 후 표정을 굳혔다. 좋아하면 안 돼. 알렉은 눈을 감고서 심호흡했다. 걘 강간범이야. 걔는 강간범이야... 그리고 걔랑 나는 위치가 달라도 너무 달라.  
  
***  
  
알렉은 절 불러낸 매그가 건넨 것을 보고 눈을 둥그렇게 떴다. 이게 뭐지. 무슨 약이지. 알렉이 눈에 의문을 담고 쳐다보자 매그는 목소리를 낮춰 소근거렸다. "오메가 억제제 필요하시지 않나 해서요. 오메가 인권신장 교육 듣고 나서 제가 저희 회사에  개발해 달라고 부탁한 건데 과장님 생각나서 좀 달라고 했어요. 아직 임상실험 단계라 완벽하지는 않은데, 이거라도 괜찮으시면..." 감동한 알렉은 매그를 와락 껴안았다. 신이시여 감사합니다. 호지 새끼한테 구걸 안해도 된다.   
  
"매사원!! 고마워."   
  
알렉은 울음이 섞인 목소리로 매그의 어깨에 대고 속삭였다. 알렉은 제 품 안의 어린 알파가 뻣뻣하게 굳어 절 밀어내는 것을 느끼고서야 아차 싶어 몸을 뗐다. 맞다, 이 꼬맹이 나 좋아한댔지. 알렉은 붉어진 매그의 얼굴을 멍하니 바라보았다. 매그는 알렉의 시선을 피하며 더듬거렸다. "피, 필요하시면 언제든지..." 알렉은 괜히 부끄러워져 가만히 눈을 내리깔았다. 진짜 나를 좋아하나보네. 알렉은 삐걱삐걱 뒤로 도는 매그의 팔을 덥석 잡고는 충동적으로 질문했다. "저거 혹시 나 때문에 개발하라고 시킨거야? 아니지? 그냥 오메가들을 위해서..." 신입사원의 눈동자가 천천히 알렉을 올려다보았다. 떨리는 목소리가 들리자 알렉은 그 대답에 얼굴을 붉히고는 옷자락을 놓았다.  
  
"아저씨한테 뭐든 다 해준댔잖아요... 알파로 만드는 약물은 현재 기술로는 불가능하대서..."  
  
에이 설마 장난이겠지. 날 그렇게 좋아할 리가 없잖아. 자리에 앉은 알렉은 고개를 붕붕 휘저었다. 생각해보니 저번에 나보고 예쁘고 귀엽고 착하고 멋져서 좋다고 했었지. 걔는 눈이 삔 게 분명해. 알렉은 결론을 내리고는 고개를 끄덕였다. 암. 눈이 삐었고말고. 어린 애가 벌써부터 그래서 어떡하나. 다리도 잘 못쓰고 손도 없는 아저씨한테... 어휴. 알렉은 한숨을 푹푹 내쉬었다. 나는 애도 못낳고 돈도 없고... 게다가 걔는 완전 어린데. 자기 또래 예쁜 오메가들 많잖아. 알렉은 이해가 되지 않았다. 어렸을 때 책에서나 읽었던 일이 나한테 일어난다고? 저 꼬마는 내가 얼마나 좋으면 그런 거지? 자신 역시도 사회의 가르침에서 벗어나지 못한 것을 깨닫지 못한 알렉이 중얼거렸다. 부정해 왔고, 그러기 위해 안간힘을 써 왔지만, 사회에서 나고 자란 알렉 역시도 결국에는 오메가일 뿐이었다. 게다가, 알렉 라이트우드는 천성적으로 마음이 약했으며, 일평생 사랑과 정에 굶주려 있었다.  
  
혀를 쯧쯧 차던 알렉은 옆자리의 제과장이 먹는 파니니를 흘끗였다. 오늘도 점심은 변함없이 샌드위치 3개였기에 알렉은 배가 고픈 상태였다. 맛있겠ㄷ.. "우욱." 알렉은 뱃속에서부터 올라오는 토기를 느끼고 입을 막았다. 알렉은 눈을 휘둥그렇게 뜨고는 숨을 참았다. 몇 번 헛구역질을 해대는 알렉에게 앞자리에 앉은 래그노어가 말을 던졌다. 래그노어는 킥킥대며 웃고 있었다.  
  
"과장님 그거 입덧 아니세요? 우리 몰래 누구 임신시키신 거 아니야?"  
  
***  
  
아스모데우스가 고개를 천천히 들어 절 바라보는 것을 느끼며 매그는 천진하게 종알거렸다. "있잖아 아빠. 내 오메가 병신 만든 알파새끼 하나 죽였는데. 걔 성이 모건스턴이더라." 매그는 제 아버지가 굳는 것을 놓치지 않고 배시시 웃었다. 아빠가 제대로 했으면 내 오메가가 임신했지 상상임신을 하겠느냐고. 그 생각이 나자 신경질이 난 매그는 짜증스럽게 소리쳤다. "아빠는 맘이 너무 약해서 탈이야. 또 애라고 그냥 둔거지?"  
  
"...찾다가 못 찾은 거야."   
  
아스모데우스의 말을 들은 매그는 툴툴거렸다. "그 말을 믿을 것 같아?" 매그는 감자샐러드를 떠 아스모데우스의 입에 넣어주었다. 인펜을 뺏어 왔으면 뒷처리를 잘 해야될 거 아니야. 선이 있대도 그렇지 믿는 구석 있다고 너무 맘 놓는 거 아니야? 아빠는 삼촌이랑 고모 없었음 거기까지 못 올라갔어. 매그는 투덜거리고는 입을 열었다. "그래도 발렌타인 자료들은 잘 없앴더라. 역시 매그매그 아빠야." 아스모데우스가 활짝 웃는 걸 바라보며 매그는 감자샐러드를 다시 한 숟가락 뜬 후 눈을 깜박였다. 그런데 말이야, 아무리 생각해도 아빠는 마음이 너무 약해. 그래서 그냥 내가 회장 하는 게 나을 거 같아. 솔직히 아빠 말해봐. 30년 했으면 오래 해먹었다 그지? 그리고 내가 회사가 좀 필요해 아빠. 그러니까 이해해줘. 매그는 환하게 웃으며 아스모데우스에게 속삭였다.   
  
"아빠, 나 회장 하고 싶어."  
  
***  
  
씨발 존나 무거워. 팔 빠지겠네. 한번 안아보고 고를 걸 그랬어. 그러나 알렉의 입에 미소가 걸린 것을 느낀 매그는 아이에게 눈을 맞춘 채 '상냥하다'라고 생각되는 미소를 지어 보였다. 이건 알렉산더랑 내 아이다. 알렉산더랑 내 아이. 그러니 조금 쉬웠다. 꼬맹아, 너도 원장님한테 계획 들었지? 잘 해야 오늘 밥 먹을수 있을거다. 매그는 공범과 눈을 맞추며 다정한 목소리를 냈다.  "우리 애기...이름이 뭐예요? 몇 살?"    
  
"맥스예요, 다섯 살이요."    
  
"형아가 엄마 찾아줄까?" 물론 '이것'의 엄마는 없었다. 고아원에서 잠시 빌려온 애니까. 몇 번 기부를 해 제 얼굴을 알고 있던 원장은 선뜻 제 부탁을 들어주었고, 먼저 나서서 계획도 짜 주었다. 아마 교육도 철저히 시켜뒀을 터였다. 발을 동동 구르던 알렉이 매그의 귓가에 대고 속삭였다.  "맥스 엄마 못찾으면 어떡해... 혹시.. 혹시 버린 거면 어떡해..." 알렉의 목소리에는 울음기가 섞여 있었다. 허 참. 매그는 알렉에게서 전해져오는 불안감을 느끼며 코웃음을 치고 싶은 것을 간신히 참았다. 아저씨, 내가 몇 번 말해. 아저씨는 너무 사람이 순진해. 맥스는 씨발, 아저씨 동생이 맥스라 내가 맥스라 하자고 한거고! 일부러 어? 아저씨 동생 닮은 애로 고르고 고르고 또 고르느라 눈이 빠지는 줄 알았어. 이렇게 순진해 빠져서 나 아님 어쩔거야 진짜. 매그는 믿음직한 목소리를 냈다. 애같은 모습으로 동정심 자극하는 것도 좋지만 그랬다가는 진짜 애로 볼 수 있으니까. 이런 알파다운 모습도 보여줘야지.  
  
"찾을 거예요. 못 찾으면 내가 잠깐 데리고 있을게요."   
  
미쳤어? 내가 이걸 왜 데리고 있어. 그러나 알렉의 눈동자에 감동이 어리며, 머릿속으로 안도감이 전해져 오는 것을 느낀 매그는 한마디 덧붙였다. "꼭 찾을 거예요." 씨발 이런 건 드라마에서도 유치해서 안나온다 아저씨. 아니 이거 똑같은 수법인데 또 속냐고. 드라마도 안봤어? 매그는 알렉이 드라마를 볼 시간이 없었다는 사실을 알지 못했다. "정 안되면 아버지한테 찾아달라고 부탁드릴게요.  그래도 안되면..." 알렉의 눈에 걱정이 깃들었다. 에라 모르겠다. 막 던져. 알게 뭐야. "내가 입양하죠." 입양은 무슨 입양. 그럼 아저씨랑 아무데서나 떡 못 치잖아. 요즘 아저씨 보면 우리 결혼 멀지 않았어. 알렉의 입이 딱 벌어졌다. “진짜?” 알렉의 목소리는 낮았다. 매그는 씩 웃으며 말을 지어내기 시작했다. 아니 가짜.   
  
“물론 그러려면 오메가랑 결혼을 내가 해야되는데... 난 아저씨랑 일방이라고 해도 본딩을 이미 한 상태라. 끊기는데 시간도 걸릴거고, 그래서 정 안되면 아버지 양자로, 그러니까 내 동생으로,”   
  
알렉이 매그를 답싹 껴안았다. 매그는 놀란 척 알렉의 허리를 껴안았다. 시발 쏙 들어간거 봐라. 엉덩이는 질펀한게 후배위 하면 절경일 각. "찾을 수 있겠지?" 알렉의 목소리는 작았다. 아 고아라니까 그러네. 매그는 웃음을 참으며 힘주어 말했다. "걱정하지 말아요." 본딩으로 느껴지는 알렉의 마음은 조금 진정이 되어 있었다. 매그는 그것을 느끼며 입꼬리를 올려 활짝 웃었다. 아저씨가 곧 나한테 먼저 안아달라고 사랑한다고 말하게 될거야. 아저씨도 나한테 본딩하면 내 마음이 진짜란 걸 알게 되겠지. 매그는 즐거워져 몸을 떨었다.


	11. Chapter 11

타이핑을 하던 알렉은 이상한 기분을 느끼고는 손을 멈춘 뒤 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 뭔가가 시작되려 하고 있었고, 아주 오랫동안 느껴오지 못한 것이었지만 자신은 이 느낌을 알았다. 아랫배가 욱신거리고 간지러운 느낌과 머리를 녹이는 열기. 이것은 자신이 10년도 넘는 세월동안 겪지 않은 히트사이클이었다. 뭐지? 난 분명히 계속 약을 먹었는데? 알렉은 멍해진 머리를 한 번 흔든 후 폰을 잡아챈 뒤 화장실로 달려갔다. 화장실 문을 닫아건 뒤 알렉은 이지에게 몇 번이고 연락을 취했으나 이지는 일을 하는 중인지 받지 않았다.

"제발... 제발제발제발..."

당황한 알렉의 숨소리가 거칠어지기 시작했다. 오랫동안 겪지 않은 히트사이클이라고는 해도 형질전환 수술을 두 번이나 받아서 그런지, 첫 발현 때보다 심하지는 않다는 것을 알렉은 느낄 수 있었다. 그러나 슬슬 자신의 몸에서 향이 풀리려고 하고 있었고, 아무리 자신이 열성이라고 해도 히트사이클을 맞은 오메가의 향을 회사의 알파들이 눈치채지 못할 리가 만무했다. 1층까지 내려갈 수만 있다면 택시를 탈 수 있으니 괜찮을 것 같은데, 그럴 수 없을 것 같아 알렉은 이를 악물었다. 그때 알렉의 핸드폰이 울리기 시작했다. [매사원]이 액정에 깜박이는 것을 바라본 알렉은 이를 악물었다. 그 꼬맹이가 스스로의 주장대로 정말 자신과 본딩을 했다면 알아차릴 수도 있겠다는 사실이 들자 알렉은 더욱 당혹스러워지기 시작했다. 어떡하지. 매그가 자신에게 주었던 억제제에 혹시나 히트사이클 촉진제가 들어있지는 않았나 하는 생각이 퍼뜩 스쳤으나 알렉은 곧 고개를 저었다. 자신은 아직 그 억제제를 먹고 있지도 않았다. 벨이 끊겼다가 다시 울리기 시작하자 알렉은 결심하고는 전화를 받았다.

"응, 매사원."

ㅡ과장님 지금 어디세요? 감정이 요동치시는 게 느껴져서요. 무슨 일 있으세요? 아니면 어디 아프신가요? 갑자기 뛰쳐나가시길래...

우다다 빠르게 쏟아지는 매그의 말을 듣자 알렉은 괜히 눈물이 나오려는 것을 꾹 참았다. 세바스찬이 사라지고 나자 자신이 의지할 수 있는 사람은 정말 아무도 없었다. 핸드폰의 전화번호부는 텅 비어 있었고, 일적으로 엮인 사람들과 자신이 도움을 주어야 할 사람들로 가득했다. 자신을 걱정하고 있는 것 같은 어린 알파의 목소리에 알렉은 떨며 입을 열었다. 이미 답은 알고 있었기에 말을 하면서도 알렉은 훌쩍거리고 있었다.

"...나 지금 히트사이클이 시작된 것 같은데... 혹시 이거 막을 수 있는 약은 없겠지?"

알렉은 말을 끝맺고는 몸을 들썩이며 울기 시작했다. 자신도 어떻게 할 수가 없었다. 왜 나한테는 힘든 일만 생기는 거야. 세바스찬이 말했던 수술 그거만 하면 되는데. 다른 병원에 찾아가 보았지만, 그러한 수술을 시행하는 곳은 없었다. 애초에 어릴때부터 그저 ‘예쁜 꽃’으로 키워져 온 오메가들이 자신의 존재 가치에 대해 의문점을 품는 경우 자체가 드물었기 때문이다. 알렉은 엉엉 소리를 내며 울었고, 고래고래 소리를 지르며 몸부림쳤다.

"이게 다 너 때문이야!! 네가 나한테 그래서 호르몬에 문제 생긴 것 같다고. 어떡할거야?! 어떡할 거냐고..."

"정말 미안해요...과장님 울지 마세요... 어디에요? 제가 지금 당장 갈게요."

매그의 말에는 속상함이 어려 있었고 알렉도 그것을 느낄 수 있었다. 하지만 지금 알렉은 그냥 짜증을 내고 싶을 뿐이었다. 전화를 종료하고 핸드폰을 던진 알렉은 벨이 몇번이나 울렸다 끊기는데도 신경쓰지 않은 채 무릎에 얼굴을 묻고는 잠시 울었고, 문에서 들리는 작은 노크 소리에 화들짝 놀라 울음을 멈추고 숨을 죽였다. 

ㅡ과장님, 저예요. 매사원이에요. 

익숙한 목소리에 알렉은 눈을 굴렸다. 나 여기 있는 거 어떻게 알았지. 그러나 곧 알렉은 제 층의 화장실과 휴게실이 겨우 2개씩이었다는 사실을 깨닫고 입술을 꾹 물었다. 알렉이 대답을 하지 않자 매그의 목소리는 더욱 간절해졌다.

ㅡ과장님, 진짜 맹세코 아무 것도 안해요. 과장님이 원하시지 않으면 진짜 절대로 안 할 거예요. 저 인펜 계속 먹는 거 아시잖아요. 전 정말로 아저씨를 사랑하니까 그런 식으로는 원하지 않아요. 

이미 한 번 전적이 있는 알파의 말을 믿기란 절대 쉬운 것이 아니었다. 하지만 알렉에게는 선택지가 없었다. 매그가 아니라면 어떠한 알파든지 문을 부수고 들어올 수도 있었다. 게다가 문제는, 그것이 한 명이 아닐수도 있다는 점이었다. 알렉은 다시 숨죽여 떨며 울었고, 고함을 몇 번 지른 후 발을 쾅쾅 구르다가 대걸레를 집은 뒤 문을 열었다. 매그는 재빠르게 화장실 안으로 들어온 뒤 문을 잠궜고, 알렉은 반사적으로 뒤로 몇 걸음 물러서 경계하는 눈빛으로 대걸레를 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 매그는 한 손에 생수병을 들고 있었지만, 알렉은 고개를 저었다. 탈수 증세가 올 수 있다는 것을 스스로도 알고 있었지만 혹시 저기에도 무엇인가가 들어 있을까 봐 함부로 마실 수는 없었다. 

"안 딴 새 거예요."

매그가 생수병을 가운데에 놓고 물러난 뒤 한쪽 벽 끝에 앉자 알렉은 슬금슬금 다가와 병을 집어든 뒤 다른쪽 벽에 기대어 섰다. 여전히 의심을 접을 수가 없어 한 손에는 대걸레를, 한 손에는 병을 든 채였다. 병을 따지 않고 내려놓은 알렉은 매그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 신입사원의 얼굴은 약간 붉어진 채 땀으로 젖어 있었다. 알렉은 시선을 살짝 내린 뒤 얼굴이 붉어져 빼액 소리를 질렀다. 매그의 앞섶이 부풀어 있는 것을 확인했기 때문이었다.

"이 변태 자식! 꼬맹이가 발랑 까져가지고서는!"

"이건 내 맘대로 되는 게 아니잖아... 아저씨도 섰으면서 왜 나한테만 그래! 내가 덮칠거면 진작 들어왔을 때 그랬어... 나 진짜 안 그래. 향만 풀어주려고 온 거야. 그래야 아저씨가 정신 안 잃는다고. 그러면 다른 알파가 들어올 수도 있잖아..."

툴툴거리는 매그의 말에 알렉은 인정의 뜻으로 침묵했으나 여전히 대걸레를 내려두지 않고 경계하는 눈빛으로 매그를 바라본 채 서 있었다. 그래도 누군가가 자신을 지켜주러 왔다는 것은 안심되는 일이었고, 그게 다운월더사의 차기 회장이기에 누구도 자신을 건드릴 수 없다는 것은 다행이었지만 알렉으로서는 무서운 감정 또한 드는 것도 사실이었다. "향 이제 풀까?" 매그는 풀이 죽은 목소리를 냈다. 천천히 고개를 끄덕인 알렉은 공기 중에 옅게 풀리는 샌달우드 향을 맡으며 제 마음이 조금 안정되는 것을 느꼈다. 알파와 오메가가 본딩을 한다고 해서 향이 같아지지는 않았다. 따라서 알렉으로서는 제 향과 놀랍도록 유사한 알파향에 조금 충격을 받고 있었다. 아마 그때 그러고 나서 바뀌었나보군. 알렉은 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다.

***

히트사이클의 열기에 반쯤 잠식된 알렉은 색색거리며 제 성기를 쥐고 흔들고 있었다. 매그가 절 힐끗거리며 쳐다보는 것이 느껴졌으나 알렉은 별로 신경쓰지 않고 향에만 집중하며 손을 움직였다. 향은 진짜 좋네. 내거랑 똑같은 거 같은데 신기하다. 공기 중에 풀린 향을 들이쉰 알렉이 앓듯이 신음하자 매그가 흠칫 몸을 굳혔고, 알렉은 그런 매그를 노려본 후 입을 열었다.

"향 조금만 더 세게 풀어봐."

향을 더 강하게 풀고 나서 얼굴이 붉어진 채 머뭇거리던 매그가 천천히 입을 열었다. "내가 아저씨 거 빨아줄까?" 알렉이 대걸레를 꽉 쥐는 것을 본 매그는 얼른 한 마디를 덧붙였다. "아저씨 앞에. 자지 말이야. 괜찮으면... 입으로 해주겠다고."

알렉의 눈이 동그래졌다. 알파가 오메가한테 펠라를 해 준다는 것은 상상도 할 수 없는 일이었다. 게다가 남성체 오메가들은 앞을 만지는 것이 엄격하게 금지되어 있음에도, 이 신입사원은 앞을 만지는 자신에게 아무말도 하지 않았다. 진짜인가? 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그린 후 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 상상해 본 적은 있는데 받아본 적이 없어서 무슨 느낌일지 감이 잘 안왔는데 받아보고 싶기도 했다. 일생에 이런 기회는 없지 않을까... 알파가 되는 게 물건너 갔으니까... 히트사이클의 열기가 자신을 태우고 있음에도 불구하고 알렉은 고민하고 또 고민했다. 쟤 저러다가 또 하는 거 아니야? 알렉의 눈초리가 가늘어지며 의심과 의구심이 자리를 채우자 매그는 천천히 말했다.

"...아저씨, 진짜 안 그래. 절대 안 그럴 거야. 그런 건 아저씨가 원해야지만 할 거야. 아저씨가 안 원하면 절대 안 해. 그냥 도와주고 싶어서 그래. 아저씨를 사랑하니까. 난 아저씨가 오메가가 아니고 진짜로 알파여도 좋아했을 거야..."

"...정말이지?"

"응. 원한다면 아저씨가 나한테 넣어도 돼."

알렉의 눈이 휘둥그렇게 뜨였다. 얘 정말 진심인가? 나를 정말 좋아하나보네. 알파 되면 꼭 해보고 싶던 게 남성기로 섹스하는 거였는데. 포르노에서 보고 진짜 부러웠단 말이야. 그럼 한번 내가 해 ㅂ... 순간 알렉의 마음속에는 자신이 심부름 업체에게 부탁했던 일과 그 이미지가 떠올랐고, 너무나 미안해진 알렉은 고개를 설레설레 젓고는 천천히 입을 열었다. "그건 됐어. 그냥... 진짜로 나 빨아줄 수 있어? 나 오메가인데? 넌 알파잖아..." 말을 마친 알렉은 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고는 눈을 반짝였다. 나 이거도 알파 되면 꼭 받아보고 싶었던 거였어! 된다고 해!! 얼른! 무르기 없어! 얼굴을 붉힌 매그는 살짝 웃고는 입을 열었다.

"오메가이고 알파인게 무슨 상관이야. 그런 거 신경썼던 때도 있었지만 지금은 아니야. 아저씨가 받고 싶으면, 아저씨 사랑하니까 당연히 해 줄 수 있지. 나 진짜 아저씨한테 해 주고 싶어."

세상에!!! 알렉은 귀까지 달아올라 입을 막고 신음했다. 알렉의 성기는 상상만으로도 부풀어올라 프리컴을 흘리고 있었다. 알렉은 세차게 고개를 끄덕이고는 벽에 기대어 섰다. 걸어온 매그가 천천히 제 밑에 무릎을 꿇자, 알렉은 욕을 뱉으며 싸지 않기 위해 눈을 꾹 감았다. 씨발 알파가 내 밑에 무릎을 꿇었어. 그것도 존나 돈 많고 가진 거 많은 알파가. 내가 막 해달라고 한 것도 아닌데 자기가 꼭 해 주고 싶다고 애원했어. 세상에 오메가중에 이런 거 해본 오메가는 나밖에 없을거야... 히트사이클에 들어선 알렉은 정신적인 승리감으로 도취되어 제 성기를 잡은 후 제 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 앉은 알파의 얼굴에 문질렀다. 오메가치고는 굉장히 큰 편인 자신의 성기가 하얗고 앳된 얼굴에 문질러지며 프리컴을 묻히는 것을 보자 너무 흥분한 나머지 알렉은 더이상 참지 못하고 사정했다. 신음을 흘리며 눈을 뜬 알렉이 마주한 것은 오만하면서도 귀여운 알파의, 제 정액으로 젖은 얼굴이었다. 정복감에 압도된 알렉은 눈을 반쯤 뜨고는 낮은 목소리로 물었다.

"오메가 정액을 얼굴로 받으니까 좋아?"

매그는 침을 한 번 삼키더니 잠시 입을 다물었고, 곧 입을 벌린 후 혀를 조금 내밀고 말했다. "으응."

행복한 미소를 지은 알렉은 매그의 머리에 손을 얹은 뒤 세게 당겼고, 눈가에 묻은 제 정액을 닦아준 뒤 속삭였다. “꼬맹이 너 눈 꼭 뜨고 있어야 해. 알겠지? 나 기분 지금 엄청 좋아. 완전 행복해.” 매그는 알렉의 얼굴을 홀린 듯 바라보며 얼굴을 붉혔고, 고개를 세차게 끄덕였다. 

매그가 제 선단에 입을 맞추자 알렉은 으으응! 하고는 비명같은 신음을 지르며 허리를 뒤틀었다. "가만히 있어, 아저씨." 매그의 말에 고개를 끄덕인 알렉은 제 귀두가 뜨거운 입 안으로 삼켜지자 눈물을 흘리면서 허리를 뒤틀었다. 금방이라도 할 것 같았다. 손으로 하는 거랑은 비교도 안 되잖아, 왜 이걸 금지하는 거야, 이렇게 좋은데, 너무 좋단 말이야. 죽을 거 같아. 이러다 죽는 거 아니야? 알렉은 몇 번이나 벽에서 미끄러졌다. 매그의 입술과 혀가 제 기둥을 훑는 것을 느낀 알렉은 다시 한 번 사정했고, 제 성기를 완전히 문 매그가 다갈색 눈으로 절 올려다보자마자 또 한 번 사정했다. 알렉은 매그가 제 정액을 삼키는 것을 보며 눈을 감고 신음한 후 매그를 살살 쓰다듬었다. 

알렉은 매그의 머리칼을 꽉 움켜쥐었다가 매그가 눈을 찡그리자 아픈가 싶어 아주 살짝만 손을 얹었다. 정신이 약간 든 알렉은 매그를 밀어내며 외쳤다. "..나 이제 조금 쉴래..." 떨어지지 않고 자신을 밀어붙이면 어떡하지 약간 걱정했으나 어린 알파는 쉽게 밀려났기에 알렉은 안도했다. 잠시 숨을 고른 알렉은 정신을 차리고 매그에게 행복한 미소를 지어보였다. 알렉의 목소리에는 환희라고밖에 표현할 수 없는 기쁨이 가득했다. “진짜 너무 고마워... 완전 좋더라. 알파한테 이런 걸 받아볼 수 있을 줄은 상상도 못했어.” 몽롱한 표정으로 알렉을 바라보던 매그는 씩 웃으며 속삭였다.

"나도 처음 해 본 거야. 아저씨 좋아하고 행복해하는 거 보니까 내가 날마다 해 주고 싶다."

하품을 한 알렉은 나른한 미소를 짓고는 매그를 바라보았다. 이런 거를 매일 해 주겠다고? 진짜로? 믿기지가 않았다. 남성기를 따로 만지기만 해도 엄청 혼난다는데, 자신의 앞에 있는, 자신을 사랑한다고 얘기하는 알파는 화를 내기는커녕 진심으로 즐겁고 행복해 보였다. “나랑 섹스하면 이렇게 해 줄거야?” 알렉은 충동적으로 질문한 후 물끄러미 매그를 바라보았다. 뜨거워진 몸은 이제 따끔거릴 정도였다. 알렉이 뱉는 문장의 말꼬리는 길게 늘어졌다. “오메가들은 맨날 알파가 좋은지 신경써야 한다고 배운다고. 나는 그런 거 신경쓰기 싫어. 내가 좋고 싶단 말이야. 그리고 난 아픈 거도 싫어.” 알렉이 투덜거렸다. 입술을 핥은 매그는 알렉의 오른손을 쳐다보더니 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다.


	12. Chapter 12

절 보자마자 몸을 돌리는 알렉을 보고 기분이 나빠진 매그는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 어라. 어제 나한테 막 칭얼거리고 그런 게 부끄러웠나. 설마 그럴리가. 힛싸인데 그 정도면 완전 가볍게 지나간 거 자기도 알텐데 설마. 어째 날 피하는 반응이 지금까지랑 조금 다른 거 같은데. 또 화났나?

"... 매사원...안녕..."

걱정스러워진 매그는 알렉의 소매를 살짝 쥐고 당겨 제 얼굴을 보게 했다. 안색이 안 좋네. 잠도 제대로 못 잔 것 같고. 어디 아픈가. 내가 어제 아프게 했나? 아니 그렇다기에 반응은 썩 나쁘지 않았는데. 씨 힛싸가 이게 또 귀찮네. 아저씨 감정이 잘 안 전해지니까 돌겠어. 내가 오메가한테 그렇게까지 신경쓴 적이 있어야 알지. 난 보통 베타만 만나왔단 말이야. 이게 다 아저씨 보지가 너무 작아서 그래. 자신의 사이즈 역시 일반적인 크기는 아님을 고려하지 못하는 매그가 투덜거렸다. 힛싸인데 겨우 그 정도밖에 안 젖는 게 말이 되냐고. 내가 그렇게 별론가? 결혼하면 아저씨가 선물한 유리딜도 맨날 넣어둘 거야. 나도 내 자지만 넣고 싶은데... 진짜 짜증나. 염려를 담은 목소리로 매그가 말했다.

"과장님 어디 안 좋으십니까?" 

"...아니야...걱정해줘서 고마워." 

자리에 앉은 알렉이 다시금 제 눈을 슬쩍 피하는 것을 본 매그는 몸을 숙여 알렉과 눈을 마주치려 했지만, 알렉은 좀처럼 눈을 마주쳐주지 않았다. 아 씨발 뭐야 진짜. 사람 기분 나쁘게. 아무리 그래도 내가 그 정도까지 했는데 날 이제 봐줘야지 왜 더 피하냐고. 내 마음을 아직도 모르겠어? 맨날 빨아 주겠다잖아. 무릎 꿇고 오메가 거 빨아줘, 그것도 앞에를...하 매그매그 진짜 정신 나갔네. 얼굴에다가 하게 해줘, 오메가 보짓물에 이어서 좆물도 먹어줘, 진짜 나 태어나서 처음 해본다. 내가 정말 미쳤지 진짜. 세상에 이거 해본 알파 나밖에 없을거야. 얼굴을 붉힌 매그는 머리를 세게 쥐어뜯으며 고개를 흔들었다. 이거 말해도 아무도 안 믿을걸. 야동에서도 안 나오는 걸 이 내가!! 당신이랑 처음 해 봤다고! 그래 물론... 나도 뭐 좋았는데, 그래도 알파가 이렇게까지 너 좋다잖아, 알렉산더!!! 진짜 나도 싸고 싶은 거 아저씨 만족시켜 준다고 얼마나 참았는데 이러기야? 짜증을 낸 매그는 한달음에 로비의 약국으로 달려가 약을 샀다. 진짜 이런 알파 없다 아저씨. 

"피곤할 때 먹는 피로회복제랑 진통제랑... 연고 좀 주세요." 

같이 마실 드링크까지 사서 약봉지를 움켜쥔 매그는 부리나케 사무실로 달려왔으나 본 것은 제 책상에서 고개를 팔에 파묻고 있는 알렉이었다. 겁이 더럭 난 매그는 알렉을 흔들려 했으나 도롱도롱 코골이가 들려오는 것을 보고 멈췄다. 에이 진짜. 왜 밥도 안먹고 자. 알파 걱정이란 걱정은 다 시키고 말이야. 오메가의 기본이 안되어있어 기본이. 투덜거리던 매그는 가만히 서서 알렉을 바라보다가 손가락 하나를 뻗어 슬쩍 알렉의 뒷통수를 쓸어보았다. 뜨겁네. 열나나? 약 얼른 먹어야 하는거 아니야? 아오 진짜 알파가 약을 사왔는데 일어나지도 않고 자고 있어. 당장 깨워버려? 래그노어에게 샌드위치를 사다달라고 문자를 보낸 매그는 계속 손가락 하나로 알렉의 뒷머리를 쓸었고, 알렉이 자세를 살짝 바꾸자 놀라서 후다닥 손을 뗐다. 

고개를 조금 모로 돌린 알렉은 아기 천사처럼 평화로워 보였다. 잘 때는 이렇게 예쁜데. 일어나 있으면 알파 말도 안 듣고 말이야. 결혼도 안 해주고 말이야. 매그는 알렉의 동그란 코를 꾹 눌렀다가 알렉이 눈썹을 찡그리자 얼른 손을 뗐다. 기분이 이상하네. 매그는 가슴을 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 이게 다 아저씨가 결혼 안 해줘서 그래. 아저씨만 보면 가슴이 이상해. 다 아저씨 잘못이야. 그러니까 아저씨가 책임져야 돼. 알렉이 천천히 눈을 뜨며 녹갈색 눈동자를 드러내자, 얼굴이 붉어진 매그는 놀라서 뒷걸음질을 치다가 엉덩방아를 찧고 말았다. 누가 눈을 함부로 그렇게 뜨랬어! 오메가가 말이야 귀엽게 말이야! 예쁘게 말이야! 곧 제 오메가 앞에서 이런 모습을 보였다는 것에 부끄러워진 매그는 빽 소리를 쳤다. "아저씨!" 아저씨 때문에 알파 체면이 이게 뭐야! 쿵 하고 요란한 소리가 났지만 꼬리뼈에 신경을 쓸 때가 아니었다. 알렉이 눈썹을 찡그리자 매그는 마음을 가다듬고는 목소리를 낮추었고 부드러운 어조로 말했다. 알파답게 해야지. 어른스럽게. 그래야 넘어오지.

"이거 먹고 자. 어디가 아픈 건데?" 

오메가가 말이야. 왜 알파 허락도 없이 맘대로 아프고 그래. 진짜로 보지가 아픈 거야? 그래? 얼른 나아야 내 자지도 쑥쑥 받아먹지. 알렉이 얼굴을 일그러트리자 더럭 겁이 난 매그는 얼른 덧붙였다. 뭐야 아저씨 내 마음도 읽어? 거짓말을 하자! 매그매그 파이팅! "오메가 취급하는거 아니야. 상사가 아픈거 같은데 어떻게 그냥 있어. 뭐 안 넣었어..요. 과장님 아까부터 몸이 안좋으신거 같아서..." 내 오메가도 못 챙기는 못난 알파되기 싫단 말이야. 그러니까 어디 아프면 아프다고 미리미리 말 좀 하던가. 다시금 어정쩡하게 제 눈을 피하며 눈썹을 찡그리는 알렉 때문에 짜증이 난 매그는 마음속으로 욕설을 퍼부었다. 아저씨 진짜 짜증나. 바보야. 바보 멍청이 아저씨. 내 맘도 몰라주고 나빠 진짜. 그리고 매그는 얼른 그 말을 취소했다. 뻥이야. 너무 귀여워서 그랬어. 나는 너무 귀여우면 막 욕이 나와. 알파들은 다 그래. 내 맘 알지 아저씨? 알렉이 천천히 입을 열었다.

"...안 아프다니까. 저리 좀 가."

절 외면하는 알렉을 바라보며 매그는 이를 악물었다. 알파가 이렇게까지 나오는데도 이런다 이거지. 이번엔 대체 뭐가 문제야. 차라리 짜증을 내던가. 씨발 아 그냥 아저씨 자르고 오메가인거 떠벌린 다음에 취업길 막아버려?? 그리고 우리집에 납치한 다음에 동생들 담보로 협박하면 되잖아. 내 자지만 먹다보면 본딩되고 나 좋아해 주지 않을까. 이거네. 이거 좋네. 매그는 잠시 생각을 멈추었다. 아 근데 그러면 아저씨가 웃는거 못보잖아. 아저씨 저렇게 자존심 세가지고 진짜 혀 깨물고 자살하면 어떡해. 그럼 혀를 자르면 되ㅈ... 제정신이야? 아저씨가 아픈거 싫다고 했다고. 씨발 손가락 생각만 하면 나는 그거 못 볼 것 같아. 아저씨 맨날 얼굴 하얘져서 밥도 안먹고 울기만 하면 어떡해. 알렉이 웃는 모습을 상상하고 매그는 벅벅 머리를 긁었다. 아 씨 진짜. 임신이 되면 어떻게 애로 잡겠는데 애가 생길 리가 없고. 씨발 차라리 내가 오메가인게 낫겠어. 매그는 이를 악물었다. 어제는 콘돔 꼈다지만 그래도 섹스 두 번이나 했는데 알렉산더는 나한테 본딩도 안하고. 돌겠네 진짜.

매그는 주머니에 손을 넣어 이제 한 개 남은 바닐라향 콘돔을 만지작거렸다. 아저씨랑 또 하고 싶다. 진짜 내가 더욱 더 많이 사랑해 줄 수 있는데. 어제는 장소가 그래서 아저씨가 덜 만족한 것 같아서 너무 아쉬웠어. 아저씨 다리 아플까봐 어쩔 수가 없었어. 미안해. 매그는 슬쩍 알렉의 옆모습을 보다 제 자리로 발길을 돌렸다. 알렉은 힐끔 시선을 옮겨 그런 신입사원의 뒷모습을 바라보고는 눈을 내리깔았다.

***

휴게실 문 뒤에 기대어 선 매그는 숨을 참은 채로 귀를 쫑긋 세우고 있었다. 알렉산더 목소리가 들리길래 놀래켜주려고 했더니 울고 있을 줄이야. 아 짜증나. 어떤 새끼가 내 오메가를 울리고 지랄이야. 겁도 없이. 아저씨가 누구 껀 줄 알고. 나도 이제 안 울리기로 맘 먹었는데. 짜증나게. 그리고 아저씨는 누가 마음대로 울래. 어제부터 오메가는 알파 허락받아야 울 수 있어. 몰라. 내가 정했으니까 다운월더사에서는 그런 거야.

“이제 와서... 한테 또... 도 힘든데...”

핸드폰을 내던진 알렉이 발을 쾅 구르고서는 세상 서럽게 울기 시작하자, 매그는 주먹을 세게 꽉 쥐었다. 대체 뭣 때문에 울고 그래, 아저씨. 또 그 흡혈귀인가 박쥐인가 하는 새끼야? 내가 다 죽여 줄까? 알파 좋다는 게 뭐야. 울렁거리는 가슴을 꾹 누른 매그는 알렉에게서 전해져오는 여러 감정 때문에 혼란스러운 머리를 흔들어 진정시킨 후 알렉의 폰 도청 결과를 묻기 위해 제 핸드폰을 열었다. 삼촌 아니었음 어떻게 살았을까. 매그는 꽤 오래 전부터 알렉의 폰을 도청하고 있었다. 자존심이 하도 세서 말도 안하고 버티는데 별 수 있냐고. 다 아저씨를 위해서야. 세상에 이런 알파 또 없다. 누가 오메가한테 이렇게 해 주냐고. 매그가 투덜거렸다.

[재혼한 어머니 남편쪽 사업이 잘 안 풀리는 모양입니다. 그래서 도련님 오메가한테 돈 좀 빌려달라고 했다네요.]

[씨발 몇 번 말해야 알아들어. 알렉 씨라고 부르랬지.]

화를 내고 난 매그는 벽에 기대어 호흡을 고르며 눈을 감았다. 눈을 뜬 매그는 자판기를 몇 번 걷어찬 후 벽을 주먹으로 내리치며 씩씩댔다. 왜 그쪽은 씨발 다들 내 오메가한테만 난리야. 알렉산더가 그만큼 해결해줬으면 알아서 살면 될 것이지 왜 자꾸 손을 벌리냐고. 알렉산더는 불법 억제제 먹고 몸 다 상해가면서 일하고 있는데. 아파도 참고 절대 퇴근 안한단 말이야. 월차도 그날밖에 안쓰고... 매그는 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 머릿속에 알렉의 저는 다리와, 오른손의 새끼손가락 빈 자리가 떠오르자 매그는 울고싶은 기분이 되었다. 알렉산더가 지금까지 어떻게 살아왔는지 알지도 못하면서. 그 여동생도 오빠가 빚 어떻게 갚은 지 모르고 복권 당첨된 줄 알던데. 아저씨 그거 피 철철 나서 합의금으로 내가 준 건데 말이야. 짜증나게 진짜. 내가 돈 준다고 하면 또 돈 안 받고 클레이브한테 가겠지. 하여간 진짜 오메가 주제에 자존심은 더럽게 세가지고 귀찮게 진짜...손이 너무 많이 가. 투덜거림을 마친 매그는 제 법무팀에게 문자를 보냈다. 

[개러웨이 물산 좀 도와줘요. 대신 나인건 모르게. 다른 투자자가 한 것처럼 해서. 알았죠.]

문자를 보낸 매그는 자판기를 보고 투덜거렸다. 여긴 왜 초코우유 없어? “하여간 진짜 일 제대로 안하지, 진짜.” 이지에게 들은 정보대로 코코아를 뽑은 후 잠시 고민하던 매그는 문을 끼익 열고 살금살금 알렉에게로 다가갔다. 어깨를 축 늘어트린 알렉은 2m에 달하는 키에도 불구하고 매우 작아 보였고, 비 맞은 강아지를 떠올리게 했다. 매그는 목이 메이는 것을 느끼며 천천히 침을 삼켰고, 눈을 몇 번 깜박였다. 알렉을 내버려둬야 하나 하고 고민했으나 그럴 수는 없었다. 지금까지의 알렉을 보아 온 결과 알렉에게는 도움을 청할 곳도, 의지할 곳도 없어 보였다. 불쌍하고 가여운 내 오메가. 매그는 알렉이 오늘도 샌드위치 3개로 점심을 때운 것을 알고 있었다. 제게 합의금을 받은 이후에도 알렉의 낡은 정장은 그대로였고, 여전히 같은 편의점에서 알바를 하고 있었다. 매그는 운동시간을 10분 앞당겨 꾸벅꾸벅 조는 알렉을 바라보다가 천천히 집으로 향하고는 했다. 아마 아저씨는 왜 편의점 시급이 갑자기 올랐는지, 왜 그 시간에 손님이 안 오는지도 모르겠지. 눈치라고는 없어가지고 말이야. 

속으로 투덜거린 매그는 테이블에 코코아를 내려놓고 알렉의 옆에 슬그머니 앉았다. “...드세요.” 아저씨 이제 울지마. 알파답게 매그매그가 다 해결했어. 매그는 코코아 잔을 들어 후후 분 뒤 알렉의 손에 쥐어주었다가 다시 휙 하고 뺏었다. 알렉의 손이 와들와들 떨리고 있었기 때문이었다. 한숨을 내쉰 매그는 알렉의 손을 꽉 잡은 뒤 입을 열었다가 다시 닫았고, 빠르게 알렉의 다리 사이로 들어가 알렉을 세게 껴안았다. 아저씨!! 오메가는 우는 거 아니야. 어디서 감히 알파 앞에서 울고 그래. 못생기ㄱ... 아니아니 속상하게. 그만 울어. 얼른 뚝 해 뚝. 다 잘 됐단 말이야. 이제 내일쯤에 다 해결 됐다고 전화 올 거니까 뚝 그쳐. 오메가가 진짜, 피부 다 상하겠네. 아저씨는 오메가의 기본이 안 되어 있어. 

매그는 더 세차게 울기 시작하는 알렉의 등을 토닥거려주며 아무 말도 하지 않고 조용히 있었다. 아저씨 사랑해. 나 아저씨 진짜 좋아해. 아저씨가 우는 것만 봐도 가슴이 아프고 죽겠어. 이건 본딩때문에 동화된 거 아니야. 원래 그랬어. 내가 아프게 한 뒤로도 이렇게 혼자서 소리도 못 내고 울었을까. 아무도 등 안 쓰다듬어주고 아저씨 혼자 이렇게... 그 생각을 하니 매그의 가슴에는 칼로 저미는 듯한 고통이 찾아왔다. 매그는 숨을 크게 들이마시고는 눈을 내리감으며 알렉을 더욱 꽉 껴안았다. 알렉이 버둥거렸지만 매그는 팔이 저릴 정도로 힘을 준 뒤 놓아주지 않았다. 

"...미안해... 많이 아팠지..." 

입을 연 매그의 목소리는 떨리고 있었다. 자신의 목소리에 물기가 섞인 것을 깨달은 매그는 침을 몇 번 삼키고는 눈에 힘을 주었다. 울지 마. 울면 안 돼. 난 알파니까 알파답게 행동할거야. 내 오메가 달래줘야 하는데 울면 안 돼. 씨발 매그너스 베인 개새끼. 병신새끼. 왜 그랬어 진짜. 카밀 말 듣는 게 아니었는데. 거기 혹한 내가 멍청이지. 좆 잘라버려 진짜. 시간 돌릴 수 있으면 지금처럼 잘 연기할 수 있는데. 짜증나. 매그는 코로 숨을 몇 번 내쉬고는 알렉의 어깨에 얼굴을 부빈 뒤 알렉을 놓아주었다.

"눈에 먼지 들어갔어. 짜증나."

툴툴거린 매그는 눈을 부비고는 알렉의 옆에 털썩 앉았다. 알렉이 테이블 위의 코코아 잔을 집어 제게 건네자 매그는 한 모금 마시고는 억지로 미소를 지었다. 아 아저씨 아. 정말 아저씨는 이게 왜 좋아? 난 진짜 이해가 안돼. 아저씨는 맛알못이야. 매그는 입을 열었다. 오메가의 마음을 사로잡으려면 공통점을 형성하는 게 중요하댔어.

"...맛있네."

맛없어! 맛없어! 어린 알파를 바라보는 알렉의 입가에 아주 작은 미소가 떠올랐다. 매그는 그런 알렉을 멍하니 쳐다보며 코코아를 다시 한 모금 홀짝였다. 조금 전보다는 나은 거 같기도 하고. 매그는 코코아 잔을 내려다보며 고개를 갸우뚱거렸고, 그런 신입사원을 계속 바라보는 알렉의 입가에 걸린 미소는 천천히 번졌다. 코코아 잔을 입에 문 매그는 알렉이 제 머리에 큰 손을 가볍게 올리는 것을 느끼고 전율했다. 

내 오메가가 내 몸에 먼저 손을 댔어. 순식간에 벌겋게 달아오른 매그의 벌어진 입에서 코코아 잔이 떨어졌고, 놀란 알렉의 손은 빠르게 종이컵을 줍기 위해 움직였다. 알렉의 차가운 손이 제 허벅지 안쪽을 쓰는 것을 느낀 매그는 제가 아플 정도로 단단하게 발기해 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 벌떡 몸을 일으킨 매그는 잠시 마른 세수를 하고 호흡을 가다듬은 뒤 눈을 떠 시선을 내렸다. 알렉이 절 올려다보자 매그는 떨지 않기 위해 애쓰며 말했다. 제 얼굴이 붉어진 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

"...점심 시간 이제 거의 끝나가니까, 과장님도 이제 그만 들어가시죠." 

"위로 고맙다, 꼬마야."

알렉은 피식 웃고는 몸을 일으킨 후 다시 매그의 머리에 손을 얹었고, 머리칼을 가볍게 헝클어트리더니 말했다. 매그는 멍하니 서서 천천히 휴게실을 나서는 알렉의 뒷모습을 바라보았고, 제 머리를 몇 번 만지작거리다가 펑 하고는 붉어져 어기적어기적 화장실로 걸어갔다. 

오메가가 야해 빠져서 밝히기는. 손을 열심히 흔들며 매그는 이를 바득바득 갈았다. 막 알파 몸에 은근슬쩍 손을 먼저 대고 말이야. 댔으면 끝까지 대던가 치사하게 점심시간 끝났다고 호다닥 도망이나 가고 말이야. 콘돔 한 개 남아있는 거 자기도 알텐데 말이지. 아주 오메가의 기본이 안 되어 있어 기본이. 나도 빨아주려고 했는데. 결혼하면 진짜 아저씨 보지에 잔뜩 쌀 거야. 이미지를 상상하자 매그의 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. 내가 그때는 진짜 정신도 못 차리게 만들어 줄게. 막 나한테 애원하게 만들어버릴거야... 싸달라고 빌면 가슴에도 싸고 얼굴에도 싸고 입에도 싸줘야지. 하 진짜 날마다 못 넣어도 괜찮으니까 아저씨 안고 잠들고 싶다. 곰돌이 같겠지. 아저씨 밤에 잘때 코 골아도 괜찮은데.. 오메가면 뭐 어때. 내가 좋으면 됐지. 알파가 좋으면 다 된 거야. 손을 씻고 난 매그는 화장실을 나와 사무실로 향했고, 볼록 올라온 알렉의 동그란 머리를 빤히 쳐다보다가 제 자리에 털썩 앉으며 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다.


	13. Chapter 13

  
발갛게 달아오른 알렉은 눈을 감고 신음하며 할딱거렸다. 제 여성기에 뭔가가 들락거리는 기분은 익숙하지 않았고, 그게 알파의 거근이라는 사실은 받아들이기 힘들었으나 그럼에도 불구하고 기분이 너무 좋았다. 으응. 이상해. 신음을 흘리던 알렉은 알파가 움직이지 않자 허리를 들썩였다가 엉덩이를 흔들었다가 하며 다리를 바둥거렸다.   
  
"천박하긴. 알파 좆이 그렇게 맛있어?"  
  
알파가 킥킥대기만 하고 움직이지 않자 알렉은 눈물이 날 것만 같았다. 이게 너무 필요했다. 수치를 잊고 쾌감에 녹아내린 알렉의 혀는 배워왔던 말을 더듬더듬 뱉어내기 시작했다. 자신의 알파를 만족시키기 위한 말들이었다. "네에...주인니임... 안에, 구멍 더 쑤셔주세요... 원해요...알파 정액, 가득 싸서... 임신, 임신 하고 싶," 알렉은 제 위의 알파가 그르렁거리며 절 세게 짓쳐올리는 것과 제 유두를 아플만큼 깨무는 것을 느끼고 정신없이 신음하며 입을 열었다. 주인님이 행복하실 말들을 해야해.  
  
"으응, 좋아요... 너무 좋아... 가슴 좋아요, 기분...기분 좋아요, 알렉 보지 박아주니까아, 기분 너무 좋아아..."  
  
이제 알렉은 알파의 위에 올라타 허리를 움직이고 있었다. 아응, 으응, 아힉, 흐앙, 알렉이 움직일때마다 침과 콧물, 눈물이 범벅이 되어 젖은 얼굴에서는 교태로운 신음이 터져나왔다. "더 빨리 움직여. 그래서 알파를 만족시킬수 있겠어?" 알파가 제 엉덩이를 내리치자 알렉은 비명을 지르며 떨고는 고개를 정신없이 끄덕였고, 꿍꿍 소리가 날 정도로 몸을 들어올렸다가 내리기 시작했다. 몸을 내릴 때마다 눈앞에 작은 번개가 쳤다가는 사라졌다. 알렉의 손은 너무 만져져서 이제는 아픈 제 유두를 조물거리며 재롱을 피우고 있었다.   
  
"음란하긴. 오메가 주제에, 허락하지도 않았는데 감히 세워서 흘리기나 하고."   
  
알파가 제 남성기를 장난스럽게 툭 치자 알렉은 반쯤 쓰러져 경련했다. 싸버리면 벌을 받을까봐 겁난 알렉은 알파의 성기를 더욱 세게 조이며 신음했고, 앞으로 싸지 않기 위해 최선을 다했다. 알파가 가지도 않았는데 감히 오메가가 먼저 해버릴 수는 없었다. "네에... 네... 알렉산더는 음란한 암캐에요.... 흘려서... 흘려서 죄송합니다...자르지 말아주세요..." 알렉은 울먹거리면서도 엉덩이를 위로 올렸다 내리는 것을 멈추지 않았다. 알파가 멈춰도 된다고 명령하지 않았기 때문에 멈출 수가 없었다. 눈을 반쯤 넘어간 채 떨면서 알렉은 울먹거렸고, 응응대며 칭얼거렸다. 알파는 저와의 관계에서 콘돔을 쓰고 있었고, 이는 너와 본딩하기는 싫다는 것을 의미했다. 제가 부족한 오메가라 싫으신가요? 불안해진 알렉은 애원하기 시작했다.   
  
"콘돔 빼고, 빼고 안에 싸주세요...제발... 우유, 우유 먹고 싶어요... 콘돔 싫어... 매그너스 꺼 주세요...먹고 싶어어.."  
  
매그너스? 화들짝 눈을 뜬 알렉은 후다닥 일어나 앉았다. 자신이 꾼 것이 몇 주 전의 기억을 바탕으로 한 것임을 깨닫자 알렉의 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 에이씨. 또 이 꿈이야. 난 정신 없었다 해도 걔는 진짜 맨정신이었는데. 내가 이러는 거 다 봤겠지. 얼마나 한심해 보였을까. 오메가라 역시 안된다고 생각했겠지. 씨발, 요 며칠 안 꾼다 했어. 알렉은 뻥 하고 이불을 걷어찼다. 씨발 걘 나 전에 강간했는데. 알렉은 이를 갈았다. 그런 알파놈 좆이 좋다고, 맛있어서 죽을 것 같다고 그걸로 나 망가트려달라고 애원했어. 아무리 히트사이클이었어도 그렇지 주인님 주인님 하면서 박아달라고 먼저 몸 비비고... 그 알파새끼 좆 빨고 올라타서 아... 알렉은 머리를 사정없이 쥐어뜯었다. 나보다 열살도 넘게 어린 알파한테...  진짜 미쳤나봐... 알렉산더 넌 진짜 쓰레기다... 걔 강간해달라고 시키기도 했으면서... 겨우 향 좋다고 발정하다니. 물론 걔가 좀 예쁘게 생겼긴 하지만... 히트사이클이었다고는 하지만... 혼란스러운 머리를 안고 알렉은 신음했다. 몽정의 여운이 가시자 수치심과 자괴감이 뒤섞여 알렉의 마음을 강하게 점령했다.   
  
"임신도 못하면서 무슨 임신..."   
  
알렉이 툴툴거렸다. 그러나 그 말을 뱉자마자 부끄럽지만 싫지 않았다는 것과 자신이 느낀 쾌감이 그런 모든 사실을 잊게 만들 정도로 강력했다는 것이 알렉의 얼굴을 더 달아오르게 만들었다. 앞에 빨아줄 때도 좋다고 생각했는데 섹스하는 거는 그거보다 열 배는 더 기분 좋았지... 왜 앞에 만지지 말라고 하는지 알겠더라니까. 요즘 나도... 굳이 안 만져도 자꾸 해 버리는데... 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아오른 알렉은 고개를 푹 숙였다. 나보다 훨씬 어린데. 매그의 얼굴을 떠올린 알렉은 고개를 세차게 저었다. 알파 좆 맛이 어때? 더럽게 기분 좋지? 질질 싸게 해 준다고 했잖아. 나한테 울면서 애원하게 될 거라고 했잖아. 더 세게 박아달라고 예쁘게 빌어봐, 오메가. 오메가답게 주인님 자지가 먹고 싶어서 견딜 수가 없다고 어디 한 번 애걸해봐.  
  
"으아아아아아악!!"    
  
갑자기 부끄러워진 알렉은 비명을 지르며 침대에서 벌떡 일어났다. 하지만 자신의 안을 실컷 희롱했던 어린 알파의 목소리는 쉽사리 떠나지 않았다. 진짜 너무 야한 보지야. 알파 좆 맛을 잘 아는 보지란 말이지... 그렇게 안 해도 채워 줄 건데 조르기는. 하여간 내 오메가는 욕심쟁이라니까. 알파 씨 달라고 얼른 먹고 싶다고 나 씹어대는 거 완전 귀여워. 웃음이 섞인 음성은 아직 어린 티가 남아 있었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 정욕으로 번들거려 낮은 목소리에 알파 특유의 위험함이 묻어 있었다. 곧 알렉은 제 여성기가 뭘 물고 싶다는 듯이 옴죽거리는 것을 느끼고는 양 손으로 얼굴을 가린 후 고개를 푹 숙였다.  
  
내 오메가... 내 오메가라니... 알렉은 그 단어를 곱씹으며 제 다리 사이가 약간 젖어드는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 알렉은 침대에 다시 앉아서 다리를 넓게 벌린 후 시트에 발씬거리는 여성기를 문지르기 시작했다. 질척이며 젖은 소리와 함께 알렉의 입이 벌어지며 앙앙대는 신음을 흘렸고, 움직임은 더욱 빨라졌다.   
  
알렉은 앞을 만지지 않고 갔다. 정신을 차린 알렉은 제가 여성기에 또 손가락을 넣고 있다는 것을 깨닫고 화들짝 놀라 정신을 차린 뒤 화장실로 달려갔다. 부끄러운 건 부끄러운 거고, 출근은 출근이었다. 하... 어떡하냐. 오늘도 거기로 자위해버렸어. 진짜 미쳤나보다. 매사원 오늘은 제발 나한테 들이대지 마. 또 화장실에서 자위하고 싶지는 않아. 진짜 소리 엄청 날 거 같단 말이야. 알렉은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 최근 몇 주 동안 알렉은 남성기를 만진 적이 없었고, 오로지 여성기만으로 자위를 하고 있었다.  
  
"알파 되는 수술이나 더 알아봐야지. 그럼 잊어버릴 수 있을 거야."  
  
호르몬 주사 분명히 놓아주는 데가 있을텐데. 알렉은 입술을 짓씹었다. 기분 좋은데 이걸 없애버리기 아깝지 않냐는 생각이 들었으나 알렉은 세차게 머리를 흔들었다. 몰라!! 이상하단 말이야!!! 난 알파 되고 싶다고! 그리고 걘 강간범이라고. 강간범. 강간범. 짜증이 난 알렉은 낡은 정장을 대충 걸치고 구두도 대강 꿰어신은 뒤 집을 나섰다. 오늘은 매사원 안 마주치게 제발 좀... 어차피 걔랑 나는 달라도 너무 달라... 나이도 너무 차이나고... 위치도 너무 차이나...걔가 진심이라고 해도 내가 안 받아주는 게 그 꼬맹이를 위하는 길이야... 몸 다 망가진 오메가한테 금방 질릴거 뻔하다고... 애도 못 낳아주는데 진짜 뻔하지. 강간범 자식... 난 안 넘어가. 알렉은 이를 갈며 손마디가 질릴 정도로 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 그새끼 그거 콘돔 가지고 다니는 거 봐. 어린 놈의 새끼가 발랑 까져가지고는 진짜.   
  
바닐라향 콘돔을 생각하자 알렉의 얼굴이 발개졌다. 발을 몇 번 구른 알렉은 입술을 꼭 깨물고는 걸음을 옮겼다.  
  
회사에 도착해 서류철을 펼친 알렉은 씩 미소를 지었다.분명히 돈만 주면 형질전환 수술을 해준다는 곳이 있을 거야. 내가 못 찾아서 그렇지... 그것만 하면 내 인생 완전 펴는거야. 펜을 돌리던 알렉은 잠시 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 그 꼬맹이 나 진짜 좋아하는 거 같긴 하던데 이 참에 그 비용이나 뜯어내 봐...?  이미 12억 받았으니까... 한 번 할때 1억씩만 달라고 하는거지. 어차피 섹스는 나도 기분 좋고... 빨아주는 거도 기분 좋으니까 난 손해볼 거 없잖아. 미소짓던 알렉의 얼굴이 차츰 굳었고, 알렉은 고개를 세게 저었다. 아냐. 걔가 강간범이라고 해서 내가 이렇게까지 하면 안 돼. 그건 그 꼬맹이 갖고 장난치는 거잖아. 이미 강간당한거는 복수 충분히 했잖아. 그리고 걔 진짜 반성 엄청 하잖아. 180도 바뀌었다고.  
  
그러면 걔 마음에 든 척 하면서 살살 얻어내면 되잖아!  
  
마음 속 누군가가 속삭이자 알렉은 다시 고개를 갸우뚱한 후 생각에 잠겼다. 그럴까? 하긴... 들키지만 않으면 되잖아. 걔한테 뭐... 집에 일 생겨서 돈 필요하다고 울면서 얘기하면 돈 주지 않을까? 그렇게 몇 번만 해도 그게 얼마야. 그러면 나 부자되는ㄱ... 눈 앞에 ‘아저씨가 원하는 건 다 해준다고 했잖아요’ 라고 말하며 몸을 배배 꼰 채 오메가 억제제를 건네던 알파가 떠오르자, 알렉은 다시 도리도리 고개를 젓고서는 벌떡 일어섰다. 그건 장난치는 거야. 이를 꽉 악문 알렉은 화장실로 이동해 제 머리를 세게 때렸다. 사람 마음 갖고 장난치면 안돼. 세상에 어떤 알파가 그렇게까지 해주겠어. 그거보면 그 꼬맹이는 나 진짜 좋아해. 그러니까 그건..못 할 것 같아. 중얼거린 알렉은 찬물로 세수를 했다.  
  
사무실로 돌아와 자리에 앉은 알렉은 수치심에 몸서리쳤다. 내가 이런 생각까지 하다니. 괜히 눈물이 날 것만 같아 알렉은 눈을 크게 떴다. 자존심이 상해 견딜 수가 없었다. 돈 그거 없이도 잘 살았어. 알렉은 이를 악물었다. 약해지지 말자 알렉. 잘 해 왔잖아? 이제 빚도 없고 조금만 힘내면 돼. 그럼 알파 되서 잘 살 수 있어. 꿍얼거린 알렉은 모니터로 시선을 돌렸다.  
  
 ***  
  
양고기를 썰던 아스모데우스는 손을 멈추고 제 앞에 앉은 아들을 새침하게 노려보았다. 불면 날아갈까 쥐면 꺼질까, 필요하다는 것 말만 하면 다 갖다 바치면서 금이야 옥이야 키워놨더니 이런 사고를 쳐? 지금까지 아무리 자신이 오냐오냐 했다 할지라도 어디 제대로 되먹지도 못한 남성체 오메가랑 본딩이라니! 결혼을 한다고? 기가 찬 아스모데우스는 흥 하고 코웃음을 쳤다. 그것도 나이가 서른 다섯? 그것도 모자라 애도 못 낳는다고? 아니아니 거기에다 다리도 절고 손가락도 하나 없다고? 이 애비는 너 못 보낸다, 매그야. 그 천박한 놈 보지가 지금은 맛있겠지. 그런데 그건 네가 아직 170명밖에 못먹어봐서 그래. 어차피 너도 곧 질릴 거라고. 마음을 가다듬은 아스모데우스는 입을 열었다.   
  
"그래도 애는 있어야지. 너 카밀 좋아했잖아. 카밀만한 애가 또 없어요. 이 아빠는 카밀이 참 맘에 든다. 카밀이랑 결혼만 하면 회장 자리 준다니까? 그 전에는 아무리 졸라도 안 돼."   
  
우리 루시퍼 떠나고 나서 매그매그를 애비가 너무 오냐오냐했어. 이번엔 절대 안 져줘. 마음을 굳힌 아스모데우스는 이를 앙다물었다. 애가 얼마나 귀여운데. 알레기인가 알렉스인가 하는 걔는 애도 못낳잖아. 애가 있어야 돼. 그게 삶의 재미야. 매그 네가 아직 어려서 모르는 모양인데, 너 없었음 아빠 참 심심했을거다. 루시퍼 떠나고 너 없었음 아빠도 이미 따라갔어. 얼굴을 찌푸린 매그는 간절한 표정을 지은 아스모데우스를 무시한 채 꽥 소리를 쳤다.  
  
“아빠, 나는 애 필요 없다고 몇 번 말해! 그리고 진짜, 카밀 얘기 좀 그만해. 난 걔랑 결혼 안 한다니까? 나는 내 오메가랑 결혼할 거라고!!”  
  
우리 아들은 애비 맘도 모르고... 회장 자리 내놓고 손주 키우고 싶다는 게 그렇게 큰 욕심이니? 카밀 좋아했잖아. 이제 오메가만 만나기로 한거야? 눈물을 찍어낸 아스모데우스는 마음을 가다듬은 후 속삭였다. "그럼 아빠가 참한 집 오메가 하나 골라 줄게. 아빠가 또 네 취향 잘 알잖아. 알렉스는 안 돼." 얼굴을 팩 구긴 매그는 제 아빠를 식탁 밑으로 차려다가 실패하고는 씩씩거리며 일어섰다. 제 아들을 향해 손을 뻗은 아스모데우스가 다급히 말했다. "정 그러면 첩으로 앉혀. 결혼해서 손주만 안겨달라는 게 그렇게 어려운 부탁은 아니잖아. 우리 아들, 아빠가 다 널 사랑해서 그래." 내가 또 져준다. 마음속으로 흑흑 울던 아스모데우스는 곧 나온 아들의 대답에 입을 삐죽였다.  
  
“나는 걔 말고 다른 애랑 섹스 안 할거야. 그리고 아빠 며느리 이름은 알렉산더야.”  
  
식탁을 쾅 내리치고 떠난 매그를 바라본 아스모데우스는 분노로 식식거렸다. 말 잘 듣고 착한 우리 아들을 그 알렉스가...부들부들 떨던 아스모데우스는 곧 진정한 후 곰곰히 계획을 짜기 시작했다. 그냥 죽여버리자. 아니 근데 매그 이눔자식이 본딩을 해가지고... 어차피 가볍게 앓다가 지나갈 거 같긴 한데 우리 아들 고생시킬 수는 없지. 그럼... 다른쪽 다리도 부러트려? 눈을 뽑아? 아니야, 매그 이놈 취향이 그 쪽도 좋아할 가능성이 있어. 가족으로 협박할까? 그 때 아스모데우스의 머릿속에 ‘회사에서 만났어’라고 한 매그의 말이 머리를 스쳤다. 그 방법이 있었군! 무릎을 탁 친 아스모데우스는 곧 어깨를 살짝 늘어트리고서 중얼거렸다.   
  
"난 너무 마음이 약해서 탈이야."  
  
***  
  
책상에 누운 채 숨을 쌕쌕대는 매그의 뺨은 달아올라 있었다. 아픈가. 점심도 안 먹고 자네. 검은 머리, 창백한 흰 피부, 달아올라 붉어진 입술. 백설공주잖아. 그때 매그의 눈이 천천히 뜨였다. 얼음이 되어 굳은 알렉은 매그가 부스스 일어나 느리게 제게 다가오는 것을 바라보았다. 나 너 훔쳐본 거 아니야. 입을 열었으나 소리는 나오지 않았다. 매그는 알렉의 윗입술을 빨았다가 아랫입술을 빠는 것을 반복했다. 뜨겁고 젖은 입술을 음미하던 알렉은 매그의 숨이 거칠어지기 시작하자 몸을 떼냈다. 내가 뭐 하는거지.   
  
어린 알파는 멍하니 스스로의 입술을 만지작거리다가는 갑자기 새빨개졌고, 동시에 알렉은 제 심장의 박동이 잠시 멎었다가 빠른 속도로 삑삑대는 것을 들을 수 있었다. "미..미안해.. 꿈인 줄 알았어..." 화들짝 놀라 사과하려고 드는 매그를 보자 기분이 이상해진 알렉은 얼굴을 와락 찌푸리고는 일어난 후 입술 안쪽을 씹었다. 그런 알렉의 표정을 보자 매그는 얼굴을 일그러트렸다. 얇은 입술이 바르르 떨리는 것을 바라본 알렉은 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
"나 힘들어..."   
  
아까까지 자신에게 플러팅을 날려댔던 꼬맹이는 이제 진짜 어린애처럼 엉엉 소리를 내어 울고 있었다. 기운이 쭉 빠진 목소리였다. 눈물에 푹 젖은 신입사원의 얼굴은 너무 앳되고 어려 꼭 형의 옷을 훔쳐입은 어린 아이 같았다. 관자놀이를 문지른 알렉은 입을 열었다가, 제 오른손의 빈 자리와 눈이 마주친 후 다시 닫고는 침을 삼켰다. 매그가 말을 이었다. "속 시원하지? 내가 이렇게.." 한숨을 내쉰 알렉은 고개를 젓고는 매그의 옆에 앉았다. 화를 낼 힘도 없었다. 서른 다섯이나 쳐먹어선 나도 내 맘을 모르는데 꼬맹이 넌 알겠냐. 속이 시원하긴, 씨발. 썩어 문드러질 지경이야. 이게 다 너 때문이야. 난 멀쩡하게 잘 살고 있었어... 멀쩡한 게 무엇일까 의문이 든 알렉은 아무 말도 하지 않고 커피잔을 만지작거렸다. 잠시 훌쩍이던 울음이 멎고 매그가 다시 입을 열었다.  
  
"...아저씨 애 못 낳는 거 나도 알아... 근데 괜찮아. 진짜로 괜찮아. 나 진짜 아저씨만 있으면 돼... 아저씨 없으면 정말로 죽을 것 같아..."   
  
지금이야 괜찮다고 하겠지. 속으로 툴툴거리느라 알렉이 아무 말이 없자 매그는 침을 한 번 삼키더니 말을 이었다. "아저씨가 원하면... 애 입양해도 되고." 입양? 자기도 애면서 무슨 애를 키우자는 거야. 알렉이 얼굴을 와락 구기자 매그는 손사래를 쳤다.  "그런거 아니야! 그냥 막 하는 말 아니야. 입양하게 되면 아빠 교육 제대로 받을 거야. 막 그런 알파들처럼 학대 절대 안해. 내가 분유도 타 주고. 아저씨는 일 해도 괜찮아. 내가 다 할게..." 얘 진짜 나 좋아하나보네. 멍해진 알렉이 어린 알파의 말을 곱씹는 동안, 매그는 침을 다시 꿀꺽 삼키고는 작은 목소리로 말했다.   
  
"나랑 아저씨랑 사랑해서 낳은 애라고 생각하고 진짜 사랑으로 키울 거야... 그런데 두 명이 좋을 것 같아. 외로우니까."   
  
알렉은 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 내가 못 낳는데 그게 무슨 상관이야. 머리를 세게 흔든 알렉은 짜증이 나 외쳤다. "차라리 강아지를 키우는 게 낫지." 난 하얀 강아지가 좋아. 꼬맹이 혼자 자라서 그런가 뭐 좀 아네. 두 마리 키워야 돼. 외로우니까. 얘가 자꾸 이렇게 결혼하고 싶어하는 것도 외로워서 그렇겠지. 형제도 없고, 엄마도 일찍 죽었고, 아빠라고는 애한테 관심도 없고. 난 이지랑 맥스라도 있지... 알렉은 제 마음속에서 울리는 말을 들으며 표정을 찡그렸다. 뭐야. 왜 구체적으로 생각해. 알렉산더 네가 진짜 미쳤구나. 쟤는 강간범이야. 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 심장이 이리저리 널을 뛰고 있었고, 자신이 주인인데도 불구하고 제 마음을 주체할 수가 없었다. 심호흡을 한 알렉은 되뇌기 시작했다. 쟤는 강간범이야.  
  
오랜 침묵이 흐르고 매그의 말이 고요를 깨트렸다. 말꼬리가 길게 늘어졌다. "아저씨이..." 코로 크게 숨을 들이쉬었다 내뱉은 알렉은 말없이 살짝 고개를 돌렸다. 강간범. 강간범. 강간ㅂ... 다갈색의 젖은 눈동자가 알렉을 마주했다. 꼬맹이 눈은 진짜 예쁘네. 꼭 커피콩같기도 하고.. 촉촉한 게 비 내린 다음에 땅바닥 같기도 하고. 렌즈끼나. 알렉은 멍하니 생각했다. 그것이 알렉이 생각할 수 있는 전부였다.   
  
"키스해도 돼...?"   
  
어린 알파의 말을 들은 알렉은 가만히 그 눈을 바라보다가, 아무런 대답 없이 눈을 감았다. 처음 해보는 건데 뭐 어때. 괜찮잖아. 다른 거 아니고 키스만 하는 거니까. 이 정도는 욕심내도 괜찮잖아. 얘가 나 강간한 거 있으니까 나도 이 정도는 할 수 있잖아. 해도 되잖아. 받아주는 거 아니야. 난 진짜 하늘에 맹세코 이거만 할 거야. 다른 거 절대 안해. 제 거친 입술에 무언가가 느껴지기 직전까지 알렉은 수도 없이 자기 자신에게 속삭였다. 이거만 할 거야. 그리고 끝인거야. 다른 거 안해. 이거 하고 나면 맘 접을거야. 욕심낼 수 있는 건 여기까지야. 어차피 얘랑 나는 달라도 너무 달라. 달라도 너무 다르다고....  알렉의 생각은 부드러운 입술이 닿자마자 흐려져 공기 중으로 휘발되었다.  
  
얼마나 시간이 흐른 것일까. 알렉은 눈을 뜨고 나서야 제가 신입사원의 팔 윗쪽을 세게 움켜잡고 있으며, 제 몸이 알파의 몸 위로 거의 넘어가 있다는 사실을 깨닫고는 놀라 눈을 휘둥그레 떴다. 눈물에 젖은 얼굴을 한 어린 알파가 눈을 꾹 감은 채 색색대는 숨소리를 내는 모습을 보자 알렉의 가슴 안에서는 무엇인가가 쿵 하고 떨어지는 소리가 났다. 울고 싶어진 기분이 된 알렉은 신음하며 제 셔츠를 쥐어뜯었다. 맞닿은 입술은 샌달우드 향기가 났고, 눈물이 어우러져 짭짜름했다. 소금 맛이 나는 키스였다.


	14. Chapter 14

래그노어, 고마워! 너는 내가 영원히 안 자를게. 모탈컵 놀이공원에서 알렉을 기다리며 매그는 제 동기를 떠올렸다. 제 부탁을 들어주기로 약속한 래그노어가 때를 맞춰 슬쩍 밀치고 지나간 덕분에 비틀대던 알렉은 자신에게 커피를 쏟았다. 그것도 아주 요란하게. 오늘의 데이트, 자신들의 첫 데이트는 그렇게 얻어낸 것이었다. 힛싸 이후로 알렉이 어째 저를 슬슬 피하는 것 같아 기분이 나쁘던 차였는데, 그래도 키스도 했고...매그는 손을 제 입술로 올려 천천히 매만졌다. 아저씨 미안. 알파가 응? 오메가를 얻으려고 아픈 척 좀 할 수 있고 그런거지 뭐. 아저씨도 좋아했잖아. 다 아저씨를 위해서야. 난 잘못 없어. 솔직히 말하자면 아프다고 한 적도 없다고. 

"래그노어가 베타라 이런 부탁도 할 수 있고 다행이다."

알파였으면 못하지, 암. 난 내 오메가 누가 만지는 거 진짜 싫은데 진짜 너라 참은거야. 투덜거리던 매그는 팔을 들어 시계를 바라보았다. 아 아저씨 아. 그러니까 내가 데리러 간댔잖아. 호박마차라도 타고 오는거야? 오메가가 말이야 알파가 태워준다는데 거절하고 말이야. 감히 알파를 기다리게 하고 말이야. 이미 기다린 거 조금 더 기다려도 되니까 조심히 와. 제 페라리를 주차해 놓고서 버스정류장에 선 매그는 멀리서 다가오는 버스를 보고 반색하며 목을 뺐다. 아저씨 집에서 오는 버스네. 곧 매그는 얼굴을 구겼다. 에이 씨. 저렇게 사람들 많으면 누가 아저씨 만지는 거 아니야? 기분 나쁘게. 곧 매그의 얼굴은 천천히 더 찡그려졌다. 뭐지? 씨발 기분이 엄청 더러운데. 이게 무슨 기분이지. 짜증은 자신이 내고 있는 것이 아니었다. 수치심과 모욕감, 혐오가 한데 뒤섞인 감정이 제 오메가에게서 전해져 오고 있다는 것을 깨달은 매그는 분노로 몸을 떨며 정지하기 시작하는 버스로 다가갔다. 

문이 열리자마자 얼마 되지 않아 알렉이 사람들을 비집고 나왔고, 매그는 하얗게 질린 알렉의 얼굴과 후들거리며 떨리는 다리를 보자마자 상황을 이해할 수 있었다. 어떤 씹새끼들이 내 오메가를 건드린거야. 이 병신 진짜 자기 오메가도 못 지켜주고... 싫다고 해도 데리러 갔었어야지. 화를 꾹 눌러참던 매그는 알렉이 제게 매달려오며 작은 목소리로 제 이름을 부르자마자 폭발했다. 알렉의 몸에서는 옅은 샌달우드 향이 풍겼다.

"매그너스... 향이..."

연약한 알렉의 목소리는 울음이 섞여 있었고, 서러움과 자괴감으로 점철되어 있었다. 제게 떨리는 몸을 제게 기대오는 알렉을 받아 안자마자 매그의 몸에서 극렬한 샌달우드 향이 풀려 나오기 시작했다. 하지만 매그는 거기에 신경을 쓸 수 없었다. 저를 보자마자 제 오메가의 얼굴에 안도감이 떠올랐음에도, 매그는 마냥 기뻐할 수 없었다. 분노로 인해 붉어진 얼굴을 한 매그의 귀에는 삐하는 긴 이명이 들렸다. 개새끼들 다 죽여버릴거야. 더러운 새끼들이 내 오메가를 만졌어. 감히 이게 누구 오메가인줄 알고. 얘는 내 꺼란 말이야. 

"그러니까 내가 데리러 간댔잖아!!!!" 

매그는 빽 소리치고는 알렉을 껴안았다가 바로 목소리를 낮춰 부드럽게 알렉을 얼렀다. 분명 버스에서 나온 사람들 중 제 오메가를 건드린 놈이 있을 터였지만 지금은 알렉을 안정시키는 것이 급선무였다. 오메가가 조신하지 못하게 밖을 나돌아다니니 그런 것이 아니냐는 소리는 하고 싶지 않았다. 알렉이 제게 ‘몸 관리를 못해서 죄송합니다’ 하고 사과하지 않은 것에 대해 매그는 신경쓰지 않고 있었다. 거부해야지! 하고 말하고 싶었지만 자신도 알았다. 알파의 표식을 달고 있지 않은 오메가가 공공장소로 나선다는 건 이미 그러한 것을 각오한 것이었다. 씨발 나도 아는데, 그래도 짜증나잖아 진짜. 오메가가 버스에 타고 싶다는데 알파가 어떻게 말리냐고. 다 해주고 싶은데 어떡하란 거야. 아저씨한테 사람 오늘도 붙여둘 걸 데이트라고 나오지 말랬더니 고새 일이 터지냐 진짜. 미안해서 죽겠네. 나 이렇게 무능한 알파 아닌데. 매그는 코로 길게 숨을 내쉬며 눈을 꽉 감았다. 

"소리질러서 미안해. 아저씨 잘못 하나도 없어. 알지? 다들 이상해서 그래." 

눈을 세게 감았다 뜬 매그는 부드럽게 알렉을 안았고, 엄지로 그 어깨를 문질러주었다. 내가 진짜 다 하면서 다른 새끼가 아저씨 만지는건 못 참을거 같아서, 아저씨 구해주는 흑기사 역할은 못했는데 씨발. 내가 저 새끼는 꼭 잡아서 팔다리 자르고 펠라방 보낼게. 감히 어디서... 알렉을 정류장 의자에 앉힌 뒤 매그는 이를 바드득 갈았다.

몸을 떨던 알렉이 부스스 일어나려 하자 매그는 알렉의 손을 꼭 잡은 채 그것을 저지하고 제게 몸을 기대어 안기게 했다. 진짜 아저씨는 오메가의 기본이 안 되어 있어. 원래 오메가는 이럴 때 알파한테 안겨서 무서웠다고 말하면서 펑펑 울고 그러는거야. 아저씨 봐봐. 또 글썽글썽해서 울지도 않고. 진짜 오메가답지 못하고 화나 죽겠어. 짜증나 죽겠어. 대체 뭐라고 말을 해야 위로할 수 있을지, 어떻게 해야 알렉의 기분을 나아지게 할지 알 수 없었던 매그는 알렉을 꽉 안고서 살짝씩 몸을 양 옆으로 흔들었다. 대체 어떻게 해야 아저씨가 하고 싶다는 거 다 해주면서 나도 좋을 수 있을까. 골똘히 생각에 잠긴 매그는 알렉의 말에 정신을 차렸다.

"너랑 하고 나서 호르몬이 조금 이상한 것 같아..."

찡그려진 알렉의 얼굴을 보자 매그의 마음에도 먹구름이 꼈다. 침을 한 번 삼키는 동안 알렉은 조용히 말을 이었다. “알파가 되는 수술을 빨리 받아야 할 것 같아...” 뭐??? 매그의 숨이 막혔다. 이제 그거 다 잊어버린 줄 알았는데, 이랬는데도 나랑 결혼을 안하고 여전히 알파가 되겠다고? 아직도 포기 못했어? 그럼 데이트는 왜 나오겠다고 한거야? 대체 뭐가 문제야. 대체 머릿속이 어떻게 되어 있는 거야 이 맹랑한 오메가는. 눈썹을 찌푸린 매그의 머릿속에 의문점이 스쳤다. 지금껏 한 번도 궁금해하지 않았던 질문이었다. 자신이 왜 지금까지 이 질문을 알렉에게 하지 않았던가 의아해하며 매그는 천천히 입을 열었다. 

"아저씨가 왜 그렇게 알파가 되고 싶어하는 건지 물어봐도 될까?" 

질문을 하고나자 답이 궁금해졌기에 매그는 눈을 빛내며 알렉을 바라보았다. 아저씨는 내 오메가야. 다른 거 다 되는데, 알파 되는 것은 절대 못 봐. 대신 다른 것은 다 해줄게. 얼른 말해. 알파가 질문하잖아. 솔직히 얘기해 봐. 지하실은 정말 최후의 수단으로 아껴두고 있으니까 이유 들어보고 그 중에서 들어줄 수 있는 것은 들어줄게. 난 내 오메가를 사랑하는 알파다운 알파니까.

눈을 몇 번 껌벅인 알렉은 조금 당황스럽고 놀란 듯이 보였다. 알렉은 느리게 입을 열었다.

"난... 내가 돌아오면 오메가가 나 뽀뽀하고 맞아줬으면 좋겠어. 난 요리 못하니까 나한테 요리도 해줬으면 좋겠고, 섹스할때도 그냥 누워서 받고 싶고." 

섹스. 이건 뭐 내가 해줄 수 있고. 요리는 배우면 되지. 뽀뽀? 내가 살림해 준다고 했잖아. 오메가? 이건 무슨 개소리야. 진짜 아저씨 앞에 잘라버려? 고개를 끄덕인 매그는 약간 불안해 보이는 알렉에게 미소를 짓고는 계속하라는 눈짓을 해 보였다. 난 알파니까 내 오메가가 좀 별나도 이해해줄게. "일 하는 것도 힘들긴 하지만 재밌어서 할 수 있으면 차장 자리도 달아보고 싶어. 베타로 되어 있으니까 그 이상은 힘들겠지만..." 그게 뭐 힘들어. 나랑 있으면 회장자리 줄 수도 있는데. 내 오메가가 원한다는데 그게 문제야? 알파인 내가 좋으면 다 된 거지. 제 생각에 놀란 매그는 합 하고 입을 막은 뒤 이어지는 알렉의 말을 경청했다. 

"그리고 굳이 향 안 숨기고 지하철 타 보고 싶고. 알파 전용칸에도 앉아 보고 싶어. 이런 일 안 당하면서. 너도 알겠지만 오메가들은 다 이러고 살아야 돼. 난 그러기 싫어." 

하... 내 오메가 진짜 너무 욕심쟁이야. 진짜 너무 어렵다. 이건 내가 사람 붙인다고 되는 일이 아니잖아. 이렇게 알파가 되고 싶어하는 줄은 몰랐네. 모건스턴 그새끼 너무 빨리 죽였나. 찾아보니까 그 수술 걔만 하던데. 이제 알파 못 된다고 어떻게 말해. 이렇게 간절한 걸. 줄줄이 이어지는 이유를 들으며 눈을 굴린 매그는 알렉의 손을 꼭 잡으며 다시 물었다. 

"그러니까 알파가 누리는 것들을 아저씨도 다 누리고 싶다는 거지?" 

알렉이 환하게 웃으며 고개를 끄덕이는 것을, 매그는 홀린 듯이 바라보았다. 내 오메가 진짜 오메가답지 못해서는 진짜. 세상에 이런 개소리 들어주는 알파 또 없다. 알렉을 바래다주고 집으로 돌아온 매그는 머리를 쥐고 끙끙 앓았다. 돌겠네 진짜. 오메가가 말이야 알파 머리를 아프게 하고 말이야. 아주 오메가의 기본이 안 되어 있어 기본이. 아저씨 진짜, 귀여워서 봐 주는 줄 알아. 머리를 부여잡은 매그가 투덜거렸다.

눈을 감은 채, 매그는 알렉을 생각했다. 제 오메가는 정말 특이했으며, 오메가로서의 매력이란 눈을 씻고 찾아봐도 없는 사람이었다. 스스로를 가꾸고 꾸밀 줄도 몰라, 나이는 많은데다가 알파를 공경하는 법도 없었다. 몸도 성치 않으면서 자존심은 세고, 돈 때문에는 울면서도 강간을 당했을 때는 울지 않았다. 그럼에도 불구하고 자신에게 강간을 사주할 배포와 배짱은 있었다. 알렉은 강한 동시에 너무나도 연약했다. 태풍에도 쓰러지지 않은 알렉은 산들바람에도 몸을 떨고는 했고, 자신은 그 대비에 홀렸다. 뚫리지 않는 강철로 만들어진, 단단한 알렉의 껍질은 손길 한 번 눈짓 한 번에도 무너질 수 있는 부드럽고 말랑한 속을 보호하고 있었다. 그게 아니었다면 알렉은 서른 다섯 해를 살아내지 못했으리라.

알렉의 방패가 감춘 것이야말로 자신에게 도전 정신을 불러일으키는 것이라고 생각했지만 그것이 열리고 마침내 감춰진 것이 드러나자, 매그는 자신을 끌어당겼던 것이 그 뒤에 숨겨진 또다른 무언가였음을 알 수 있었다. 알렉을 안았다고 해서, 그 깊이까지 닿을 수는 없었다. 알렉은 제 옆에 존재하지만 존재하지 않는 허상 같은 것이었다. 난 아저씨가 무슨 생각인지 진짜 모르겠어. 매그가 생각했다. 아저씨는 진짜 이상한 오메가야.

***

"세상에... 진짜 예쁘다. 벨코트 그룹 딸이라고? 역시 저 정도 되야 회장 아들 만나는거지..."

"벨코트 계열사에서 하는 호텔 가본 적 있어. 비싼 만큼 진짜 좋더라."

수군수군대는 소리를 들은 알렉은 괜히 사원들을 노려보았고, 성질이 나서 A4용지를 홱 구긴 뒤 쓰레기통으로 넣었다. 벨코트인가 밸커트인가 관심도 없는데 아까 온 여자 말하나보네. 뭐 별로 예쁘지도 않던데. 하지만 순간 알렉의 머릿속으로 머리끝부터 발끝까지 완벽하게 스타일링된 신이 빚어낸 도자기 인형같은 여성 알파가 떠올랐기에 알렉은 즉시 입을 다물었다. 뭐 인정. 쪼끔 예뻐. 알렉은 입술을 삐죽거렸다. 카밀이라고 얼핏 들은 여자애는 심지어 향기까지 좋았다. 어디서 맡아본 것 같은 향이긴 한데... 고개를 갸웃거린 알렉은 다시 툴툴댔다. 걔가 뭐. 아무리 그래 봐야 뭐. 매사원은 나만 좋다고 하거든? 나 앞도 빨아주고 그렇게까지 해준다고. 아직도 비밀 잘 지켜주고 있고.

으쓱해져 고개를 쳐든 알렉은 유리문 사이로 비치는 카밀을 다시 바라보았고, 괜스레 부끄러워져 시선을 내리다 옆에 있는 거울에 담긴 스스로를 마주쳤다. 알렉의 마음 속에 가득했던 자신감이 순식간에 사라졌다. 카밀은 너무나 완벽했다. 검은 색에 가까운 짙은 갈색의 머리는 가슴 위로 굽이치고 있었고, 새빨간 립스틱을 바른 입술은 고혹적이고 우아해 보였다. 몸매는 흠잡을 데 없이 완벽했고 얼굴은 그보다도 더 뛰어났다. 그런데 나는... 알렉은 거울을 힐끔 한 번 곁눈질하고는 눈을 질끈 감은 뒤 뒤로 돌았고, 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다.

약혼자? 약혼자였구나... 알렉은 왼손에 든 커피를 한 모금 마셨다. 꼬맹이가 저 알파랑 결혼하면 뭐 잘된거지. 매사원 많이 외로워하는 거 같던데 뭐 나는 그냥 잠깐 특이하니까 그랬던 거겠지. 서로서로 뭐... 제 갈길 가는거지. 이제서야 제 자리 찾아가는 거지. 나는 그냥 만년과장이고. 매그너스는 차기 회장이고... 애초에 위치가 달랐잖아. 그런데 기분이 왜 이렇게 안 좋지. 커피를 한 모금 마신 알렉은 옥상 문을 열고 제게 다가오는 매그에게 억지로 미소를 지어 보였다. 눈을 조금 깜박거리다가 알렉은 입을 열었다. 왜 목이 메이는거지. 기분 나쁘네. 

"결혼 축하해, 매그너스."

상냥하게 말하려 했는데, 축하 인사를 담은 목소리는 제가 듣기에도 조금 퉁명스럽게 들렸다. 자신의 앞에 멈춰선 매그가 무표정하게 자신을 바라보고 있었기에 알렉은 화가 나서 입을 다시 열었다. 왜 뭐 왜. 왜 나를 그렇게 보는데? 이제 넌 그냥 하등한 오메가일 뿐이니까 이름으로도 부르지 말라는 거야? 감히 알파를 지금 이름으로 부른다 이거야? 매그는 여전히 말이 없었기에 알렉은 툴툴거리며 발치를 툭툭 차다가 다시 입을 열었다. 아, 축하해주기 싫다. 이제 매사원 가면 나는 영원히 혼자인거야. 누가 날 사랑해주겠어. 이 나이 먹고, 몸병신에 덩치만 큰 아저씨를 누가 안아주고 이쁘다고 해 주겠어. 그래도... 알렉은 주춤거리다가 이를 꽉 물고 울지 않기 위해 애를 썼다. 펠라 받아봤고 키스도 해봤고 섹스도 해봤으니 된거지 뭐. 여기서 더 바라는 건 염치없는 거야. 눈을 꾹 감았다 뜬 알렉은 가까스로 입을 열었다.

"엄청 예쁘더라. 잘됐네. 나같은 아저씨 오메가 만나면 금방 늙고 약해져서 짐짝 될텐데... 너도 행복해져야지. 잘 선택했어. 네 또래고..."

알렉의 말이 흐려지자 매그는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었고, 무너지듯 세차게 알렉에게 안기며 얼굴을 부볐다. 뭐지? 얘 왜 이래. 얼떨떨해진 알렉이 눈을 깜박이며 멍하니 서 있자 매그가 톡 쏘았다. 

"알파를 뭘로 보는 거야. 난 아저씨 사랑해. 나한텐 아저씨밖에 없어. 아직도 날 못 믿겠어?" 

진짜로? 진짜로? 알렉이 상황을 이해하지 못하고 눈을 깜박이는 동안 매그는 빠르게 말을 이었다. 알렉의 귀에 그 소리는 웅웅거리며 닿았다. 

"쟤랑 결혼할 일 없어. 우리 아빠가 밀어붙이는 거니까. 난 아저씨랑 결혼하고 싶어.... 아저씨가 원한다면." 

내가 원한다면. 어린 알파가 자신에게 선택지를 주고 있다는 사실을 깨닫자 알렉은 어떤 말도 할 수가 없었다. 자신이 가지고 있지 않은 모든 것에도 불구하고 매그는 자신을 사랑하고 있었다. 그리고 자신도 매그를 사랑한다. 하지만... 알렉은 가슴 안쪽이 불에라도 덴 듯 뜨거워지는 것을 느끼며 중얼거렸다. 

"난 네가 원하는 것들을 줄 수 없어."

사실이었다. 어쩌면 이렇게 줄 수 있는 것이 하나도 없을 수가 있을까. 애도 낳을 수 없고, 일도 포기할 수 없었다. 살림도 하기 싫고 알파한테 봉사하기도 싫었다. 게다가 심지어 매그가 가진 돈에 비하면 제가 가진 돈은 애들 장난 수준이었다. 그리고 매그를 사랑하고 있는 것과는 별개로 자신은 알파가 되어 절 기다리는 오메가를 갖고 싶었고, 승진도 해서 사원들에게 큰소리도 쳐보고 싶었다. 그러자 알렉의 가슴에 고개를 댄 매그가 속삭였다. 다정한 목소리였다.

"아저씨를 주는 건데 왜 아무것도 없어. 내가 다 해준다고 했잖아. 청소랑 요리랑 빨래 다 내가 할게. 우리 강아지 두 마리 키우면서 살자. 내가 약속한대로 맨날 아저씨 빨아주고, 먹어줄게. 아저씨 퇴근하면 다녀오셨어요 인사도 해주고, 목욕물도 받아놓고 구두도 정리해주고... 아저씨가 알파 되고 싶으면 수술해도 괜찮다고 했잖아. 내가 약 개발도 시킬게."

"...강간범이랑은 싫어."

입을 연 알렉은 작은 소리로 말하며 매그에게서 몸을 떼어냈다. 알파에게 이렇게까지 말해도 되는 것인지, 알렉도 알 수가 없었다. 알파가 청혼을 하면 승낙하는 것이 당연하다고 배웠으니까. 혹시 이것도 불법이라 나 잡혀가서 벌금 무는 거 아니야? 돈 없는데. 알렉은 조바심을 내며 뒤로 돌았다. 꼬맹이 너가 미안해하는 것도 알고, 나 진짜 좋아하는 것도 알아. 하지만 서로가 상처받지 않으려면 이게 최선이야. 한 번만 용서해줘. 알렉은 마음 속으로 중얼거렸다. 다른 핑계가 너한테 안 먹히는 걸 어떡해.

자리로 돌아온 알렉은 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다. 이게 맞는 거였다. 결혼을 한 매그가 어느날 질려서 저런 태도를 바꾸고 일반적인 알파가 된다면, 그러다가 어느날 자신에게 떠나라고 한다면, 그때는 못 견딜 것 같았다. 이미 지금도 한계였다. 간신히 누르고 눌러서 참고 있는 마음은 조금만 건드려지면 부풀어올라 터져버릴 것 같았다. 자신은 일평생 주기만 하는 삶을 살아왔고, 무엇인가를 받는 것에는, 그런 행위에는 쉽사리 익숙해지지 않았다. 가족과 남편을 위해 헌신하는 것. 그것이 사회에서 오메가에게 요구하는 바였고, 자신은 그렇게 자라왔다. 나도 알파였더라면... 나도 알파로 태어났더라면 달랐을텐데. 잠시 눈을 감고 마음을 진정시킨 알렉은 핸드폰의 진동에 눈을 떴고, 주머니에서 폰을 꺼낸 뒤 예상 못한 발신자에 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 문자가 담고 있는 것은 명령이었다.

[알과장? 나 아스모데우스일세. 우리 못난 아들놈이 그쪽한테 신세를 지고 있다고 들었네. 얘기나 잠깐 하고 싶어서 그런데 지금 회장실로 올라올 수 있을까? 아들놈한테는 비밀이야.] 

***

회사를 나온 알렉은 데굴데굴 눈을 굴렸다. 18억이라니. 이렇게 돈 많이 받아도 되는걸까. 이거면 베타로 살면서 조그마한 가게 하나 내서 살 수도 있는 돈인데. 솔직히 난 매사원 좆 자르려고 사주까지 했는데...그리고 우린 진짜 아무 사이 아닌데... 회장님이 회사에서 그냥 자르실 줄 알았는데 그렇게 사근사근하게 돈까지 주실 줄이야. 죄책감이 알렉을 감쌌지만 그것은 잠깐이었다.

이렇게까지 주시는데, 돈 더 달라고 했어도 주시지 않았을까? 알렉은 고개를 갸우뚱거렸다. 23억 부를걸 그랬나? 어차피 다운월더사 이제 퇴사하면 회장님도 마지막으로 보는 거잖아. 어떻게 말하지. 돈 더 주세요. 이건 너무 노골적이잖아. 나도 회장님처럼 교양있게, 알파답게 말하고 싶다. 고민하던 알렉은 꾹꾹 문자를 눌렀다. 한 번이라고 생각하니 자존심을 버리기는 쉬웠다.

[고민해 봤는데, 죄송하지만 안 되겠어요. 저도 매그너스 정말 많이 사랑해요. 그래서 매그너스랑 꼭 결혼하고 싶어요. 그러니까 돈은 다시 돌려 드릴게요. 내일 출근하겠습니다.]

문자를 보낸 알렉은 씨익 웃었다. 뭐, 사실이니까. 조금 부풀려서 말해도 되겠지. 회장님은 내가 꼬맹이랑 엄청 결혼하고 싶어하는 걸로 아시니까. 물론... 이것도 사실이지만... 결혼은... 조금 훌쩍인 알렉은 코를 킁킁거리다가 고개를 들고 눈을 깜박였다. 조금만 독해지자 알렉. 내일 출근하겠다고 썼으니까 내일 돈 더 들고 오시겠지. 알렉은 마음속으로 간절하게 소원을 빌기 시작했다. 회장님, 회장님. 돈 많으시잖아요. 그러니까 저한테 돈 조금만 더 주세요. 5억만 더요.


	15. Chapter 15

매그는 알렉의 핸드폰에 도착한 문자를 빤히 바라보았다. 아저씨는 아직도 내가 도청하는 거랑 문자 받아보는 거 모르나보네. 

사랑한다고. 깊은 한숨을 내쉰 매그는 눈을 감았다. 이런 식으로 사랑한다는 고백을 들을 줄은 몰랐는데. 알렉에게서 연락을 기다렸지만, 언제나 그렇듯 알렉이 제게 먼저 연락하는 법은 절대 없었다. 반칙이야, 아저씨. 나는 입으로 말해 줬는데 아저씨는 이렇게 듣게 만들고. 온몸에서 힘이 빠져나갔기 때문에 매그는 축 늘어진 채 그 문자를 바라본 후, 눈을 떴다가 다시 감는 행동을 몇 번 반복했다. 알렉이 자신을 좋아한다는 것은 알고 있었지만, 그 감정은 결코 자신과 같은 크기는 아니었다. 알렉이 말하는 사랑 역시 자신과는 조금 다른 종류일 것이 분명했다. 저는 알렉의 유일한 선택지였으니까. 

알렉을 만나고서 제가 23년간 쌓아올려온 모든 틀이 부서지고 있었다. 아니, 알렉을 계속 잡고 있고 싶다는 욕망 하나로 제가 그 모든 틀을 깨부수고 있었다. 저는 그만큼 알렉을 사랑했지만, 그러나 알렉은 전혀 변하지 않았다. 그 사실을 인식한 매그는 순간 피로감을 느꼈다. 조금 젊은 알렉을 만났으면 달랐을까? 눈을 감은 매그는 18살의 알렉, 그리고 23살의 알렉을 생각해보려 했으나 쉽지는 않았다. 알렉을 다른 오메가들과 다르게 만드는 것은 그 생기가 살아 숨쉬는 눈이었고, 그 눈은 자신이 지하철에서 처음 만난 순간에도 이미 세파에 찌들어 있었다. 손을 들어올린 매그는 입사 당시의 알렉이 제출한 사진을 매만졌다. 증명사진 속에서도 알렉은 이미 흐리고 지친 눈을 하고 있었다. 세상을 놓아버리기 직전의 영혼없는 눈빛이라고 생각했지만, 자신은 그 눈이 어떤 식으로 반짝이고 빛나는지를 이미 보아 알았다. 

자신에게는 오직 알렉 뿐이었다. 알렉을 만난 이후로는 그랬다. 알렉이 진정으로 자신을 증오하지 못할 때부터, 자신에게 죄책감을 느끼는 것을 눈치챘을 때부터, 어쩌면 알렉의 손과 다리가 사랑하는 가족들을 위해 한 희생이라는 것을 알았을 때부터, 아니 어쩌면 알렉이 제게 복수하려고 이를 갈 때부터. 모든 순간이 사랑이었고, 사랑을 향한 흔들림이었다. 첫 눈에 반하는 사랑을 믿은 적은 없었지만 자신은 절 쥐고 흔드는 운명의 손아귀에 잡혀 흔들릴 대로 흔들렸다. 연약한 강함 뒤에 숨겨진 알렉의 강한 연약함이 저를 끌어당겼다. 정이 많고, 쉽게 속고, 스스로가 옳다고 생각하는 일에 대해서는 고집스러울 정도의 신념을 지닌 오메가답지 못한 오메가가 저의 알렉이었다. 바보스럽다고 생각했지만, 그 우직함이 얼마나 위협받아 왔는지 역시도 자신은 알고 있었다. 그 많은 일들에도 불구하고 알렉은 계속 그렇게 살아오고 있었다. 무식하게 용감한 내 오메가. 매그는 미소지었다. 알렉은 달콤한 슬픔이었다.

알렉은 쉽게 흥분해 화를 내고는 했고, 유혹에도 약했고, 그럼에도 거기에 지지 않으려고 노력하고 있었다. 진정한 선함은 악을 모르는 데에서 나오는 것이 아니라, 악을 알고 있으면서도 선을 택하는 것에서 나오는 것이었다. 아저씨 정도면 아주 착하지. 매그는 만족의 미소를 지었다. 정말 난 내 오메가가 아주 맘에 들어.

알렉이랑 있으면 세상이 다채로워졌다. 그 전까지의 세상은 아름답고도 단조로운 무채색이었는데, 지금은 총 천연색이었다. 쓴 맛과 매운 맛, 역겨운 맛과 신 맛, 달콤하고 뜨거운 맛, 부드럽고 차가운 맛. 아린 맛. 거친 맛. 딱히 더 이상은 예쁘다고 할 수 없을지 몰라도, 재미있고 흥미로웠다. 아마 난 이런 게 좋은가보지. 매그가 중얼거렸다. 알렉을 만나고 난 몇 달 동안 자신은 23년간 느끼지 못해본 감정들을 겪었고, 그건 썩 나쁘지는 않았다. 생각보다, 좋은 것에 가까웠다. 

제 오메가에게는 소중한 것들이 많았다. 알파인 저는 제 오메가가 그것을 지킬 수 있도록 알렉을 도와주고 싶었다. 알렉의 마음을 이해해서가 아니었다. 알렉이 상처입고 다치는 것을 원하지 않아서였다. 원하는 것을 하나도 갖지 못한 채 살아온 알렉의 삶이니, 저 하나쯤은 알렉에게 주는 것도 괜찮을 것 같았다. 정말로 알파답지 못한 일이지만, 알렉이 좋다면 뭐 그것도 그것 나름대로 나쁘지 않았다. 알렉과 같이 있다 보면 언젠가는 알렉이 한 선택들을 이해할 수 있지 않을까. 객관적으로 평가하고 싶다기보다는 그냥 알렉을 이해하고 싶었다. 애틋함이야말로 자신이 알렉에게 느끼는 감정을 잘 표현하는 것이리라고 매그는 생각했다. 연민에서 사랑으로 가는 것은 쉬웠고 그럼에도 불구하고 저는 알렉을 이해할 수 없었다. 알렉은 제가 영원히 풀지 못할 패러독스였고, 이 세계에는 맞지 않는 역설적인 존재였다. 알렉이 알파였다면 달랐을까? 매그는 머리를 내저었다.

오메가가 말이야. 매그는 이제 습관이 된 말투를 반복하며 피식 웃었다. 오늘 집에 가서 아빠랑 할 얘기 많겠네. 아무래도 제 아버지는 제가 알렉을 얼마나 사랑하는지 알아차리지 못한 것 같았다. 아빠, 나 얘한테 목숨 걸었어. 폰을 매만지며 매그는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 이 사람 아니면 진짜 안 될 것 같아. 

***

회장님을 만나지 못한 알렉은 회장의 비서라는 여자에게 돈을 다시 건넨 후, 투덜거리면서 다시 일하고 있었다. 괜히 튕겼나 싶기도 했지만, 사실 그런 큰 돈이 잠시나마 제 수중에 있었다는 것조차 현실감이 없었기에 알렉은 그 사실을 금방 잊어버린 채 다시 다운월더사의 알과장으로 본분을 다하고 있었다. 매그가 아무 일도 없다는 듯 대해 주었기에 알렉은 조금은 울적하고, 조금은 서럽고 화도 나는 그런 하루하루를 보내고 있었다. 그런 하루하루가 쌓여 사흘째 되던 날이었다.

제이스에게 긴급 문자를 받고 허둥지둥 옥상에서 내려온 알렉은 멍하니 눈을 깜박였다. 어떻게 다들 내가 오메가라는 걸 안거지? 누가 소문낸거지? 당혹스러웠지만 사실을 들킨 이상 뭐라고 변명할 수는 없었기에 겁이 난 알렉은 바로 사무실로 들어가지 못하고 엘리베이터 앞을 서성였다. 휴게실을 지나치던 알렉은 사원들이 재잘거리는 소리를 듣고는 돌처럼 굳었다.

"그러니까 알과장이 그랬단 말이지? 세상에... 전혀 몰랐어. 오메가라기에는 그렇게 생기지도 않았고, 전혀 꾸미고 다니지도 않으니까..."

"그런데 역시 오메가는 어쩔 수 없나봐. 일하는 거 봐, 그러니까 베타로 꾸미고 들어왔어도 그 정도지. 역시 오메가는 안 돼. 그냥 집에서 일이나 도울것이지 뭐 한다고 기어나와서는...쯧쯧. 몸도 성하지 않은데 말이야."

"알파 하나 잡으러 들어왔다가, 못 잡아서 계속 그러고는 있었던 거 아닐까? 그도 그럴게 향도 없는데 누가 좋아하겠어."

"난 오메가인거 살짝 의심하고는 있었어. 술 취해서는 로상무님한테 아양 떨 때부터 알아봤다니까. 오메가들이 다 그렇지, 뭐. 걔네들은 박아주기만 하면 좋아서 자지러지니까. 분명히 뒤에서는 오메가인 거 밝히고 다 대주고 다녔을걸? 어쩌면 과장 자리도 그걸로 따낸 걸수도. 집이 얼마나 어렵길래 오메가를 내돌리는지는 모르겠지만, 아마 잘려도 결혼은 못할거야."

"덩치가 그런데 할 수 있을 리가.... 조금 불쌍하네."

알렉은 그 목소리 안에 언더힐 차장의 목소리가 섞여 있음을 알아차릴 수 있었다. 살짝 열려진 문 틈 사이로 나타난 알렉을 향해 모두의 시선이 쏠렸고, 일제히 입을 다물고는 알렉을 위 아래로 훑었다. 일부는 경멸과 멸시였고, 일부는 조롱과 무시였으나 노골적으로 끈적한 시선을 보내며 호기심과 흥미를 드러내는 이들도 있었다. 얼굴을 붉힌 알렉은 모두를 한 번 둘러본 뒤 주먹을 세게 꽉 쥐었고, 도망치듯 그 자리를 나와 매그를 찾았다. 분명 자신을 받아주지 않았다고 보복을 하는 것이 확실했다. 분노한 알렉은 몸을 떨었고 이를 갈며 화장실에서 나오는 매그의 멱살을 잡은 뒤 고래고래 고함을 질렀다. 벌금 어떡할거야!! 이미 이지 신혼집 전세로 마련하느라 돈 남은 거 조금뿐인데!!! 이 찰거머리 같은 자식, 넌 내 인생에 도움이 안 돼!

"너랑은 안해!! 안한다고!! 이 개같은 자식이..."

당황한 듯한 매그의 얼굴이 서서히 찡그려졌기에 알렉은 조금 겁을 먹었으나 이미 들킨 거 막 나가기로 했다. 오메가인 걸 이제 모두가 알았으니 그동안 못했던 소송이나 걸어야지. 씨근거리던 알렉은 빽 하고 내뱉었다. 강간죄로 기소되는 제 1호 알파로 만들어주지, 매사원. "고소할거야!! 이 나쁜 자식. 이 강ㄱ..." 알렉의 말은 제 주머니에서 울리는 벨소리로 인해 멈췄다. 멱살을 놓은 알렉은 이제 벽에 기댄 채 알 수 없는 눈으로 절 노려보는 매그와, 저희를 흘끔대는 사원들을 무시하고 빠르게 전화를 받았다. 전화는 병원에서 걸려온 것이었다.

ㅡ알렉 라이트우드 씨 핸드폰 되십니까? 지금 동생이신 이지 씨가 교통사고를 당해서요. 수술을 받으시는 중이고, 다행히 생명에 지장은 없습니다만...

전화를 끊고 난 알렉은 벽에 기댄 채로 스르르 주저앉아 한숨을 내쉬었다. 시야가 어지러웠고 자신에게 다가왔다가는 멀어지기를 반복했다. 진정하려고 노력하고 있었고, 호흡을 고르기 위해 애를 쓰고 있었지만 막막하고 답답했다. 이지가 많이 다치지 않았다는 것은 다행이지만 앞으로의 자신이 어떻게 살아가야 할지는 알 수가 없었다. 이미 오메가로 낙인이 찍힌 이상 다운월더사에서는 일을 할 수 없었고, 이직을 한다 해도 이 바닥에서는 경력을 살릴 수 없을 것이 뻔했다. 진짜 가게를 하고 싶지는 않았는데. 난 제약회사 일이 마음에 들었단 말이야. 8년 동안이나 해 왔는데... 알렉은 무릎을 세우고는 얼굴을 묻은 채 눈을 감았다. 그렇게 하면 자신을 위협하는 모든 것이 사라지기라도 한다는 것처럼. 그냥 도망치고 싶었다. 

그런 알렉의 어깨 위로 가벼운 손이 내려앉았다. 눈을 뜨지 않아도, 은은히 풍기는 샌달우드 향으로 인해 알렉은 이미 손의 주인을 알았다. 이지의 소식을 듣고 나서 내려앉은 심장이 다시 제 자리로 돌아오지 않았기에 알렉은 그 손을 밀어낼 기운이 없어 그냥 가만히 앉아 있었다. 어린 알파가 입을 열었다.

"아무래도 우리 아빠 짓인것 같아." 

알렉은 의심스러운 눈으로 매그를 쳐다보았다. 그 상냥한 회장님이? 그럴리가. 이놈의 자식 이 꼬맹이 이거이거 겁도 없이 제 아빠한테까지 뒤집어씌워? 제 시선을 눈치챈 것인지 매그가 말을 건넸다. 여전히 속을 알 수 없이 깊은 눈이었다. "...아저씨가 대체 뭐라고 했길래 그래?" 씨근거린 알렉은 발칵 화를 내려다가 참았다. 표정을 보니 정말 꼬맹이는 아닌거 같기도 했다. 그럼 그 회장님이 나 오메가인거 아웃팅시켰다고?! 물론 속이고 들어온 거 잘못 맞아, 맞는데... 알렉은 씩씩거리며 발을 굴렀다. 하긴 회장 아무나 됐겠어. 아 그래도 짜증난다고! 차라리 그럼 18억이라도 주시던가요! 입을 연 알렉은 화가 덕지덕지 묻은 목소리로 말했다.

“난 그냥 5억만 더 받고 싶었을 뿐이라고!!!”

투덜거리며 불평을 늘어놓는 알렉을 쳐다보며 매그는 눈을 감고 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다.

***

매그는 감자를 으깨며 거실에 있는 제 아빠에게 말했다. 알렉산더는 아직 모르는 거 같긴 하던데 말이야. "그 여동생도 아빠 짓이지?" 아스모데우스에게서는 아무 대답이 들려오지 않았지만 매그는 무시하고 중얼거렸다. 나였으면 바로 알렉산더를 죽였어. 겨우 걔 여동생 다치는 정도로는 안 끝내. 확실한 방법이 있는데 왜 돌아가? "아빠는 마음이 너무 약해." 그제서야 아스모데우스는 입을 열었다. 

"...난 공평하게 돈 준다고 했어. 그쪽이 널 사랑한다고 돌려줘서 그렇지." 

매그는 흥 하고 코웃음을 치며 눈을 굴렸다. 응, 나도 그런 줄 알았는데, 그거 5억 더 받으려고 쇼한 거였대. 아니, 나한테는 자존심 엄청 세우더니 진짜. 매그는 툴툴거리며 죄없는 감자를 더 신나게 두드렸다. 오늘은 감자 샐러드가 아니라 매쉬드 포테이토를 먹어야겠어, 아빠. 

"아빠가 그래도 안 헤어져. 알렉산더도 상관없대. 나 너무 사랑해서, 나만 있으면 된댔어." 

사실 뻥이지만 뭐, 이렇게 말하면 내 오메가 가족 안 건드리겠지. 우유를 조금 부으며 매그가 말했다. "그러니까 그만 포기해. 나 회장 안해도 되니까 그 오메가랑 결혼하고 싶어." 아들의 말을 들은 아스모데우스는 이를 앙물고 바들바들 떨었다. "...네가 먼저 그 오메가 놔 줘라. 안그러면 아빠가 다 말할거야." 매그의 심장이 굳었다. 고개를 돌리고 싶은 충동을 참으며 매그는 아무렇지 않은 듯 말했다. "뭘 말해?" 아스모데우스가 코웃음을 쳤다. 

"알렉스한테 다 거짓말 쳤던데 뭘 모른 척이야. 물론 알파가 그럴 수 있지. 아빠도 이해해. 그런데 걔가 그 사실을 다 알고도 널 사랑할까? 매그 네 꿈이 애견미용사였고 밤마다 엄마가 그리워서 울다 잠든 건 이 아빠는 처음 알았네." 

아 씨발 아저씨 아. 아 아저씨 진짜. 그걸 우리 아빠한테 다 불었어? 이를 꽉 문 매그는 매쉬드 포테이토를 다시 섞으며 말했다. 바뀌었다고 하지 뭐. "그 정도는 내 오메가도 귀엽게 봐줄걸." 

"글쎄? 아빠가 보기에는 강간당한 척 사기친 것도 봐줄 오메가 같지는 않던데. 오메가답지 않게 당돌한 것이."

입술 안쪽을 꽉 문 매그는 매쉬드 포테이토를 떠 접시에 덜었다. 아빠 지금 진짜 장난해? 나를 협박해? 매그는 애교있는 목소리를 냈다. "아빠아! 그러지 마아. 매그매그는 그 오메가 진짜 맘에 든단 말이야. 결혼만 허락해 주면 내가 맨날 어깨도 주물러 주고, 마사지도 해 줄게. 응? 아빠아... 매그매그가 많이 사랑해요!!" 긴 한숨을 내쉰 아스모데우스가 딱딱한 목소리로 말했다. 어조를 듣자마자 매그는 마음속으로 이를 갈았다. "매그야. 너는 아직 어려서 모르겠지만 말이야, 애가 있어야 해. 아빠는 말이다..." 아스모데우스의 일장 연설이 끝나고 나자 매그는 풀죽은 목소리로 말했다. 

"그럼 이틀만 시간을 줘. 마지막으로 딱 한번만 자고 끝낼게. 대신 카밀이랑은 안해. 나 다른 집 오메가 찾아줘. 그 오메가 닮은 애로."

얼굴이 밝아진 아스모데우스가 고개를 신나게 끄덕이자, 매그도 매쉬드 포테이토를 떠먹이며 제 아빠에게 방긋 웃어보였다. 내가 말 했잖아, 아빠는 맘이 너무 약해. "꼭 그 오메가 닮은 애로 찾아줘야 해." 매그가 칭얼거렸다. 내가 아빠였으면 진작에 내가 이런 생각하는 거 알아차리고 나를 죽였을거야. 아스모데우스가 고개를 끄덕이는 것을 보며 매그는 제 아빠를 향해 엄지를 들어 보였다. "역시 매그매그한테는 아빠밖에 없어!!" 아빠 나 많이 사랑하는구나. 나도 아빠 많이 사랑해. 매그는 마음 속으로 중얼거렸다. 미안 아빠. 그치만 나 알렉산더를 더 사랑해. 

이미 알렉에게 너무 많은 거짓말을 해 왔기 때문에, 자신조차도 잊고 있는 사실이 많았다. 제 오메가가 매번 강간을 들먹이는 것을 보면, 자신이 추가적으로 저지른 일들을 발견했을 때 어떻게 나올지 익히 상상할 수 있었다. 제 아빠가 아무리 무르다고는 해도 베인의 핏줄이 어딜 가겠는가. 매그는 그러한 위험을 무릅쓰기 싫었다. 알렉을 원했지만, 온전한 상태이기를 원했고, 알렉 역시도 절 원해주기를 원했다. 제 아빠는 저를 너무 사랑했고, 알렉도 없이 휠체어에 앉아 아빠의 인형으로 살아가기는 싫었다. 아스데모우스는 도무지 제게 선택지를 주지 않고 있었다.

***

아자젤은 저를 찾아온 조카를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 갑자기 왠 아이스크림까지 사들고 나타난 걸 보니 뭔가 거하게 부탁할 일이 있는 모양인데, 제 조카는 평소와는 달리 뜸을 들이며 입을 열지 않고 있었다. 입을 연 매그가 툭 뱉었다. "삼촌은 아빠한테 몇 프로나 받아?" 아자젤은 씩 웃었다. 형수인 루시퍼가 죽은 이후로 일선에서 손을 떼고 물러나 노닥거리는 제 형님과는 달리 조카는 사업에 관심이 많았다. 

"8%."

말을 맺은 아자젤은 제 앞에 앉은 매그를 힐끔 바라보았다. 차기 회장이 되면 삼촌이 도와준거 잊지 마라, 매그야. 10%는 줘야지 8%가 뭐야 8%가. 솔직히 다운월더사가 이렇게 성장한 것도 다 내가 형님 도와서 발렌타인도 쓱싹해 주고 그래서 그런 건데. 그거 아니면 인펜도 없었고 지금의 다운월더사도 없었어. 아자젤은 입술을 비죽이며 쓴 입맛을 다셨다. 삼촌의 말을 들은 매그는 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. "어우 짜다. 너무 짜다. 삼촌이 그정도는 아닌데." 아자젤의 얼굴이 확 피었다. 그래 우리 조카님이 회장 되면 좀 올려 줘라!! 아자젤의 표정을 바라본 매그가 천천히 말을 이었다. 

"삼촌, 삼촌도 알잖아. 나 그 오메가한테 목숨건 거."

아자젤이 침묵하자 매그는 허공을 바라보며 말을 이었다. "그냥 미리 말 해두는 거야." 둘의 눈이 마주치자 매그는 입을 뗐다. "걔 애 못 낳는것도 알잖아. 그래서 난 돈 중요하게 생각 안하는데, 이상하게 보이면 또 안되거든. 한도 내에서 최대치야. 내꺼까지 싹 쓸었다. 15퍼 어때?" 턱을 문지른 아자젤은 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. 모건스턴네를 처리한 지 벌써 20년도 훌쩍 넘었다. 어차피 자신과 아스모데우스는 의형제일 뿐이었고, 형이니 동생이니 하지만 이익으로 맺어진 관계였다. 따지자면 상하관계는 분명했다. 각종 불법 약물의 수급을 담당하고 있는 다운월더사가 늙은 여우를 떠나 꼬마의 손에 들어가면 자신으로서 얘기는 더 쉬울 것 같았다. 15%라. 은근한 목소리를 한 매그가 속삭였다. 아자젤로서는 처음 듣는 목소리였다.

"삼촌, 매그매그는 뜨는 해. 아스모데우스는 지는 해. 어차피 다운월더사는 언젠가 내 것이 될 거였어. 조금 빨리 받는 거 뿐이야. 정식으로 인계받기 전에 미리 내꺼 처분해서 넘겨줄게. 17% 콜?"

"콜." 

씩 웃은 아자젤은 매그가 내민 손을 맞잡았다. 피를 나눈 것이 아닌데도 제 조카님은 저와 비슷한 성정을 지니고 있었다. 무엇보다 목표를 위해서는 수단과 방법을 가리지 않는다는 점이 그랬다. 내가 형이었으면 진작에 널 죽였을텐데. 형은 널 너무 사랑하지. 입가에 미소를 건 아자젤은 아스모데우스를 떠올렸다. 알파는 알파로 자라나는 건데, 아직도 제 새끼가 호랑이가 아니라 고양이인 줄로 알고 있으니. 어쩌면 그것을 미리 파악 못한 것조차 알파답지 못한 일이었고, 누군가가 이런 생각을 하고 있다면 또 다른 누군가도 같은 생각을 하고 있을 것이 뻔했다. 자신으로서는 자신에게 이득이 되는 쪽에 붙는 게 좋았다. 알파들의 세계는 약육강식의 법칙이 지배하고 있었다. 그리고, 강한 자가 승리하는 것이 아니라 승리하는 자가 강한 법이다.


	16. Chapter 16

매그는 카페 안으로 들어서는 오메가를 발견하고는 자리에서 일어서 의자를 빼 주었다. 꽤 오랜 시간이 흘렀지만 사이먼 루이스는 전혀 변하지 않았기에 놀란 매그는 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 사이먼은 이런 배려에 익숙하다는 듯 의자에 답싹 앉고는 인사를 건넸다. "안녕하세요, 선배님! 오랜만이에요. 라파엘한테 들었어요. 저한테 상담하고 싶으신 게 있으시다고요?"

얘 미쳤나. 오메가가 지금 자기 알파를 감히 이름으로 부르는거야? 주인님이 아니고? 오메가 인권 어쩌고에서 그렇게 가르쳤나? 졸아서 기억이 잘 안 나네. 표정을 찡그린 매그는 곧 사이먼의 뒤 유리창에 얼굴을 대고 절 노려보고 있는 라파엘을 발견한 후 억지로 미소를 지었다. 저거저거 지 오메가랑 얘기한다고 질투하는 거 봐라. 지도 알파라 이거지. 야, 얘는 내 타입 아니라고!! 나는 원숙한 오메가가 좋거든? 매그는 사이먼을 다시 바라보며 씩 웃었다. 

"응. 결혼한 오메가한테 물어보고 싶은게 있는데, 내가 알파라 그런 걸 물어볼 사람이 많지도 않고, 주위에 아는 사람도 없어서 진짜 라파엘한테 간신히 사정한거야. 맞벌이 하니까 어때? 어떤 점이 힘들어? 요리라던가. 청소라던가 알잖아." 

매그는 목소리를 조금 더 낮춰서 사이먼에게 얘기했다. "내 오메가랑 결혼하려면 어필을 잘 해야 해서 말인데, 라파엘이 청혼 어떻게 했어? 아무리 물어봐도 대답을 안 해줘서." 당황한 듯 눈을 깜박이던 사이먼이 슬쩍 웃으며 말했다. “청혼은 제가 했는데요.” 매그는 입을 꾹 다물고 눈을 굴렸다. 미쳤구나, 라파엘. 얘도 완전 특이한 오메가잖아. 아니, 고등학교 졸업하고 결혼했으면서 청혼을 얘가 했다고? 오메가가 말이야, 감히 알파한테 반지를 주고 말이야. 미친거 아니야? 대체 얘 어디서 뭐하는 오메가야.

***

알렉은 검은 양복을 입은 매그를 힐끗 바라보았다. 어린 알파의 얼굴은 핏기 하나 없이 매우 창백했다. 마치 누가 전신의 피를 뽑아가기라도 한 듯 말이다. 장례식 준비로 못 보던 1주일 사이 신입사원은, 아니 이제 회장이 될 상주의 얼굴은 조금 살이 내려 있었고, 피부는 거칠어 보였다. 매그는 울지 않으려는 듯 입술을 세게 깨물고 있었고, 알렉은 그 눈꺼풀이 바르르 떨리는 것을 보며 고개를 돌린 뒤 입술을 물었다. 

아스모데우스 회장님에 대해서 자신이 아는 것은 없었다. 사업수완은 좋지만 아버지로서는 부족한 알파. 이것이 자신이 아는 전부였다. 잠시 얘기를 나눴을 뿐이지만 회장은 자신의 아들이 좋아하는 색이 무엇인지, 꿈이 무엇인지, 제 하나뿐인 아들이 얼마나 외로워했고 혼자서 견뎌내왔는지 하나도 모른다는 것을 알렉은 알 수 있었다. 세상에 완벽한 삶을 사는 사람이 있겠느냐만은 비단길만 걸을 줄 알았던 꼬마가 겉보기와는 다르다는 것은 알렉에게는 꽤 충격이었다. 참지 못하고 어깨를 들썩이기 시작하는 매그를 보며 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 목이 꽉 막혀왔다. 우리 부모님은 그래도 살아라도 있지. 쟤한테는 이제 정말 아무도 없는거야. 엄마도 없고, 아빠도 없고. 나처럼 어깨를 두드려 줄 이지랑 맥스같은 형제가 있는 것도 아니고. 장례식의 맨 뒷자리에 선 알렉은 아무도 매그의 어깨를 토닥여주지 않는다는 사실을 깨닫고 분노했다. 베인 가의 사람들은 모두 딱딱하고 근엄한, 표정없는 얼굴을 한 채 무덤을 내려보고 있었다. 알렉은 욱신거리는 가슴을 꾹 누르며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 겨우 스물 셋에 고아라니. 저 어린애가... 또래의 맥스가 고아인 생각만 해도 알렉의 가슴은 미어져왔다.

베인 가의 사람들은 덕분에 다운월더사의 주가가 뚝 떨어졌다느니, 그럼 하반기 승진은 어떻게 되는 거냐느니, 아무리 아내가 그리워도 그렇지 이렇게 이기적으로 가버리는 법이 어딨냐느니 하고 혀를 차거나 고개를 절레절레 저으며 발을 옮겼고, 알렉은 그 세속적인 대화를 들으며 입술을 꼭 깨물었다. 꼬마의 주위에는 꼬마를 이용하려는 사람들과 어떻게 꼬마를 잘 구슬려 한 탕 해보려는 사람들 뿐이었다. 아무도 쟤한테 괜찮냐고 물어보지 않았어. 아무도 쟤를 안아주지 않았어. 가슴에서 무엇인가가 치밀어오르는 것을 느낀 알렉은 슬그머니 무덤 앞으로 다가가 매그의 손을 꽉 잡았다. 어린 알파의 손은 얼음장처럼 차가웠고, 바들바들 떨리고 있었다. 알렉은 어린 알파를 품에 안은 채 살짝 앞뒤로 몸을 흔들었다. 언젠가 자신에게 그가 해주었던 것처럼. 괜찮냐고는 묻지 않았다. 괜찮지 않을 것을 알고 있기 때문이었다. 자신의 품 안에서 어린 알파는 그 언젠가처럼 목을 놓아 아빠, 아빠 하고는 세차게 울기 시작했고, 알렉은 눈을 꾹 감은채 저보다 한참 작은 알파를 더 세게 안아 주었다.

천천히 땅거미가 내려앉고 어스름이 밀려오기 시작할 때에도 매그는 오도카니 무덤을 바라보며 서 있었다. 알렉은 아무 말도 하지 않고 그런 매그가 제 어깨에 기댈 수 있도록 지탱해주었다. 회장님이 음독을 하셨다는 소식을 접했을 때, 여러 번 문자를 보내고 몇 번이나 통화를 시도했는데도 받지 않아 위험한 선택을 하는 것은 아닐지 걱정했었다. 혹시 모르니 앞으로도 잘 지켜봐야겠어. 부모님이 자살하면 자식들은 자살할 위험이 5배는 늘어난다던데... 게다가 시체도 이 꼬맹이가 발견했댔고... 얼마나 놀랐을까... 새삼 안쓰러움을 느낀 알렉은 다른 쪽 팔을 올려 매그의 머리를 쓰다듬어 주었다.

다 부질없어. 언제 죽을지 모르는 거야. 결국 다 한 줌 흙으로 돌아가는 거야. 차 한 잔 하겠냐는 매그의 말을 거절하지 못한 알렉은 어정쩡한 기분으로 매그의 집 거실 소파에 앉아 있었다. 그 사건 이후로는 처음이었다. 집 안은 난장판이었지만 상황이 상황이니만큼 알렉은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 본딩 상대이니만큼 곁에 있어줘야 할 것 같았다. 나 가면 또 혼자 울겠지. 퉁퉁 부어올라 빨개진 매그의 눈을 보며 알렉이 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 향 좋네. 무슨 차지? 잔도 예쁘다. 앤티크인가? 소파테이블에 찻잔을 달그락 하고 내려둔 뒤 알렉의 옆에 앉은 매그가 말했다.

"...얼그레이야. 우리 아..빠가... 좋아한 차였어."

알렉은 순간적으로 매그의 얼굴이 일그러지는 것을 눈치채고는 허겁지겁 차를 한 모금 마셨다. 아오 맛없어. 퉷퉷. 향기랑 맛은 다르구나. 알렉은 입을 열었다. “향 좋네...” 무슨 말을 해야할지 잘 몰랐기에 알렉은 손만 꼼지락거렸다. 어린 알파의 얼굴은 수척하고, 며칠 간 잠도 제대로 자지 못하고 씻지조차 못한 것처럼 보였기에 알렉은 혹시 매그가 곧 쓰러지는 아닌 것인지 더럭 겁이 났다. 옅고 흐린 미소를 띈 매그는 천천히 입을 열었다.

"아빠가... 죽, 아니 그렇게 되고 나서." 알렉은 불안정하게 호흡을 몰아쉬는 매그의 손을 얼른 잡았고 살살 문질렀다. 죽음을 받아들이기 힘들겠지. 고맙다는 듯 애써 미소를 지어보인 매그가 입을 다시 열었다. "생각을 정말 많이 했어... 이제 나는 진짜 혼자구나...하고..." 핏기없는 매그의 입술이 바르르 떨렸다. 안쓰러웠다. "아저씨... 우리가 함께 한다고 해도... 같이 있을 수 있는 시간은 너무 짧아... 나한테 아저씨 옆에서 속죄할 수 있는 기회를 주지 않을래..?" 알렉은 매그가 하는 이야기를 알아듣고 손을 슬쩍 빼며 입술을 깨물었다. 하필 여기에서. 이런 때에. 이런 이야기라니.

"때가 적절하지 못한 거 아는데 나... 아빠한테... 충분히 사랑한다고 말 못했어... 아저씨한테도 그럴까봐 겁나... 하루라도 더 같이 있고 싶어... 나중에 후회하기는 싫어. 아저씨도 나 사랑한다며... 결혼하고 싶다면서..."

결국 회장님이 말씀하셨구나. 알렉의 가슴이 쿵 내려앉았다. 고심하던 알렉은 입술을 짓씹다가 작은 한숨을 몇 번 내쉬고는 입을 열었다. 머리는 어지러운데다가 정신이 하나도 없었다. 제가 무슨 말을 하고 있는지조차 제대로 인식할 수가 없었다. 알렉은 씨근대며 입을 열었다. "맞아. 나 너 사랑해." 한번 인정하니 다음 말을 입 밖으로 꺼내기는 쉬웠다. 씩씩대던 알렉은 제 옆에 앉은 알파의 표정이 충격으로 굳고, 입이 벌어지는 광경을 삐죽이며 바라보았다.

"꼬맹이 널 사랑하지 않기 위해 정말 많이 노력했어. 그렇게 노력했지만... 널 사랑하지 않을 수가 없었어. 네가 나한테 한 짓에도 불구하고 말이지." 

알렉은 잠시 멈췄다 말을 이었다. “그렇지만 난 널 그만큼 증오해.” 사실이었다. 증오하지 않을 수가 없었다. 12억과 섹스 1번의 교환은 말도 안 되는 일이었고 그것으로 빚을 갚은데다 이지에게 집까지 구해 주었으니 자신은 얼씨구나 하고 절을 해야 할 판이었음에도 그랬다. 알렉은 입술을 떨었다. 꼬맹아, 난 널 사랑하지만, “피해자는 나인데, 이 이상한 사회에서 태어나 너도 피해자라는 생각이 드는 게 참을 수가 없어. 널 이해하고, 동정하게 되는 내가 역겨워. 그런데도 난 널 생각하면 발기하고, 그 사실이 혐오스러워... ” 매그가 제 손을 잡아왔지만 알렉은 그 손을 거세게 뿌리쳤다. 알렉은 악을 썼다. 난 널 사랑하지만,

“너랑 있으면 짜증도 나고, 배도 아파. 자존심이 상해서 못 견디겠어. 나도 너처럼 알파로 태어났으면 얼마나 좋았을까 생각한다고. 그럼...” 알렉은 슬쩍 손가락이 네 개뿐인 제 오른손을 내려다보았다. 심호흡을 한 알렉은 눈을 감고는 입을 닫았다. 누군가 자신에게 해결책을 줬으면 싶었다. 나도 어떡해야 할 지 모르겠어. 아, 빨리 형질 전환 수술 받고 싶다. 그럼 나도 당당하게...알렉의 생각에 끼어든 매그가 조용히 입을 열었다. "나랑 결혼하면 다운월더사를 줄게." 당연히 딸려 오겠지. 알렉이 얼굴을 찡그리자 매그가 말을 이었다.

"난 회장 자리를 말한 거야."

알렉의 입이 딱 벌어졌다. 뭐라고? 미쳤어? 이미 사원들은 내가 오메가인걸 다 아는데? 그럼... 네가 형질 전환 수술 시켜주겠다는 거야?! 눈을 둥그렇게 뜬 알렉은 제가 들은 말을 의심하며 제 옆에 앉은 알파를 바라보았다. 입을 열려 했으나, 매그는 손가락을 하나 들어 알렉을 제지시켰다.

"오메가가 회장이 되는 것을 금지하는 법은 없어. 아저씨는 오메가인 채로 회장이 되어야 해."

알렉은 경악했다. 이 꼬맹이 자식 내 말 듣긴 한 거야? 지금 무슨 헛소리를 하는거야. 저번에 그 꼴 못 봤어? 매그는 고개를 흔들고는 빠르게 입을 열었다.

"알파가 되면 아저씨는 편하겠지. 그렇지만 사회는 변하지 않아. 처음이 없으면 다음도 없고, 그게 아니면 바뀌는 게 없어. 일을 해서 제대로 된 봉급만 받을 수 있다면 오메가는 알파에게 종속되지 않아도 돼. 그러기 위해서는 제대로 된 오메가 억제제가 필요해. 30년 전 인펜이 알파를 자유롭게 했던 것처럼 말이지. 알겠지만 인펜은 우리 아빠가 만들어 낸 거야, 알파가. 지금까지 왜 강한 오메가 억제제가 없었을 것 같은데? 일부러 개발 안 한거야, 알파가. '예쁜 꽃'을 차지하기 위해서 말이지."

어린 알파의 말을 들은 알렉의 머리가 하얗게 비었다. 지금까지 자신은 알파가 되어 알파에게 주어지는 기득권을 누리고 싶다는 생각, 저도 조신한 오메가를 거느리고 살고 싶다는 생각밖에 하지 않았다. 그런데 그걸 넘어서 오메가임에도, 오메가여도 알파와 동등한 권리를 누릴 사회가 된다면.

"당신이 회장이 되어서 오메가 억제제를 만들어 판매하고, 오메가를 위한 고용을 창출하고, 알파와 같은 봉급을 지불하고, 승진 기회를 제공하는 거지. 회장이 오메가인데, 사내에서 누가 오메가를 함부로 대할 수 있겠어? 시대를 바꾸려면 흐름이 필요해. 오메가에게도 그런 기회가 주어진다면 교육 수준 역시 높아지게 될 거고, 사회 각 층에서 오메가가 참여하는 분야도 커지게 될 거야. 아저씨는 역사에 남는 사람이 될 거야. 내 오메가가 아니라, 형질에 상관없이 평등한 세계를 연 선구자 알렉산더 라이트우드로 사람들의 입에 오르내리게 될 거야."

오메가도 당당히 사회활동을 할 수 있고, 같은 급여를 요구할 수 있으며, 꾸미고 다니지 않는다고 해서 이상한 시선으로 바라보거나 오메가답지 않다는 소리를 듣지 않는 사회. 지하철에 알파 전용칸 뿐만 아니라 오메가 전용칸도 있는 사회. 그런 사회는 꿈꿔본 적도 없었다. 그런 사회가 존재할 수 있을 것이라고는 생각조차 하지 않았다. 맥스와 이지가 낳을 아이들 중에도 분명히 오메가가 있겠지. 내가 그렇게 해서 지금보다 나은 사회가 만들어질 수 있다면. 그리고 사람들이 내 이름을 입에 올리게 된다면. 매그는 느리게 말을 이었다. "처음은 다 힘들어. 아마 엄청 힘들거야. 하지만, 아저씨가 원한다면 내가 도와줄게. 난 내 오메가를 사랑하니까." 

"날 선택해, 알렉산더. 이걸 줄 수 있는 알파는 나밖에 없어. 제약회사인 다운월더사가 있어야 가능한 거라고. 그러니까 매그너스 베인을 선택해."

알렉은 제 앞에 있는 알파를 훑어보았다. 제 앞의 알파는 자신보다 훨씬 어림에도 불구하고 저보다도 더 깨어있는 시각의 소유자였고, 자신에게, 그리고 오메가들에게 정말로 보다 나은 세상을 열어줄 수 있는 사람이었다. 철이 없던 이 알파를 변화시킨게 자신이었고, 이 알파는 저에 대한 사랑이 스스로를 변화시켰노라고 하고 있었다. 날 얼마나 사랑하는거지. 알렉은 몸을 떨었다. 두렵지 않은 것은 아니지만 이 사랑이면 다 괜찮을 것 같았다. 자신을 무참히 난도질한 죄로 태생부터 시작한 저의 상처를 핥아주려 알파로서의 본능마저 거부하고 있는 이 어린 알파. 알렉은 이 알파가 자신을 지켜주려 한다는 것과 자신을 지켜줄 능력이 있다는 것을 잘 알았다. 

***

알렉이 생각에 빠진 동안 매그는 한 단어만을 외치고 있었다. 먹혀라. 먹혀라. 자신이 생각해 낼 수 있었던 최선이었다. 제 오메가가 이것조차 거절한다면 더 이상 방법은 없었다. 깔끔하게 기승위는 포기하고 혀를 자른 뒤 휠체어 밀어주는 인생을 사는 것밖에는 말이다. 나 휠체어 진짜 싫은데, 매그가 투덜거렸다. 그런데 이미 너무 멀리 와버렸어. 귀여운 척 수줍은 미소로 되돌아간 매그는 제 오메가를 향해 눈을 깜박거렸다. 잘 생각해, 아저씨. 매그는 꽃받침을 한 채 눈을 반짝이며 천천히 입을 여는 알렉을 쳐다보았다. 

"사실... 알파가 되면 ...하려고 했는데... 너의 이야기를 들으니 이것도 괜찮은 것 같아. 할게, 결혼."

허락의 대답이 떨어지자 매그는 손등으로 알렉의 뺨을 쓸며 눈을 감았다. 척추에서부터 시작해 짜릿한 희열이 온 몸을 타고 번졌고, 매그는 제 뒷목에 소름이 돋은 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 온몸이 오싹해졌기에 매그는 흠칫 하고는 떨었다. 드디어. 내 오메가가 내 것이 된다. 그것도 스스로의 손으로. 눈을 뜬 매그는 천진한 미소를 지었다. 세상에 이런 알파 또 없다, 아저씨. 매그매그가 지금까지 아저씨 얻느라 정말... 말도 마. 내 오메가는 진짜 복받은거야. 

"아저씨가 그렇게 결정했으면 난 당신의 남편으로서 도와줄게. 사랑해, 알렉산더." 매그는 행복하게 말했다. "참, 반지는 같이 사러 가자. 혹시 맘에 안 들까봐 못 골랐어." 

자신의 말에 알렉이 대답이 없자 매그는 눈썹을 조금 찡그렸다. 설마 지금 반지 없다고 맘 바뀌었다고 하는 거 아니겠지. 오메가일언중천금이야. 이미 녹음했으니까 이혼하고 싶어도 안돼. 나랑 이혼하려면 위자료 17000억이야. 내가 누군줄 알고. 동반자살은 있어도 이혼은 없어. 아저씨도 지하실보다는 햇볕 잘드는 곳이 좋잖아. 잘 대답해. 오메가한테는 피부가 생명이야. 광합성이 얼마나 중요한데.

알렉이 천천히 입을 떼자 매그는 다시 눈을 반짝였다. 이제 저 입술에 나도 좆 물릴 수 있겠구나. 주머니를 뒤적거리는 알렉의 입술을 멍하니 바라보며 매그는 제 성기를 만지작거렸다. 무엇인가를 꺼낸 알렉이 제게 한 손을 내밀었을 때에야 매그는 시선을 내렸고, 제 오메가가 꺼낸 것이 한 쌍의 반지임을 깨닫고 굳었다. 

"내가 알파가 되고 나면... 혹시나 그 때도 네 맘이 변하지 않는다면...청혼하려고 했었어. 조금 초라하지. 미안..."

알렉이 중얼거렸지만 매그는 입술을 깨물 수밖에 없었다. 제 오메가에게 반지를 받게 되리라고는 상상하지도 못했는데. 지금까지 선물이라면 수도 없이 받아왔고, 그걸 가격표대로 줄세운다면 분명 이 반지는 맨 끝에 덩그러니 놓여 있을 것이 명확해 보였다. 그러나 이것은 알렉이 준 반지였다. 자신을 위해서 산 반지. 그것만으로도 충분했다. 오메가가 말이야. 감히 알파한테 반지를 주고 말이야. 아주 완벽해. 뽀뽀해 줘야겠어.

잠시 후 진정한 매그는 멍하니 제 손가락을 내려다보며 속삭였다. "...아니야, 아저씨. 완벽해." 반지가 제 손가락에 딱 맞는 것만으로도 매그는 행복했다. 언제 잰 걸까. 참, 알파 수술은 꿈에도 꾸지마. 혹시나 나중에 그 수술 나오면 받는다고 난리칠까봐 머리를 싸매고 이 작전을 생각해 낸 거니까. 귀를 긁적거리던 알렉은 그 대답을 듣고서 머쓱한 듯 말했다. "고맙다." 매그는 물 속에 잠긴듯한 기분을 느끼며 대답했다.

"아니야... 내가 고마워..." 

결과가 어떻게 되던 별로 관심은 없었다. 그렇지만 본딩으로 살펴보건대 알렉은 아주 만족스럽고 행복해 보였다. 매그는 씩 웃었다. 그럼 해피엔딩이지. 내 오메가가 좋다면 된 거야. 콧노래를 흥얼거린 매그는 알렉에게 입술을 댔고, 알렉이 서툴게 입술을 벌리자 신음하며 떨었다. 이제 이걸로 묶인 이상 아저씨는 나한테서 절대 도망 못 가. 세상에 이런 알파 또 없어, 아저씨. 잘 선택당한거야. 아저씨는 선택받은 오메가야.


	17. Chapter 17

  
**[제 1호 오메가 회장 알렉 라이트우드-베인 전격해부]**  
[다운월더사 위기 직면?! 주가 폭락, 17% 떨어져]  
[인펜 판매량 급감, '비상' 걸린 다운월더사]  
[➰베인 황태자를 사로잡은 알꽃뱀의 충격고백➰]  
  
한숨을 내쉰 알렉은 힘없이 검색창을 껐고, 팔을 책상위에 올린 뒤 머리를 박았다. 피곤하고, 힘들었다. 나 회장 안할래... 선구자고 뭐고 그냥 한 달 벌어 한 달 쓰는 알과장으로 돌아갈거야... 알렉은 눈을 감고서 머리를 부빗거렸다. 자신 때문에 대주주총회가 몇 번이나 열렸는지, 생각해보기도 싫었다. 17퍼... 우리 회사 작년 매출이... 아... 오메가 밑에서는 일 못한다고 사표 쓰고 나간 연구원들이 총 몇 명이었더라... 짜증이 난 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 이미 전세계에 나 오메가인거 다 알려졌는데. 얼굴까지 팔린 마당에 이제 와서 알파 수술을 받을 수도 없고. 그러면 진짜 매그너스만 이상한 알파 만드는 거잖아. 알렉은 크게 숨을 들이마시고는 가슴을 부풀렸다가 코로 내쉬었다. 힘들어. 힘들어... 알렉은 핸드폰을 열고 [♡남편님♡]으로 들어갔다. 원래 [매그너스]로 저장되어 있던 것을 본 매그가 길길이 날뛰며 억지로 바꿔 놓은 이름이었다. 코를 훌쩍인 알렉은 통화 버튼을 눌렀다. 수신음이 두 번 울린 뒤 매그가 전화를 받았다.   
  
ㅡ응, 여봉봉!!  
  
전화를 왜 이렇게 늦게 받아!! 여봉봉이고 저봉봉이고 듣기도 싫어!! 난 이렇게 힘든데 꼬맹이 넌 집에서 탱자탱자 티비 보면서 만찐이들이랑 뒹굴뒹굴 놀기나 하고!! 팔자 폈지 아주!!! 알렉은 꽥 소리를 치려다가 참고 눈을 굴렸다. 꼬맹이가 그럼 살림하라고 하면 어떡해. 그건 싫어. "......" 뭐라고 말해야 할지 몰라 알렉은 입을 꾹 다물고 아무말도 하지 않았다. 침묵이 길어지자 매그가 전화기 저편에서 애교스러운 목소리를 냈다.   
  
ㅡ누가 또 우리 여봉봉 힘들게 했어!!! 매그매그가 다 죽여줄까?  
  
기분이 조금 나아진 알렉은 입을 삐죽 내밀고 툴툴거리는 소리를 냈다. 빈 말이라는 것을 잘 알고 있지만, 매그가 자신을 걱정해 주고 있다는 것을 확인받을 때마다 기분이 좋았다. 매그도 기사를 봤으면, 아니 보지 않아도 자신의 상황은 아주 잘 알고 있을 터였다. 최근 몇 달간 자신과 다운월더사는 계속 티비에 나오고는 했으니까.  
  
ㅡ신경쓰지 마. 걔네들은 있잖아, 아무것도 몰라. 우리 정정기사 낼까? 아니면 내가 보냈던 문자들 싹 다 풀어버려? 내가 얼마나 쫓아다니고 매달렸는지?  
  
ㅡ아저씨 슬퍼하면 본딩으로 다 느껴지는데, 내가 도와줄 수 없으면 속상해. 난 아저씨 남편이잖아. 부부간에는 이런 거 다 얘기하고, 짜증도 내고 투정도 부리고 그러는 거야. 미안해하지 마. 왜 아저씨가 미안해.  
  
어떻게든 제 기분을 풀어주려고 애를 쓰는 꼬맹이를 보자 굳어있던 알렉의 입꼬리가 서서히 풀어졌다. 매그는 짜증을 내도 된다고 했지만 제가 그럴 수는 없었다. 자신은 하루에도 몇 번씩 매그에게 이렇게 전화를 걸고는 했고, 초반에는 정말 말도 안 되는 것으로도 성질을 내며 발을 쾅쾅 구르고는 했기 때문이었다. 예를 들자면 난 머스타드에 찍어 먹고 싶었는데 왜 케챱을 넣었냐 하는 종류의 투정이었음에도 제 어린 알파는 미리 파악 못 해서 미안하다며 내일 도시락은 꼭 맛있게 싸겠다고 자신을 달래고는 했다. 그런 일이 몇 번 반복되고 나자 알렉은 스스로가 부족하고 못나게 느껴졌고, 나잇값도 못한다고 생각되어졌기에 불평하는 것을 자제하고 있었다. 뭣도 해 본 사람이 한다고, 알렉은 제대로 짜증을 내는 법조차 몰랐다. 힘든 일을 받아주는 것 또한 꽤나 지치는 일이라는 것만 알고 있었고, 매번 절 토닥여주는 매그를 걱정시키고 싶지 않다고 생각할 뿐이었다.  
  
ㅡ자기야, 내가 갈까요? 오늘은 도시락 말고, 스케줄 없으면 우리 외식해요. 자기 좋아하는 비프 스테이크 먹을까? 저번에 알리칸테인가? 거기 맛있다고 했잖아. 어때?  
  
전화기 건너편의 목소리는 조금 더 다정하고 부드러워졌다. 눈을 감은 알렉은 입술을 물고서 절 위로하고 어루만지는, 제 대신에 분노해주는 목소리를 감상했다. 내 알파. 세상에 오직 하나뿐인 자신의 편이었다. 매그너스는 처음으로 가져본 온전한 제 것이었다. 안심이 된 알렉은 환하게 웃으며 말했다. 힘들지만 매그너스가 있으니까 견딜 수 있었다.  
  
"네 목소리 들으니까 이제 괜찮아."  
  
전화기 너머에서는 잠시 침묵이 있었고, 알렉은 제 알파가 전화를 끊었나 하고 갸우뚱했다. 그러나 알렉은 곧 떨리는 매그의 목소리를 들을 수 있었다. “아저씨... 진짜 사랑해. 지금 보러가면 안 될까? 너무 보고싶어. 점심 때까지 못 기다리겠어.” 제게 스케줄이 없을 때면 매그는 매일 점심 도시락을 싸 자신에게 배달을 왔고, 옥상은 어느새 둘만의 장소가 된 지 오래였다. 다이어리를 훑어본 알렉은 조금 고민했다. 오후에 미팅이 있어서였다. 하지만 자신에게 새로운 세계를 열어 준 이 알파를 위해 그 정도는 할 수 있을 것 같았고, 자신도 매그가 보고 싶었기에 알렉은 얼른 입을 열었다. 집안일 하느라 피곤할 텐데. “나도 보고 싶어. 빨리 와.” 고심하던 알렉은 말을 덧붙였다.  
  
"빨리 오지 말고 천천히 와. 조심해서 천천히 와. 알겠지?"  
  
수화기 너머로 “...응.” 하는 답변이 들리기 전까지는 아주 긴 침묵이 있었다. 폰을 내려둔 알렉은 거울을 보며 괜스레 머리를 한 번 빗고는 이리저리 옷차림을 살펴본 뒤 선물로 받은 향수를 꺼내어 살짝 덧뿌렸다. 예전만 같았어도 꾸며봐야 뭐 하겠느냐며 투덜거렸을 텐데 매그에게는 예쁘게 보이고 싶었다. 미팅을 나갈 때도 긴장되지만, 그보다 점심에 매그를 기다릴 때와 집으로 퇴근할 때 더 긴장되고는 했다. 매그는 매번 저를 칭찬했지만 쉽게 익숙해지지는 않았다.   
  
불편해서 풀어두었던 커프스를 채우며 알렉은 다시 제 알파를 떠올렸다. 제 옷이나 장신구는 다 매그가 골라준 것이었다. 몸도 성치 않은데 매번 고가의 브랜드를 이렇게 차려입으려니 조금 부끄러웠지만, 제 알파가 말하길 이 정도는 검소한 것이라고 했다. 회장이란 자리는 위신을 지켜야 한다고 했고, 그래야 사원들에게 존경심을 심어줄 수 있다고 했기에 알렉은 그냥 그러려니 하고 있었다. 그런 면에 대해서는 후계자로 키워졌을 매그가 자신보다 더 잘 알 것이 분명해 보였으니까. 여전히 조금 어색했지만, 거울에 비친 자신은 누가 봐도 완벽한 알파처럼 보였기에 알렉은 씩 하고 행복한 미소를 지었다. 기사에서 절 칭찬하는 것을 볼 때나, 미팅 자리에서 자신을 멍하니 바라보는 사람들을 볼 때면 알렉은 우쭐해지고는 했다. 난 회장이야. 알회장. 신이 난 알렉은 콧노래를 흥얼거리며 매그를 기다렸다. 이미 기사에 대해 잊은지는 오래였다.  
  
***  
  
"다 회장님 덕이죠, 뭐. 역시 '날개 없는 천사' 아니겠습니까."  
  
"로이사님도 참. 무슨 말씀을..."  
  
항간에서 저를 향해 붙인 별명을 듣자 부끄러워져 볼을 살짝 붉힌 알렉은 뒤로 홱 돌았다. 로렌조 상무, 이제 로렌조 이사에게는 항상 감사한 마음을 가지고 있었다. 제가 오메가인 것을 밝혔음에도 로렌조는 저를 전폭적으로 지지하고 응원해주었고, 오메가 억제제를 만들자는 제 의견을 연구원들에게 관철시키는 데에도 많은 도움을 주었다. 사실 오늘 열린 <오메가를 위한 자선 기부회> 역시 로렌조의 공이 꽤 크다고 할 수 있었다.   
  
"회장님!!"  
  
맞은편에서 온 제이스가 소리치는 것을 듣고 엉겁결에 고개를 돌려 뒤를 바라본 알렉은 다시 제이스를 보며 볼을 긁적였다. 참...내가 회장이었지. 처음에는 이름으로 부르게 두었으나, 사원들 보기에 썩 좋지 않다, 잘못했다가는 편애로 보일수도 있다는 매그의 말에 저번부터 회장님이라고 부르게 했었다. 쑥스럽게 웃은 알렉은 벌써 산달이 다가왔다는 제이스의 말에 입을 딱 벌렸다. 벌써? 세상에. 진짜 빠르네. "기디언으로 지을 거예요. 클레리도 찬성했어요." 행복한 미소를 지으며 회장실로 향하던 알렉의 발걸음이 점차 느려졌다. 가죽 의자에 몸을 기댄 알렉은 생각에 잠겨 눈을 천천히 깜박였다. 만약에 내 자궁이 멀쩡했더라면. 매그너스는 애 좋아하니까. 혹시 우리도...  
  
매그너스와 내 아이... 우리를 닮았을 아이.   
  
두 명 낳았겠지. 난 예전부터 애 낳으면 해리랑 매튜라고 짓고 싶었어. 그럼 우리 본딩도 제대로 했을까. 나도 꼬맹이가 느끼는 거 알고 싶은데. 호르몬제의 영향인지, 아니면 두 번이나 받았던 형질 전환 수술의 부작용인지는 모르겠지만 본딩은 제대로 되지 않았고, 그것을 생각할 때마다 알렉의 가슴은 미안함으로 쪼그라들었다. 일방본딩에 대해 딱히 언급한 적은 없지만, 분명히 매그도 많이 서운해 하고 아쉬워 하고 있을 터였다. 알파란 그런 존재니까. 다만 매그는 너무 자신을 사랑하고, 배려하고 있었고, 자신이 속상한 모습을 보고 싶지 않아 이야기를 꺼내지 않은 것 같다고 알렉은 생각했다. 매번 섹스를 할 때마다 매그는 제게 집착적으로 달라붙으며 소유욕을 드러내고는 했는데, 아마 그것 역시도 그 영향이 있을 터였다. 매그 주위에는 자신밖에 남지 않았으니 그럴 법도 했다.   
  
이를 꼭 문 알렉은 다짐했다. 나 건강하게 오래 살게. 이 험한 세상에 우리 꼬맹이 혼자 남겨두고 가지는 않을거야. 그러니까 운동도 열심히 하고 영양제도 잘 챙겨 먹어야지. 나까지 떠나면 우리 꼬맹이 마음도 약해서 금방 무너질 거라고.   
  
***  
  
"왈왈!!"  
  
"여봉봉! 오셨어요? 목욕부터? 아님 나부터?"  
  
초인종을 누른 알렉은 문을 연 매그를 보고 경악했다. 온통 헐벗은 매그는 프릴이 잔뜩 달린 연한 핑크빛의 에이프런을 입고 있었다. 이 자식 이거 나 오늘도 안 재울 셈이야? "그거 뭐야. 흉측해. 벗어." 어린 알파의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. "휴..흉측...어디서 감히 오메ㄱ.." 뭐?!?! 오늘 그렇잖아도 살살 빈정대던 놈 하나 있었는데 너 잘 걸렸다. 알렉은 눈을 번뜩였다. 오늘 나 푹 잘 수 있겠어. "미안해, 아저씨. 실수야..." 기죽은 매그가 눈치를 보며 손에 든 유리잔을 내밀었다. 빨대가 꽂힌 유리잔에는 초코우유가 담겨 있었다. 아이 시원해. 아이 맛있어. 쭉쭉 초코우유를 들이키는 알렉의 볼에 쪽 하고 뽀뽀를 남긴 매그는 빈 잔을 받아들었다. 신발을 아무렇게나 벗어 내팽개친 알렉은 무릎을 모으고 제 신발을 정리하는 매그를 본체 만체 지나쳐 소파에 털썩 주저앉아 만두와 찐빵이를 쓰다듬기 시작했다. 내 새끼들. 잘 있었어? 아빠 보고 싶었지? "왈왈!" 그래, 매그너스랑 있기 싫었다고? 너희들이 고생이 많다. 조심스럽게 제게 다가온 매그가 다시 소곤거렸다.   
  
"...목욕부터 하시겠어요? 아님 나부터?"   
  
"저녁."  
  
뚱해진 알렉은 고개를 들어 매그를 바라보고 말했다. 야, 나 배고파. 매그는 땀을 삐질삐질 흘렸다.  
  
"밥이 아직 덜 돼서...오늘 수업이 조금 늦게 끝났어...조별과제 있어서..."  
  
새침하게 한 번 매그를 쳐다본 알렉은 입을 비죽거리다 말했다. 마음씨 넓은 내가 이해해 줘야지. 에휴, 내 팔자야. "그럼 사과 깎아와. 토끼 모양으로." 활짝 웃은 매그가 소리쳤다. "응, 남편! 몇개?" 그 모습과 말하는 모양새는 꽤나 귀여웠으나 알렉은 괜히 기분이 좋지 않았다. 저 모습에 내가 속아서는. 벌써부터 밑이 얼얼했다. 좋은 거도 좋은 건데 맨날 그러니까 나 너무 힘들어. 저번 러트를 같이 보내고 난 후, 자신은 이틀간 침대에서 일어나지 못했다.  
  
"어딜 서방님이 일하고 돌아왔는데 반말이야."   
  
소파에서 아무렇게나 누워 있던 알렉은 매그가 깎아온 사과를 보고는 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 사과 꼴이 이게 뭐야. "넌 이렇게밖에 못 깎냐? 다시 깎아와. 그리고 난 초록 사과 싫다니까." 도도도 냉장고로 달려간 매그는 빨간 사과를 들고 오며 속삭였다. 무시무시한 목소리였다.  
  
"...남편님... 밤에 봐요..."  
  
"...뭐, 뭘 밤에 봐... 나는...어... 맞아. 그래. 오늘 처리할 거 있어서 늦게 잘 거야... 다 깎고 나 다리나 주물러줘."  
  
몸을 부르르 떤 알렉은 아쉬운대로 아삭아삭한 초록 사과를 씹으며 중얼거렸다. 알렉의 무릎 위는 만두가 차지하고 있었고, 매그는 잠시 만두에게 사과를 던지는 상상을 했다. 저리 비켜. 이 못된 멍멍이. 거긴 내 자리야. 사과 껍질을 버리겠다며 주방으로 이동한 매그는 이를 갈았고, 불이 나게 문자를 연타해 제이스에게 보냈다.  
  
[제차장님. 오늘 회사에서 대체 어떤 새끼가 아저씨 짜증나게 한거야? 나만 지금 힘들잖아. 누군지 내일 당장 족쳐줘.]  
  
"아저씨, 진짜 밤에 봐. 오늘 못 잘 줄 알아." 열심히 사과를 섭취하고 있는 알렉에게는 들리지 않는 아주 조그만 목소리로 결심을 말한 어린 알파는 이를 꽉 물었다.   
  
***  
  
"우리 야한 알렉산더. 다리 더 벌려야지? 어디 알파 좆이 얼마나 맛있는지 그 예쁜 입으로 말해볼까? 크고 딱딱해서어..계속 먹고 싶어요. 안쪽까지 찔러 주니까, 기분 좋아져서어...매그너스 자지 맛있어.... 우유로 가득 채워주면 좋겠지? 이 야한 입은 몇 개나 먹어봤지? 서방님 자지만 먹어 봤어요.. 으응..내 오메가... 내 꺼야... 아저씨 사랑해. 알렉산더... 너무 예뻐..입 더 벌려..."  
  
뭐야 이거. 새벽 내내 매그에게 시달리다 아침 느지막히 일어난 알렉은 화장실에서 들려오는 소리에 제 귀를 의심했다. 쟤는 그렇게 해대고도 안 질리나봐. 무서운 자식. 젊음이 좋다 이건가. 눈을 굴린 알렉은 발소리를 죽여 살금살금 침대로 돌아가 이불을 덮은 뒤 자는 척 눈을 감았으나, 쉽사리 잠이 오지는 않았다. 머릿속에 제 이름을 부르며 자위하는 매그의 모습이 떠올랐기 때문이었다. 그것도 막 어제처럼... 으아아아악! 심장이 두근두근을 넘어 쿵쾅거리며 뛰고 있었다. 꼭 금방 가슴 밖으로 튀어나올 것처럼. 알렉은 제 가슴을 누르며 눈을 꾸욱 감았다. 자는 척 해야지. 그러나 곧 알렉은 침대에서 튀어 오르며 비명을 질렀다. 어느새 다가와 제 입술에 살며시 뽀뽀를 한 매그 때문은 아니었다.  
  
"나 늦잠 잤잖아!!"  
  
으음. 그래도 회장이 좋긴 좋군. 처음으로 늦잠을 자고 일어나 소파에 앉은 알렉은, 제대로 된 앞치마를 입고서 사각사각 모닝사과를 깎기 시작하는 제 알파의 동그랗고 작은 뒷통수를 내려다보았다. 아침에 사과를 먹어야 오래 산대나 뭐래나.   
  
알파. 이 어린 알파는 자신의 것이었다. 한번도 자신이 알파를 만나 가정을 이룰 수 있으리라고 생각해 본 적은 없었다. 몸이 성치 않고 나이도 많은데다 덩치만 큰 오메가는 오메가로서는 실격이었으니까. 제 가슴 속에서 뭔가가 울컥 하고 치밀어오르는 것을 느끼며, 알렉은 속으로 속삭였다. 난 내가 원하는 걸 얻을 수 있게 될 줄은 몰랐어, 꼬맹이 널 만나기 전까지는 말이야. 눈을 깜박인 알렉은 팔을 뻗어 매그의 머리 위에 손을 얹었다. 잠시 굳어 있던 매그가 칼을 살짝 내려두고서 제 손에 세차게 머리를 부비는 것이 느껴졌다.   
  
"잠자는 숲속의 회장님, 매그매그가 진짜 많이 사랑해. 요리 열심히 연습해서 장미 모양으로도 깎아줄게. 알았지? 말만 해."  
  
목이 메인 알렉은 그저 고개를 끄덕였다. 짧지 않은 서른 다섯, 아니 이제 서른 여덟 해를 살아오는 동안, 절 사랑할 용기를 내 준 사람은 아무도 없었다. 어느 누구도 제게 자신을 가져 달라고 애원한 적이 없었고, 어느 누구도 제게 이렇게 선명하게 마음을 열어 보인 적이 없었으며, 그 어느 누구도 이렇게 격렬하게 자신을 찢어 열어 젖힌 적이 없었다. 이 어린 알파를 제외하고는 말이다.   
  
제이스를 좋아하던 마음은 어느 순간 서서히 흐려져 아무 것도 남지 않았다. 그 빈 자리마저, 그 추억이 번진 자리마저 매그너스, 매그너스, 그리고 또 매그너스가 채우고 있었다. 절 선택한 이 알파, 제가 선택한 이 알파는 제게 새로운 우주를 열어 주었다. 오메가도 아니고, 라이트우드의 장남도, 누군가의 오빠도 형도 아닌 그냥 알렉산더. 알렉으로, 그냥 알렉산더로 존재할 수 있는 세계는 포근하고 안락했으며 고요하고 평온했다. 매그를 품에 안은 알렉은 비로소 자신이 되고 싶어했던 것이 무엇이었는지 깨달을 수 있었다. 세상이 제 팔 안에 안겨 있었다. 제 세상이 저를 안아주고 있었다. 


	18. Chapter 18

  
"응, 삼촌. 그래? 당연하지! 그럼 매그매그 말고 다른 사람한테 부탁하려고 그랬어? 치. 그랬음 진짜 나 삐졌을거야. 에이, 돈은 무슨. 에헤이, 됐어. 아냐, 진짜 괜찮아. 관두라니까. 삼촌 자꾸 이러면 나 서운해. 우리가 어디 그럴 사인가. 그럼 그럼. 나도 삼촌 아님 여기 못 있었어. 혹시 다른 쪽에도 필요하면 얘기해. 선배들 실력 좋은 사람 많아. 소개시켜줄게. 아마 내 삼촌이라고 하면 그쪽도 돈 안 받을걸? 응, 그래. 아니야. 내가 고맙지."   
  
클레이브까지 처리해 주셨는데 내가 고맙지. 전화를 끊은 매그는 피식 웃으며 제 사무실 창문을 한 번 넘겨다보았다. 법조계에 아는 사람을 둬서 나쁠 것은 없었다. 게다가 털어놓기 힘든 뒷배까지 봐주는 사람이라면 말할 것도 없었다. 카르텔 [이돔]을 이끄는 아자젤이 절 팽할 일은 없었다. 굳이 그렇게 해서 얻는 이익보다는 절 살려두고 입맛대로 이용해 먹는 쪽이 효과적이었으니까. 정이네 뭐네 문제가 아니었다. 이건 암묵적인 거래였고, 계약이었다.  
  
뭐 세상에 영원한 건 없으니, 수틀리면 이야기는 달라지겠지만. 매그는 입술을 깨물며 명함집을 파라락 넘겼다. 제 오메가 고객들 중에서도 무시무시한 부모를 둔 이들은 많았다. 예를 들자면 세 개의 발톱 자국을 남기기로 유명한 [헌터스문]의 무남독녀 마이아라던가, 흔적조차 없이 쓸어버린다는 [스위트피]의 고명딸 매드지가 그랬다. 알렉의 뒤를 노리는 이들도 있었기에, 만약의 경우를 대비하여 자신은 특별 고객들에게 각별한 조치를 기울였고, 매번 사근사근 입 안의 혀처럼 굴며 대하고 있었다. 가정 밖에서의 이러한 대접에 익숙지 않은 오메가들은 자신에게서 감명을 받고 돌아가고는 했다. 옷매무새를 살펴본 매그는 시간에 딱 맞춰 라파엘이 들어오는 것을 보고서 반색했다. 저 녀석, 정말 칼이라니까.   
  
"마침 어제 원두 선물이 들어왔지. 아이스?"  
  
라파엘은 고개를 젓고는 의자를 끌어당겨 앉았다. 고개를 갸웃한 매그는 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 그 동안 취향이 바뀌었나? "너 커피광이잖아." 제 선배의 말에 라파엘은 씩 웃었다. "요즘은 허브티 마시는 중이라서." 아하. 매그는 방긋 웃고는 비서 올리를 불러 라파엘을 위한 히비스커스와, 스스로를 위한 얼그레이를 부탁했다. 고객들을 위해서 준비해 놓은 것이기도 했지만, 사실 절반쯤은 자신이 소비하고 있었다. 붉은 찻물이 넘실거리는 찻잔을 내려놓은 라파엘은 주변을 둘러보더니 입을 열었다.  
  
"괜찮네. 진짜로 할 줄은 몰랐는데."  
  
해외 지사로 발령을 받아 뉴욕을 떠나있던 후배의 평가를 기다리며 눈을 반짝이던 매그는 그제서야 입을 열고는 제 찻잔에 손을 댔다. 법률사무소 [Bow&Quiver]를 개업한 지 3개월째, 자신도 자신이 이렇게 바쁘리라고는 미처 예상하지 못했더랬다. 이야기는 점차 깊어졌다. "어차피 알렉을 오메가로 살게 만들려면, 제대로 된 오메가 억제제를 개발해야 하긴 했어." 알파로 형질 전환해도 호르몬제 계속 맞아야 하던데, 그 고생을 시키느니 이게 낫지. 하다가 죽을 수도 있다는데. 매그는 투덜거렸다.  
  
"불법 약 먹고 몸 상하게 하긴 싫으니까. 그리고, 기껏 억제제가 나왔는데 그걸로 돈도 벌면 좀 좋아? 일회용으로 쓰긴 아깝잖아."  
  
명문가에서 태어난 오메가들의 수는 절대 적지 않았다. 그 금발머리 모건스턴의 고객 목록과 통장 잔고를 확인하고 나서 얼마나 놀랐던지. 이걸 안 했다니 아빠는 바보야. 매그는 혀를 찼다. "그래서 특허 내면서 추진해야겠다 생각한거고. 근데 오메가 억제제 합법화랑 오메가 인권 신장이 뗄래야 뗄 수가 없겠더라고. 지금 내가 무료 자문과 변호, 법률 상담을 맡고 있다고는 하지만 오메가 인권 신장은 즉각적으로 우리 회사 주식과 매출에 영향을 끼쳐. 사실 무급이 아닌 셈이지. 정말로, 즉결이라니까." 라파엘은 옅은 미소를 띄고 고개를 끄덕였다. 다운월더사에 몸을 담은지 8년, 라과장 역시 그 사실을 잘 알고 있을 터였다. 라파엘을 슬쩍 바라본 매그는 더 크게 미소지으며 말을 이었다.   
  
"내가 봤을 때 이건 시간의 흐름 문제였어. 50년이 지나든, 100년이 지나든 언젠가 일어날 일이었고 우린 그 시기를 조금 앞당긴 것 뿐이야. 기업 측면에서 봤을 때 다운월더사가 사람들의 뇌리에 각인된 거야 말해 입 아프지. 어차피 우성 알파가 아니고서야 인펜을 영구적으로 끊을 수 있을리 만무하거든."  
  
매그는 비운의 학자 발렌타인 모건스턴을 떠올렸다. 알파 억제제를 개발했지만 제 아버지에 의해 인펜이 상용화되는 것조차 보지 못하고 눈을 감아야 했던 발렌타인. 그리고 오메가 억제제를 연구하던 그의 아들 세바스찬 벌락. 조나단 모건스턴의 연구 결과를 가져오지 못했더라면 이렇게 빨리 강한 오메가 억제제를 만들어내지 못했을 것이다. 어쩌다보니 그렇게 됐네. 사실 제약에 재능이 있는 건 베인이 아니라 모건스턴 쪽이었는데. 매그는 웃음을 짓고는 말을 이었다.  
  
"메인 간판인 '천사' 알회장을 볼까. 대중을 사로잡으려면 기술로는 부족해. 드라마틱한 이야기가 있어야 하지. 그리고 알렉의 스토리는 완벽해. 대중들을 자극한다고. 아름다운 외모와 대비되는, 오메가 차별이 남긴 눈에 띄는 신체결손. 어려운 가정환경에서도 포기하지 않고 학업을 밟은 용기와 그럼에도 손상되지 않은 가족애, 눈물나지." 매그는 차게 웃었다.   
  
"자신보다 12살이나 어린 평사원을 만나 우연히 사랑에 빠졌는데 알고보니 그 평사원이 우성알파에다 회장 아들이었다는, 놀라운 사실. 반대하던 전회장은 알렉의 기개를 높이 사 허락했고, 둘은 결혼까지 골인했지. 회장의 아들은 알렉을 만난 후 새로운 세상에 눈을 떠 회사를 물려받지 않고 인펜을 복용하며, 변호사가 되어 오메가 인권 신장을 위해 무급으로 봉사하고 있다... 복용한 불법 억제제로 인해 난소가 영구히 손상되어 알회장은 아이를 낳을 수 없다,는 비극적인 악센트까지. 클리셰가 유구한 것에는 이유가 있지. 다들 알면서도 빠져드는 거야."  
  
매그매그가 신데렐라로 만들어 준다고 했잖아, 아저씨. 눈을 내리깐 채 고개를 끄덕이는 라파엘을 바라보며, 매그는 슬며시 웃었다. 대중들이 아는 이야기지. "누구나 자신만의 왕자님을 기다리죠." 대답을 한 라파엘은 작게 미소를 지었고, 매그는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 쟤도 저런 면이 있네.  
  
"하나 속상한 건... 내 알렉산더가 그런 입장에 서게 되면서 다들 물어뜯으려고 이를 갈고 있다는 거."  
  
매그는 찻잔을 들어 홍차를 한 모금 마시고는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 너무 오래 우렸잖아. "다운월더사 내에서야 내가 주의를 시키니까 가만 있는다지만 밖에서 세미나라도 열리면 난리야. 저번에 출판 기념회랑, 자선 디너 때만 해도..." 알지 않냐는 듯 눈짓한 매그가 이를 갈자 라파엘은 고개를 끄덕였다. 알렉이 자서전을 내고 연 기념회에는 사이먼도 참석해 있었다. 매그가 씨근거렸다. "나한테는 찍소리도 못하는 것들이 알렉산더한테 그러는 것만 보면 솔직히..." 그 새끼들 다 묻어버린 후에 아저씨 인대 끊고 휠체어 밀어주는 삶 살고 싶은데.  
  
홍차에 레몬 슬라이스를 띄운 매그는 다시 한 모금을 마시고 미소를 지었다. 역시 얼그레이에는 레몬이야. 난 얼그레이가 제일 좋더라. 미소는 얼굴 전체로 천천히 번졌다.  
  
"난 기승위 포기 못하거든."  
  
무슨 뜬금없는 소리냐는 듯 라파엘이 눈썹을 찌푸리자 매그가 윙크했다. "장난이고, 알렉산더는 그냥 베타로 회사 다닐때보다 더 행복하대. 너무 행복해서 눈 뜨면 사라질까봐 밤에 잠들기가 무섭대. 그리고," 매그는 티스푼을 들어 레몬 슬라이스를 빼낸 후 티백 트레이에 올려두고는 느리게 말을 이었다. 저 깊은 곳에서부터 가슴이 욱신거렸다. 자궁을 들어낸 것을 제 오메가가 후회하고 있다는 사실을 떠올릴 때마다 호흡을 제대로 할 수가 없었다.  
  
"할 수만 있다면 나랑 애 낳고 싶다더라. 내 천사는 아니지만, 난 본딩으로 느낄 수 있잖아."  
  
매그는 찻잔을 내려놓은 뒤 창밖을 바라보며 연약한 미소를 지었다. 내가 늦게 태어나서 미안해, 아저씨.  
  
"진심이더라고."   
  
라파엘이 몇 번 입을 달싹이더니 천천히 입을 열었다. "...죄송스럽네. 하필이면 그 와중에 이런 소식을 전해드리게 되어서." 눈을 든 매그는 시선을 올려 라파엘의 약간 볼록해진 배를 바라보고 입을 딱 벌렸다. "설마. 농담이지?" 충격을 받은 매그의 손에서 티스푼이 떨어졌다. "아기새가 알파야."  라파엘이 느리게 말을 이었다. "...세상에..." 매그는 두 손으로 입을 가렸다. 어떻게 이걸 모를 수가 있었지. 그것도 이 오랜 시간동안. "정말 축하해. 대부는?" 떨리는 목소리를 한 매그의 말에 라파엘은 환한 미소를 지었다. 제 인생의 절반이 넘는 세월 동안 라파엘을 보아온 매그는 제 후배가 이런 식으로 웃는 때가 매우 드물다는 사실을 잘 알고 있었다.   
  
"회장님이 이미 선수를 치셨지."   
  
"그럼... 출산 선물은..." 매그가 말을 더듬었다. 전형적인 오메가 타입이라고 생각했던 사이먼이 알파였다니. 라파엘이... 그 라파엘 산티아고가 오메가라니. "이미 받았어." 라파엘은 주머니에 손을 넣더니 하얗고 작은 박스를 꺼내 흔들어보였다. 행복한 웃음이 가득한 오메가의 손 위에 들린 박스 위로 진한 금색의 글자가 반짝였다.   
  
[하루 한알 간편하게, 오메가 억제제 Malec]  
  
***  
  
늦게서야 문을 열고 집에 들어선 매그는 현관에 벗어던져진 알렉의 구두를 당기고서 아무렇게나 털썩 주저앉았다. 변호사는 익숙한 몸짓으로 구두솔과 천을 꺼낸 뒤 공을 들여 제 오메가의 구두를 닦기 시작했다. 왼다리를 저는 알렉의 걸음걸이를 조금이라도 편하게 만들기 위해 특별히 맞춘 구두는 곧 반짝반짝 빛을 냈다. 회장 위신이 안 산다고 차를 선물해 주면 뭐해, 익숙하지 않다고 안 타고 다니는데. 빨리 오메가 전용칸이나 합법화되면 좋겠네. 내 오메가 고생 안하게. 매그가 투덜거렸다.  
  
"내일도 내 남편 발 잘 부탁한다."  
  
바로 신고 나갈 수 있게 문 앞에 구두를 돌려둔 매그는 씩 웃고는 침실로 향하며 거실을 힐끗 바라보았다. 찐빵이는 소파 위의 쿠션에서 곤히 잠들어 있었고, 만두는 저를 경계하는 눈빛으로 노려보고 있었다. 저 자식 저거저거.  
  
매그는 흰 파자마를 입은 알렉의 한쪽 다리를 살짝 들어올린 뒤, 알렉의 뒤에 물려져 있는 유리딜도를 천천히 빼내며 제 향을 풀기 시작했다. 샌달우드 향이 방에 가득 깔릴 때가 되어서야 움찔거리는 알렉을 뒤에서 안은 매그는 천천히 진입했고, 알렉이 바르르 떨며 신음을 낼 때마다 살짝 희끗해져가는 머리카락이 내려앉은 뒷목에 제 입술을 눌렀다. 알렉의 좁은 안이 제 전부를 삼키는 것을 느낀 매그는 목을 울려 길게 신음한 후 포동한 엉덩이를 가볍게 찰싹 내리쳤다.  알렉이 작은 소리로 웅얼거렸다. "...다녀오셨어요..." 킥킥거린 매그는 알렉의 붉어진 귀를 잘근거렸다. 원래 출퇴근 인사는 이렇게 아랫입으로 하는 거야. 난 내 오메가가 해주는 키스가 야해서 너무 좋아.  
  
"일어서. 제대로 봉사해."   
  
알렉의 여성기에 딜도를 물려준 매그는 알렉의 가슴을 안고 들어올려 침대 옆 바닥으로 내려섰고, 알렉에게 매트리스에 손을 댄 뒤 몸을 숙이게 했다. 크으으으 역시 절경이라니까. 매그는 스스로의 허리에 손을 얹고 가만히 선 채 알렉이 몸을 움직여 자신을 삼켰다 뱉었다 하며 봉사하는 과정을 바라보았다. 알렉의 왼다리가 살짝 떨리기 시작했지만 아무 말도 하지 않았기에 매그는 이 기특한 오메가에게 상을 주어야겠다고 마음을 먹었다. 매그는 알렉의 머리를 휙 잡아채 들어올려 잡아당겼고, 달아올라 발개진 귀를 씹으며 거칠게 으르렁거렸다.   
  
"뭘 원하지, 오메가? 주인님이 어떻게 해 줬으면 좋겠어? "  
  
"흐응응...앞에 박아 주세요, 알파... 앞에에.."   
  
"이미 채워줬잖아." 매그는 알렉의 여성기에 물려진 유리딜도를 살짝 잡아당겼다 놓았고, 알렉의 안이 즉시 딜도를 빨아당기는 것을 느끼고는 웃었다. 알렉의 예민한 몸은 가르치는 재미가 있었다. "싫어요...이거 시러어.. 읏, 아...주인님 자지..." 매그는 키득거렸다. "거짓말." 내 오메가는 야해. 사실 여기도 좋지? 난 정말 뒤로 하는 취미 없는데. 이게 다 아저씨 잘못이야. "알렉 보지에 싸 주세요... 알렉 보ㅈ..." 목을 울린 매그는 거칠고 빠르게 유리딜도를 잡아당긴 후 자신을 쑥 잡아빼냈고, 안달내며 애원하는 알렉의 여성기 안으로 진입했다. 알렉의 여성기는 이미 잔뜩 젖어 흐물거리며 자신을 잡아끌었고, 세게 조여졌다 풀어졌다 하며 주인을 반기고 환영했다. 매그는 낮고 음험한 목소리로 속삭였다.  
  
"네 보지도 주인을 알아보는군. 그렇지, 오메가?"  
  
"아앙!!!! 하으, 앗..네에...아으...네...아흐앙... 힛.." 삽입과 동시에 알렉은 높은 신음성을 내지르며 경련하고 떨었고, 매그는 허리를 단단히 틀어쥔 채 피어싱이 달린 알렉의 클리를 문지르며 퍽퍽 소리가 날 때까지 깊이 쳐올렸다. 매그는 알렉의 내벽이 바이스처럼 자신을 꼬오오옥 하고 조여오는 것을 느끼고는 이를 악문 후, 순식간에 스스로를 빼냈다.  
  
"히이이이익!!!"  
  
숨을 몰아쉬며 제 오메가의 뒤에 선 매그는 알렉이 고개를 젖혀 비명같이 높고 가느다란 신음성을 내지르는 것과, 발갛게 부은 여성기에서 촥 하고 물이 쏟아져 후들거리는 알렉의 다리와 바닥을 적시는 광경을 바라보며 신음했다. 곧 매그는 알렉의 엉덩이를 세게 철썩 내리졌고, 알렉이 몸을 떨며 다시 쪼륵 하고 분출하는 광경을 웃음을 띄우며 보다가 쯧 하고 혀를 찼다. 매그는 이를 갈며 말했다. 진짜 오메가답지 못하단 말이야. 버릇 없고.  
  
"오메가가 말이야. 지금 감히 알파보다 먼저 갔다 이거지. 질질 흘리기나 하고, 정말 쓸모없어."  
  
"죄송..죄송합..주인님보다...으응, 먼저 해 버려서... 죄송합니이..하아아앗!!!"   
  
쓰러질 뻔한 알렉을 단단히 잡은 매그는 칭얼거리는 소리를 무시하고는 알렉의 뒤에 삽입한 채 거칠게 움직였고, 길게 사정했다. 느른한 사정을 마친 매그가 말했다. "먼저 싸버린 벌이야, 오메가." 사실 내 오메가는 야해서, 이것도 상이겠지만. 미소지은 매그는 몇 번 더 알렉의 엉덩이가 붉어질 때까지 세게 내리치고는 주무르며 문질렀고, 키들거리다가 목소리를 바꿔 으르렁댔다.   
  
"네 주제를 알라고!! 천박한 오메가 주제에, 조르기나 하고 말이지. 네가 어디서 이런 알파를 받을 수 있을 것 같아? 감사하는 법을 배우도록 해, 오메가."  
  
"네에...네...알파, 안에 넣어주셔서어...감사아..합.." 정신을 반쯤 놓은 알렉은 제가 엉덩이를 톡톡 두드려 다음 재롱을 준비하라고 명령할 때까지 앞뒤로 살짝씩 움직이고 있었다. 자주 해서 익숙해진 움직임이었다. "이제 뒤만으로도 잔뜩 느끼는군. 알파 좆이라면 그저 다 좋은가보지." 천천히 몸을 숙인 알렉이 세차게 부정한 후 울먹이며 청소펠라를 위해 뒤로 돌자, 매그는 만져지지 않은 알렉의 남성기가 싸지른 것들이 시트를 더럽혔음을 확인하고 만족스럽게 웃었다. 자신의 눈치를 본 알렉이 침대 위에 무릎을 꿇고 앉은 채, 러그 위에 발을 딛고 선 제 성기를 입에 물자 매그는 행복한 미소를 지으며 알렉의 머리를 쓰다듬어 주었다. 칭찬도 해 줘야지. 객관적으로 알렉의 펠라는 뛰어났다.   
  
“좋아... 잘 빠는데? 그래. 다 삼켜. 목 끝까지. 아주 착한 오메가야. 난 내 오메가가 정말 마음에 들어.”  
  
체력이 약한 알렉의 몸이 간헐적으로 떨리고 있었기에 매그는 침대 위에 한 다리를 올린 후, 스스로를 알렉의 입 안으로 쳐올려 오메가의 봉사를 도와주었다. 알렉이 혀를 내어 정액을 확인시켜주자 매그는 고개를 한 번 끄덕였고, 알렉이 저의 씨를 맛있다는 듯 꿀꺽 삼키고 입을 아 벌리는 것을 보며 다시 한 번 웃었다. 네 윗입, 아랫입, 그리고 뒷입까지 전부 내 거야, 오메가.   
  
탈진해서 누운 알렉의 팔을 벤 매그는 알렉의 가슴 안으로 더욱 기어들며 칭얼거렸다. 아저씨는 이 목소리에 약하지. "아저씨이, 나 내년 생일 선물도 당겨 쓸래. 한 번만 더하자. 응? 회장님 매비서 롤플 좋아하잖아. 응? 아저씨이이..." 축 늘어진 알렉은 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 툴툴거렸다. "꼬맹이, 너 진짜... 너 이미, 170살 될 때까지... 생일 선물이랑, 크리스마스 선물이랑..또 뭐냐.. 발렌타인 데이..아무튼 등등.. 없잖아. 대체 몇살까지, 살려고, 응? 그러는 거야..." 매그는 꿍얼거리며 알렉의 품 안으로 안겨들었다.  
  
"...난 오래 살 거야."  
  
그러니까 당신도 오래 살아야 해, 아저씨. 날 위해서. 알파의 명령이니까 잘 새겨 두도록 해, 오메가답게. 난 아저씨 없으면 못 살아. 당신 죽으면 나도 바로 따라갈 거야. 당신이 천국에서 다른 알파 만나는 꼴 나는 절대 못 보니까, 내가 어떻게든 그쪽으로 따라갈게. 몰라, 정 안되면 하느님한테 몸로비라도 하지 뭐. 하느님도 알파 뒷구멍 맛은 못봤을 거 아니야. 내가 또 연기는 신이거든. 좋아하는 척만 잘 하면 되는 거 아니야? 안 들킬 자신있어.  
  
난 내가 누군가를 이렇게까지 사랑할 수 있는 사람인 줄은 몰랐어. 당신을 만나기 전까지는 말이야. 생각을 마친 매그는 알렉의 숨소리가 점차 잦아들며 안정되가는 것을 느꼈고, 몸을 일으켜 데워둔 찜질팩을 가져왔다. 따끈한 찜질팩을 알렉의 배에 올려둔 매그는 잠든 알렉의 손에 키스를 남긴 뒤 간헐적으로 경련하는 제 오메가의 다리를 꾹꾹 주무르며 마사지하기 시작했다. 데구르르 몸을 굴린 매그는 턱을 괴고 잠든 알렉의 얼굴을 뚫어져라 바라보았다. 어디서 말이야 오메가가 말이야. 이렇게 예쁘고 말이야. 이렇게 귀엽고 말이야. 알파 가슴 이렇게 불안하게 만드는 거 이거 불법이야. 불법으로 제정해야 해. 매그는 가슴을 움켜쥔 뒤 투덜거리고는 몸을 굽혔다.   
  
할 수만 있으면 내 손가락을 잘라서 붙여주고 싶어. 애처로운 표정을 한 매그는 입술을 꽉 깨물며 알렉의 오른손 새끼손가락이 사라진 자리를 하염없이 쓰다듬었다. 가능만 하다면 내 다리도 잘라서 바꿔주고 싶어. 매그는 울지 않기 위해 눈을 감았다. 당신이 고생하지 않도록 차라리 내가 오메가로 태어났으면 얼마나 좋았을까. 당신은 다운월더사의 후계자 알파로, 나는 망해가는 가문의 오메가로 태어났으면 당신 몸이 이렇게 되지는 않았을 텐데. 당신이 이렇게까지 고생해야 할 필요는 없었을 텐데.  
  
오늘도 매그는 눈을 감은 채로 제 반려에게 속죄하기 시작했다. 자신이 일평생 간직하고 살아가야 할 기도문이었다. 너무 오래 기다리게 만들어서 미안해. 아저씨를 늦게야 찾아내서 미안해. 아프게 해서 미안해.  
  
사랑해서 미안해.


End file.
